Fairy Tail's Dark Slayer
by Vergil Leonidas
Summary: In order to reach his goal and stop the one who hurt him he needs to learn what the true strenght is. Vergil Leonidas (OC) and Blaiddmon (OC) join Fairy Tail and soon Vergil earns a nickname, The Dark Slayer. Vergil x Mirajane
1. New Members

„Talking"

„_Thinking_"

„**Abillities** **or Powers**"

„_**Author Note**_"

* * *

_**For informations about my OC go to my profile. (In this story he is 13 years old right now and he is 159 cm tall, at this point canon characters are Makarov-81, Gildarts-38, Macao-29, Laxus-16, Mirajane-12, Gray-11, Lucy-10, Lisanna-7 and Wendy-5 years old, right now it's year X777)**_

Arc 1 – S-class Arc

Chapter 1 – New Members

* * *

In the Human World light is light and dark is dark, that's how it always was and to humans demons represented dark while they themselves were light. Humans always feared demons and their powers and because of that fear they also hated demons, although there were always some exceptions. It was rare occasion but some humans accepted demons and realized that in the Demon World light became dark while dark became light and now a demon who held darkness deep inside of his heart and easily embraced it prepared himself to begin his life among humans along with his companion.

* * *

Magnolia July 9th X777

* * *

Black vortex-like portal opened on the hill near Magnolia and thirteen-year old white-haired boy stepped on the grass along with wolf-like creature. If someone saw them they would have thought that he was simply one of those talented brats who had a pet, they would have thought that if it wasn't for two pairs of golden eyes. Those eyes said it all, boy and his companion were demons and cold look in boy's eyes said that he was dangerous, needless to say swords and dark colors of his clothes didn't help.

Duo began walking down the hill when wolf-like creature turned toward demon boy who took his time to look at the sky.

„_Blue sky, green fields, most likely happy faces, I wonder how the hell am I supposed to get used to this. Why the hell did I even come here, Zeus and Erebus disappeared so why should I live here?_" Boy thought but he was taken out of his thoughts by his friend's voice.

„Hey Vergil, let's join Fairy Tail." Wolf-like creature said with excited voice and Vergil looked at him with questioning look.

„Fairy Tail? You mean that guild in this town, don't you Blaiddmon?" He asked and Blaiddmon nodded as they slowly but surely entered the town.

„Yeah, it could be good for both of us, and I heard they have a strong mage." Blaiddmon replied much to Vergil's surprise and by now talking puppy, as humans saw Blaiddmon, caught everyone's attention and it didn't take long for everyone to start backing away from the duo.

„Strong? A human? Are you sure?" Vergil asked in disbelief although he frowned at the scene in front of him.

„_They are all scared huh? It can't be helped I guess._" Vergil thought as he looked at the structure of the town, it was rather beautiful and for some reason Vergil found it to be rather nice place for life, if he could find at least one human that's not scared of him and Blaiddmon.

„Yeah, I heard his name is Gildarts, I'm sure you'd like to fight against him. He uses **Crash Magic** well that's what I heard anyway." Blaiddmon said and this picked Vergil's interest.

„**Crash Magic**? If that's the truth then I doubt he is anything other than strong. Maybe we could give that Fairy Tail a try, that is if they are not too scared of demons." Vergil stated and Blaiddmon looked as if reality finally hit him, but either way he kept his usual positive way of thinking.

„Don't worry Vergil, I hope they won't be scared." Wolf-like demon said with a smile.

„Two things, first I'm not worrying and second if you want to sound confident about something don't add „I hope", you got that, huh Blaiddmon?" Vergil asked and small demon pouted while Vergil smiled at him, Blaiddmon however jumped and landed on Vergil's left shoulder.

„Let's go and join Fiary Tail!" Blaiddmon cheered and Vergil shook his head.

„-sigh- You really are one lazy demon. Walk on your own for once." Vergil said but Blaiddmon kindly ignored him so white-haired demon simply continued walking toward Fairy Tail's building.

* * *

After few minutes they saw building consisting of three floors, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs consisted of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessed simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building also had a large entrance and above it was the Guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners and two demons were simply astonished by how big the buildind was when it was compared to other buildings in town.

„Well that's it isn't it?" Blaiddmon stated and Vergil nodded before walking of the building he saw that the most of those who were in the Guild were older then 20 years, then he noticed pink-haired boy fighting against almost naked raven-haired boy albeit their fight was interrupted by girl with scarlet hair who wore armor. Three kinds however weren't the only young mages in the guild, two demons noticed girl with brown hair that drank her juice with smaller blue-haired girl and blond teen leaning against pillar. Vergil looked around the guild and soon he saw an extremely short and elderly man with only outer rims of his head containing white hair and a thick white mustache who wore a dark blue jacket with yellow kimono with green stripes under it, dark blue pants and some sort of an hat.

„Hi everyone!" Blaiddmon announced their presence in rather loud way and everyone looked at the duo. Needless to say it wasn't too long until they noticed Vergil's cold golden eyes and Blaiddmon's cheerful golden eyes, however much to Vergil's surprise they didn't all back away so Vergil took it as an positive reaction and stepped forward to older man.

„Are you Master of Fairy Tail?" Vergil asked as Blaiddmon hopped off his shoulder as Makarov looked at them.

„I am, my name is Makarov Dreyar. Can I help you with something my boy?" Makarov asked with kindness that surprised Vergil.

„My friend here was thinking about joining you. So I wanted to know if your guild accepts demons." Vergil said with dead serious look on his face.

„They want to join?" „They are demons, aren't they? Can we trust them?" „Look at that demon, he is just a kid, even demon kids are capable of becoming kind." „Maybe we could give them a chance?" „That smaller one looks OK, but white-hired one looks kind of dangerous." „Didn't he just use „friend" to describe that demon next to him?" „Yeah I never thought I'd hear that word coming out of demon's mouth." And all other kinds of comment were heard throughout entire guild until Makarov silenced them with a simple cough.

„That depands on whether you would try to hurt someone in the guild. If you don't want to hurt anyone then you are free to join." Makarov said and Blaiddmon jumped up in happiness.

„With Blaiddmon's reaction I can't really back away so what do we need to do in order to join?" Vergil asked and Makarov smiled at him.

„Could you tell us what kind of magic you use and your name?" Makarov asked and Vergil nodded.

„My name is Vergil Leonidas and this is Blaiddmon, Blaiddmon can transform into his bigger and much stronger form but he rerely uses it, when he is in this form he has a tendency to jump on my shoulder and keep himself away from walking, as for me I use **Dragon Slayer Magic**, I am Dragon Slayer of Darkness and Lightning, as you can see I'm able to use two swords and some other types of skills which I'd rather keep in back as a last resort, it is also important to know that I have Wargreymon sealed inside of my body." Vergil said much to everyone's surprise at his variety of skills at such young age, Vergil then noticed that pink-haired boy tried to say something, but he was stopped by scarlet-haired girl.

„Impressive, where would the two of you like your marks and in which colors?" Makarov asked.

„I'd like it on my back in light blue." Blaiddmon said and Makarov placed Fairy Tail's mark on demon's back.

„And you Vergil?" Makarov asked.

„I'll have mine here in black color." Vergil said and showed toward the middle of his right forearm.

„_Scars? Why does he have scars at such young age, I thought that scar on his face was the only one, but now I wonder if he only has three scars._" Makarov wondered.

Once Makarov placed mark on Vergil guild suddenly cheered, they just got their first demon and another Dragon Slayer and he had two elements on top of that. This also meant one thing, party, however Vergil simply couldn't understand how could these people relax so much in only few moments, although Blaiddmon seemed to be fiting in just fine as said demon dragged Vergil to the rest of the kids.

„So you wanted to say something?" Vergil asked pink-haired boy who previously tried to say something.

„Fight me! I want to know which one of us is the strongest Dragon Slayer in our Guild!" Boy said and Vergil smirked..

„Sure thing, we'll fight as soon as I introduce myself to everyone else." Vergil said and boy pouted, but then smiled and nodded.

„So as you heard I'm Vergil Leonidas, I am demon and that's about everything that's important to know about me." Vergil said and recieved nods from the rest of the kids.

„I'm Blaiddmon! Nice too meet you all!" Small demon shouted.

„Before you ask questions Blaiddmon is one of higher ranked demons, even though he doesn't look like one right now." Vergil explained and other kids nodded.

„Well then, welcome to Fairy Tail, I'm Erza Scarlet. I use **Requip: The Knight Magic**." Scarlet-haired girl said.

„That's good magic, it can be used to catch your opponent by surprise with quick weapon changes. Since I guess you also use swords what do you think about fighting against me after I finish my fight with him?" Vergil asked as he pointed at boy who challanged him before and Erza nodded.

„I'm Cana Alberona, I use **Card Magic**, I can also tell fortunes with them." Brown-haired girl said in slighty shy tone.

„Nice, people usually think it's weak magic, however it can be very useful as both support and offensive magic and if user is skilled enough it can be used to defend others and yourself, because of it's variety it's rather powerful long-range magic, however everything depands on user and his or hers abillities." Vergil commented much to Cana's surprise, she didn't expect newbie to point out such things about her magic.

„I'm Levy McGarden, I use **Solid Script** **Magic**." Blue-haired girl said.

„I see, **Solid Script** can be rather useful as support and half-offensive magic." Vergil said.

„I'm Gray Fullbuster, I use **Ice-make Magic**." Raven-haired boy said.

„That's yet another useful magic, it depands on user's creativity and can be very powerful when used in the right way." Vergil complimented.

„And I'm Natsu Dragneel, **Fire Dragon Slayer**! Do you know where Igneel is? Did your Dragon disappear as well?" Pink-haired boy asked eager to hear answers to his questions.

„I'm afraid I don't know where Igneel is, however my Dragons, Lightning Dragon Zeus and Darkness Dragon Erebus disappeared on 7th July this year."

„That's the same day Igneel disappeared!" Natsu shouted.

„_Three Dragons disappeared on the same day, there has to be some sort of connection_." Vergil thought.

„So do you want to fight against me Natsu?" Vergil asked and Natsu attacked him with flame engulfed fist, however Vergil dodged it and then landed light punch on Natsu's face, however Natsu quickly regained his stance and attacked once again however Vergil blocked Natsu's punch and attemped to kick him. Natsu saw Vergil's movement just in time to jump and dodge Vergil's kick, however Vergil spun around and punched Natsu who fell down unconscious.

„Vergil is not just brains, he is also very strong." Blaiddmon said.

„He is strong..." Erza said as she observed demon in slight action.

„So are you sure you want to fight him, Erza?" Blaiddmon asked and Erza nodded.

„So Erza, where do you want us to fight?" Vergil asked and Erza led him to nearby beach and other members of Guild followed them. Once they arrived they prepared for their fight as Erza Requiped a sword and Vergil just stood few meters away from her.

_**So that's it for the first chapter.**_

_**-In The Next Chapter You Will Read-**_

* * *

„_**How? I couldn't even see his move."**_

* * *

„_**Don't let this fight get to you."**_

* * *

„_**Do you like Fairy Tail so far?"**_

* * *

„_**Family, huh?"**_

* * *

_**-Demon Talk-**_

„_**And we are finally here!" Blaiddmon shouted as he jumped up and down.**_

„_**What are you so happy about?" Vergil asked as he looked slightly annoyed at his restless friend.**_

„_**We finally joined Fairy Tail and we are with so many humans! Isn't that great Vergil?" Blaiddmon asked as his eyes sparkled.**_

„_**Yeah, yeah now stop lighting entire place." Vergil agreed as he covered his eyes and his friend simply laughed.**_

* * *

_**Next chapter: Family**_


	2. Family

_**Answer on review:**_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for your review, I'll add „Relationship" part later, maybe after 10 chapters or so.**_

* * *

_**Anyway I'm sorry I forgot to change Lisanna's age in the beggining of the first chapter, it's nine right now.**_

* * *

Chapter 2 – Family

* * *

Most of the mages were currently on the beach in order to watch fight between their new member and Erza who Requiped a sword while her opponent, Vergil just stood few meters away from her.

Music - Fairy Tail OST Hagane Hakunetsusen

Erza decided to go for a quick and strong attack as an opening of her fight against Vergil, however before her sword could conect with Vergil's flesh it was stopped by one of Vergil's swords.

„_How? I couldn't even see his move_." Erza thought surprised, however she soon found out that she couldn't afford to let her guard down, even for a single moment as she felt Vergil pushing her back with little amount of effort, but she menaged to stay on her feet. Vergil dashed toward her with speed that amazed everyone other then Blaiddmon and attempted to punch Erza's abdomen, however she ducked under his fist and trusted her sword toward Vergil's right forearm. Vergil noticed her attack and with help from **Air Hike** he evaded Erza's sword and before he could even land again he attacked Erza with **Helm Breaker**, although Blaiddmon and Makarov noticed that Vergil missed on purpose, but Erza who however didn't notice this simply moved to her left.

„_Big mistake, if she moved to her right this fight would last a bit longer_." Blaiddmon thought as he and everyone else saw Vergil hitting the ground and took his second sword out before Erza could react. Vergil swing his sword toward Erza's sword and next thing they heard was the sound of two blades colliding with each other.

Even though she menaged to block Vergil's attack she still recived some demage, sheer power that was put behind that swong was enough to send Erza at least 5 meters away from where she stood before. Then she saw him sheething his sword and looking at the blue sky as if he was waiting for something to happen or give him some sort of a sign. And then it happened, her swords broke into small pieces of metal.

„No way, I can't win against him..." Erza admitted much to surprise of most of her Guild.

Music ends

„Don't let this fight get to you." Vergil said calmly.

„I could barely put up a fight and you have complete control over your moves. You really are strong." Erza said.

„I still have a long way to go until I can say that I am strong. In fact I am still weak, when compared to that damn demon." Vergil said as he unconsciously touched lower right part of his neck.

„_Damn demon? Why would he say something like that?_" Erza wondered as she looked at Vergil's face in search for any kind of emotion, however she couldn't see anything, although she wasn't the only person who found Vergil's previous words rather strange. Makarov who joined them along with Cana, Natsu, Gray and Blaiddmon also took his time to study young demon's expression, although unlike Erza he did notice small hint of anger and hatered, maybe even a bit of regret in Vergil's golden eyes.

„What are you talking about?" Asked slightly curious Cana.

„It's nothing important, don't think about it." Vergil said as he looked at everyone around him with slightly colder gaze.

„But Vergil we are your new family, you have to tell us about you past once. You have to promise you'll share it with us, we are going to be friends after all." Levy said and Blaiddmon started laughing at Vergil's somehow partly hidden shock.

„_These humans... Kiara-san, maybe Vergil can soften up a bit with them around_." Blaiddmon thought as he laughed at now slightly annoyed demon.

„Blaiddmon... Could you be kind enough to explain to me what is so damn funny?" Vergil asked and Blaiddmon just continued laughing as he jumped on Vergil's left shoulder and patted it in order to show that he is laughing at his white-haired friend.

„Don't take it the wrong way, it's just funny to see you in humans company once again." Blaiddmon said and Makaov's eyes shot at wolf-like demon.

„Again? I wonder when and why did he spend his time with human." Makarov wondered as he looked at Vergil with serious expression although he didn't expect demon boy to turn his gaze toward him. Two stared at each other for a moment or two before Vergil looked at Levy.

„Listen Levy, I'm not really comfortable when it comes to talking about my past. There is a demon that I want to kill for reasons that I don't feel like telling you or anyone else here yet. Maybe in few years I can share that story with you, but I simply don't want to do that now." Vergil replied and although they were shocked to hear that he wants to kill someone they nodded, but every serious moment has it's ending...

„Vergil I want to fight you!" Natsu shouted and Vergil's left eye twitched a bit.

„Natsu... I defeated you few minutes ago. There is no point in fighting against you two times in one day." Vergil said much to Natsu's disappointment.

„Aw, come on Vergil. I'm all fired up and I want to get stronger!" Natsu shouted again but before Vergil could reply they Heard Gray snorting.

„Shut up Flame Brain. He clearly doesn't have time to bother with idiots like you." Gray said and Natsu turned towad half naked boy.

„What did have you just said Snowflake?!" Natsu shouted as Vergil looked at with questioning look.

„Huh, you wanna fight?" Gray retorted quickly, but before two boys could start a new fight Erza punched both of them.

„Are they always like this?" Blaiddmon asked as he looked at the trio.

„Yeah, you should get used to it." Cana said and Vergil sighed.

„Are you sure they are all friends, I can understand frinedly spars but this is far from friendly in my opinion." Vergil said and Cana and Levy chuckled.

„That's just the way they are, but they care about each other even though they would never admit it. We are all part of the same guild and although we have our fights and we often don't agree but we are still one big family." Cana said and Vergil looked at her.

„Wouldn't it be better for two persons who think in entirely different way to simply separate? It's clear that those two don't agree with each other." Vergil pointed out and Levy frowned.

„But if weall shared same opinion life would be boring, we wouldn't be able to learn new things." She said but Vergil still found it strange.

„_Humans are strange... Last time two major opinions clashed in the Demon World it caused only suffering and war._" Vergil thought as he turned toward Natsu, Gray and Erza.

„Let's go back, others are still having fun." Cana said and she along with Levy and the rest of the kids left the beach.

„Do you like Fairy Tail so far?" Makarov asked as he approached Vergil who was about to follow Natsu and others along with Blaiddmon.

„Yes, I guess I do. I am confused and this is pretty much new to me, to both of us. I don't think I'll regret joining your guild." Vergil confessed and Blaiddmon smiled.

„Do I have right to ask why are you confused?" Makarov asked.

„It's noting important really, I just don't understand humans very well." Vergil confessed and Makarov smilled.

„Fairy Tail will be your family from now on. Both you and Blaiddmon should know that. We are here to have fun together, protect each other, listen to each others problems and try our best to solve them. We may not share relationship connected by blood, but we have strong bonds that can overcome any obstacle." Makarov said and noticed that Vergil looked toward the sky once again.

„_Family, huh_?" Vergil thought as he looked at Makarov who slowly went toward the guild.

„You surprised me. I never thought you would give them an answer as honest as you did, well at least not about those things." Blaiddmon muttered and Vergil looked at him.

„It's not like they can change anything..." He said and two demons joined th rest of the guild.

* * *

It wasn't too long until Vergil looked at the Request Board in order to find a job he could do to earn some jewels and rent a place to stay for a while with Blaiddmon. Then a simple request caught his eyes, it read „Defeat rampaging forest Vulcans. Rank: B. Reward 150,000 Jewels." Vergil took it and went to Makarov.

„Old Man can I take this job?" Vergil asked and Makarov looked at the paper.

„I wouldn't normally agree with this, but you have enough magical power so yes, you can go." Makarov replied and Vergil nodded as he motioned for Blaiuddmon to join him.

„Finally a bit of action, I should bring some popcorns." Blaiddmon said as he and Vergil left the guild.

„Is it just me or are you trying to say that you won't fight?" Vergil asked with small smirk.

„That's right, what's the point of me fighting when you can tae care of it on your own." Blaiddmon told him as he jumped on Vergil's right shoulder.

* * *

Not too long after that two demons met with customer who backed away from them at first, but once Vergil showed his Fairy tail mark man somehow calmed down.

„We are here to defeat rampaging forest Vulcans, you don't have to b scared." Blaiddmon tried to assure older man but Vergil simply sighed.

„It's useless Blaiddmon, he is a human, how do you think a human like him could even understand the fact that some demons are here to help him. He probably still thinks that we want to kill him and to think that we suffered so much because of this..." Vergil said as he passed by old man who glanced at young demon one last time befor running into his house. Older man oppened the door and Blaiddmon who still sat on Vergil's shoulder looked at the man, although Blaiddmon also noticed that man wasn't alone, in fact from what he could feel that man lived with rather big family, in the house Blaiddmon felt energy of older woman, two adults and three kids, however with Vergil who decided to ignore that he had no choice but to wait until they defeated Vulcans.

* * *

Music – Fairy Tail OST – Invoke Magic

Only few minutes after walking straight into the forest two demons faced five mountain Vulcans but Vergil didn't seem to be interested in taking the fight way too seriously. Vergil dashed toward Vulcans and punched two of them with enough force to push them back, although remaining Vulcans tried to attack him, however Vergil quickly took his swords out and swung them around while slightly cutting abdomens of three Vulcans.

„You'll pay for this!" One of the Vulcans roared at Vergil who smirked.

„Come and get me. Pinky Hearts..." Vergil taunted Vulcans who attacked him in pure rage.

Vergil ducked under one of the Vulcan's fist and quickly landed a powerful uppercut on it's chin, however before he could continue his assault Vergil was interruptd by two Vulcans attemting to punch him from opposite sides, so young demon took this opportunity to jump up and cause two animals to hit each other.

„This is boring, they can't even touch him." Blaiddmon muttered as he watched Vergil who kicked one of three remaining Vulcans with enough force to knock him right into fourth Vulcan and now with four Vulcans being unconscious Vergil fired **Lightning Dragon's Roar** at them and last Vulcan who was unlucky enough to be in Vergil's range, in order to finally finish complete his job, although he restricted himself into only hurting group of animals instead of killing them.

Music End

„This was boring..." Blaiddmon muttered and Vergil smiled at him before heading toward the house where their customer lived.

* * *

Vergil knocked on the door and soon he was faced with girl who was about five years old.

„Hi, can we help you?" She politely asked but she was pulled back by middle aged woman who Vergil assumed was her mother.

„I finished my job, that's all I wanted to say." Vergil said and turned around.

„What about your reward?" Old man dared to ask.

„You need it more than we do, you have a family to feed and you most likely can't even pay that much. As much as I can see you only placed that reward in order to attract someone who can help you." Vergil stated as old man's eyes widened although before he could say anything Vergil was already on his way to the town, but then he and Blaiddmon heard something.

„Thank you for your help!" Old man shouted and Vergil was forced to turn around by Blaiddmon only to see entire family waving at them with happy expressions on their faces.

„By the way Vergil, where are wo going to sleep tonight?" Blaiddmon asked as he and Vergil walked away from the happy family.

„On that hill near town." Vergil simply stated and Blaiddmon's eyes widened in disbelief.

„Well I guess that being outside once in a while isn't that bad." Blaiddmon said as he got over his shock.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**-In The Next Chapter You Will Read-**_

* * *

„_**Hi kid, it's nice to meet you."**_

* * *

„_**No way, I don't feel like backing away now."**_

* * *

„_**I guess you are right."**_

* * *

„_**Maybe human can't, but demon can. Am I right Vergil?"**_

* * *

_**-Demon Talk-**_

„_**So what do you think about Fairy Tail?" Blaiddmon asked.**_

„_**It's good, I guess. We can take jobs and get stronger so I think I could stay there for a while."**_

„_**That's good to hear. Erza has some potential don't you think?"**_

„_**Yeah, same goes for everyone else, they just need some time to grow up."**_


	3. Big Battle

_**Answer on review:**_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for review.**_

Chapter 3 – Big Battle

It's been 6 months since Vergil and Blaiddmon joined Fairy Tail and right now they had just returned from another A-rank job only to notice that Gildarts, S-class mage of Fairy Tail and one of the strongest mages in Land of Fiore is back. Needless to say they were rather surprised by man's look as they saw a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length slicked back red hair and a stubbly beard, however before Vergil could properly react he was interrupted by certain pink haired mage.

„Vergil you are back! Fight me!" Natsu shouted as soon as he noticed that two demons were back and without even waiting for Vergil to reply on his challange young **Dragon Slayer** attacked with flame engulfed fist. Needless to say before Natsu could even punch him Vergil pinned him to the floor and charged his left fist with lightning before bringing it only few inches away from Natsu's face.

„Stop being so reckless, you'll get yourself killed if you contine attacking like that." Vergil lectured him as he pulled smaller **Dragon Slayer** back to his feet.

„You won't kill me." Natsu simply stated and Vergil looked at him with annoyed look.

„I won't but someone will and when that happens you in your last moments and more importantly everyone else in the guild will curse your own recklessness." Vergil said in only slightly higher tone, however it was enough to make Natsu and everyone else stop talking although Makarov and Gildarts looked at two **Dragon Slayers** with more interest then the rest of the guild, however silence was interrupted by Blaiddmon who began laughing.

„What's so funny?" Natsu asked as he looked at small demon.

„Just the fact that Vergil is the one who is lecturing you about being reckless, seriously Vergil when was the last time you actually didn't fight recklessly?" Blaiddmon teased and entire guild laughed since they knew about Vergil's reckless nature and enjoyment he found in fighting.

„I am a demon." He replied as if it explained everything and then went to the bar where Cana and Levy sat along with Makarov and Gildarts.

„Welcome back you two." Cana and Levy said and Blaiddmon hopped of Vergil's shoulder and jumped on the bar while Vergil smiled at two girls before turning toward Makarov and Gildarts.

„Welcome back. Vergil, I'd like to introduce you to our strongest mage Gildarts Clive." Makarov said and Vergil looked at red haired man.

„Hi kid, it's nice to meet you." Gildarts simply said and patted Vergil's shoulder.

„Likewise." Vergil muttered causing others to laugh and Gildarts to look at him with slightly confused look.

„Since he is a demon Vergil isn't used to be comfortable with humans he never got a chance to meet, don't worry Gildarts he didn't mean anything bad." Levy explained and Gildarts grinned.

„Well then we'll have to fix that!" Gildarts announced as he picked Vergil up and started throwing him as if he was a five-year old kid, needless to say this annoyed Vergil.

„Why you... Let go of me you damn old man!" Vergil shouted as he blasted Gildarts' face with, slightly more powerful then he wanted it to be, **Ki Blast** which caused Gildarts to stop what he was doing and allow Vergil to land on the floor, although instead of backing away young demon stared at S-class mage who was unaffected by Vergil's **Ki Blast**.

„What was that for? I only tried to help you to relax." Gildarts asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

„Tch. I'm not a little kid." Vergil told him and Gildarts smirked as he, Blaiddmon and older mages in the room felt Vergil's energy rising.

„Then what do you say we fight? Who knows maybe this can turn out to be a good fight, that is if that power level isn't everything you got." Gildarts announced and Vergil blinked at first but then he felt his heart beating faster.

„_Finally... Someone who can make me transform, someone that I can actually fight seriously... It's been a while since my heart beated like this, I almost forgot that it even existed_." Vergil thought as he smirked at Gildarts.

„Let's fight... I've been waiting for a long time to fight against someone as strong as you." Vergil admitted and two mages left the guild in order to find a better place for their battle while the rest of the guild followed them.

„_Let's see how strong are these new generations really and how strong a demon like him is._" Gildarts thought as he looked at young demon who never stopped smirking.

„_He is excited... even more than he himself knows, who knows maybe I'll finally get to see _**Demon Trigger**_ again, a technique that can turn almost every battle around, I wonder if he can also use it like that demon did_."

-Gildarts' flashback- 22 years ago-

16 years old Gildarts stood in front of huge army of demons which was led by huge dark gray demon who had four wings, at that time Gildarts was one of the youngest mages of Fairy Tail but with his **Crash Magic** he quickly found himself among strongest mages in the guild so A-class jobs were something he often did, however this one was exception.

It was supposed to be yet another mission in which he was supposed to kill some weaker demons that attacked cityzens, he didn't really know why he picked that job but something drove him to do it, however now he wondered if he was going to regret doing that. Gildarts' magic allowed him to defeat weaker demons with ease however his Crash, one of the most destructive if not the most destructive magics used by humans was almost useless against huge demon, sure it made small cuts on his less protected areas but this demon had tremendously hard skin.

„That's pathetic, all of you humans are going to die soon so stop bothering. Lord Mundus will rule over both worlds and then even those lucky humans that will somehow survive my attacks will die slow and painful death." Demon announced with sick happiness and rushed at Gildarts.

„Damn you..." Gildarts cursed as demon approached him and just as Gildarts was about to try to block demon's fist he was surprised to see a boy, who was most likely 13 or 14 years old stopping demon's attack with nothing but a sword.

„Well, well look at this, if it isn't the famous traitor, Beowulf the Lightbeast." Boy announced as he smirked at the beast.

„Sparda! I? I am a traitor? You are the one who betrayed us!" Beowulf shouted as his energy erupted around his body and caught both Sparda and Gildarts. However duo quickly stepped back before it could make any serious damege.

„You should stand back human, that demon is one of elite and although I am impressed by your strenght I can clearly see that you won't be able to put up much of a fight." Boy said and Gildarts frowned but then he realized that boy had golden eyes.

„Are you also a demon? Why would you be on my side?" Gildarts asked and Sparda let out a deep growl.

„Oh will you humans just shut up! Yes I am a demon so what! What makes you think that you are the only ones that are suffering? For your information we happened to be at war and he is my enemy." Sparda snapped and without waiting a single moment dashed at Beowulf.

Music – Devil May Cry OST – Bloody Blader

„Destroy him with thunderstrorm, Alastor _**(Alastor from Devil May Cry 1)**_." Sparda called out and his blade changed, he quickly jumped up by using **Air Hike** and slammed his sword onto Beowulf's arm with **Helm Breaker**, however his attack only made a small scratch and failed to prevent Beowulf from connecting his fist with Sparda's body. Needless to say Sparda quickly recovered from the punch and smirked at Beowulf.

„Let's end this game. **Demon Trigger**!" Sparda shouted and suddenly his body gained far more demonic appearance and his voice changed, however biggest change was his power level which was at least 100 times bigger than before.

Sparda **Flash Stepped** in front of the beast and sliced it's chest before bringing his sword up and cutting it's left eye. Beowulf stepped back and screamed in agony however before he could attack again Sparda began chanting something that neither Beowulf nor Gildarts could hear, but to Beowulf it became more than clear what he was saying once the younger demon pushed his arm against Beowulf's chest and made said demon disappear.

Music ends

„What was that? What did you do to him?" Gildarts asked astonished by demon's power.

„I sealed him away, while I fought against him I noticed that he was protected by Mundus, if I killed him Mundus would use Beowulf's body to create an portal big enough for him to escape from his prison, so I sealed damn demon away." Sparda explained.

„Thank you for helping me, you should join Fairy Tail, we could use someone as strong as you." Gildarts suggested but Sparda shook his head.

„I can't, I have other things to do, although thanks for invitation, maybe you humans are worth it after all." Sparda said and left leaving Gildarts confused.

-Flashback ends-

„Although now that I think about it Vergil does look a lot like Sparda." Gildarts thought as he glanced at yound demon for the last time before they found themselves on one of the hills near Magnolia. Vergil smirked as he stood in front of Gildarts and two prepared for the battle while entire guild watched them with anticipation.

„Are you sure you don't want to return back to the guild?" Gildarts asked as he smirked at his white-haired Guild mate who simply powered up before responding.

„No way, I don't feel like backing away now. After all a good fight once in a while makes life more interesting, don't you think?" Vergil replied and his powerbegan increasing.

„Are you going to use **Demon Trigger**?" Gildarts asked and Vergil blinked in surprise along with entire guild.

„A demon what?" Natsu asked but noone knew how to reply until Makarov approached him and others of his age.

„**Demon Trigger** is powerful technique, or rather a real form of a demon. You could say that **Demon Trigger** form is their most powerful form and it's also their real form. To be honest I never saw one,in fact only person who had chance to see it and live to tell the tale, as much as I know, is Gildarts." Makarov explained and Natsu stared in surprise before shouting.

„Gildarts you are amazing! You were able to defeat that **Demon Trim** thing!" Natsu shouted and Makarov facepalmed as Vergil's energy erupted from anger.

„It's **Demon Trigger**! So you saw it, huh? So who was the demon that you menaged to defeat?" Vergil asked and Gildarts laughed.

„Master you should have told Natsu entire story, I didn't defeat him, to be frank he saved me long ago but he said some confusing things about humans being worth it and some other things, although he was rather young, maybe 13 years old. Can you explain that to me, I'd like to know what happened to that demon and if I can I'd like to meet him again." Gildarts said but Vergil frowned.

„Only if you make me use **War Cloak 6**, if you don't then you'll have to satisfy with nothing." Vergil replied and Gildarts and Makarov blinked.

„You won't use **Demon Trigger**?" Makarov asked but instead of Vergil it was Blaiddmon who answered.

„**Demon Trigger** is powerful, too powerful if you ask me, there is no reason for Vergil to use it. **War Cloaks** are forms that Vergil can use because of Wargreymon and all of them are rather powerful, there are 10 cloaks and each one of them is stronger than previous one with **War Cloak 10** being the strongest one." Blaiddmon told them and they nodded in understanding, however before they could continue chatting they saw that Vergil became surrounded by tremendous amount of energy.

„**War Cloak 4**. Let's rock." Vergil announced and transformed as everyone's eyes widened at his new form.

Music – Fairy Tail OST – Champion Of Magic

Vergil dashed toward Gildarts and attempted to punch him, however Gildarts ducked under him and sent weaker **Crash** at young demon since he believed that Vergil would have dodged it. However Vergil took it head on but only damage was small crack on Vergil's left gauntlet.

„_No way!_" Gildarts thought as he blocked Vergil's kick with ease, however Vergil used **Lightning Dragon's Roar** at point black range so Gildarts had no other choice but to blast it with **Crash** and cause explosion to surround them. Two mages backed away from each other for a bit before Vergil **Flash Stepped** in front of Gildarts who only menaged to block **Demon Uppercut**, however Gildarts punched Vergil straight into said demon's face, which was slightly protected by the mask that covered it. Still Gildarts' punch pushed Vergil back, but before his feet touched the ground Vergil used **Air Hike** to gain height advantage and fire **Dark Lightning Dragon's Roar** at Gildarts who jumped back and evaded it before sending his **Crash **at Vergil's falling body. However with yet another **Air Hike** Vergil moved out of the way and safely landed on the ground.

„_Not bad, that technique is usefull for both attacking and dodging although he seems to be someone who rather fights in a very offensive and reckless way._" Gildarts thought as he looked at Vergil's stance which was rather full of opennings.

„_He is strong. I'm using _**War Cloak 4**_ and he is still not fighting at 100%._" Vergil thought as his heart pumped faster.

Vergil quickly approached Gildarts who prepared for the clsh as two mages excanged blows. Vergil started with a quick punch however Gildarts passed under it and landed a powerful uppercut on Vergil's chin, however Vergil stood oon his ground and kneed Gildarts on his stomach before punching said mage in the face, however Gildarts caught Vergil's forearm just after it connected only for Vergil to brutally pull it out of Gildarts' left hand's grip and cause small spikes on his gauntlet to make bruieses on Gildarts' left palm, however Gildarts ignored pain and punched Vergil right into his face and his punch was followed by baragge of punches all over Vergil's face and upper body, that is until Vergil slammed his left fist into Gildarts' right one and stopped S-class mage's attack.

Music ends

However Gildarts' fierce attack made some serious demage as Vergil's body hurt and his mask was half broken, not to mention that he had at least three broken ribs much to Blaiddmon's surprise, however smirk on Vergil's face said that he was far from defeated.

Music – Devil May Cry Anime OST – Bullet

Vergil charged toward Gildarts at an amazing speed and caught said mage of off his guard so now Gildarts was open for Vergil who punched him in the face. Then, Vergil fliped upside down in the air and kicked Gildarts vertically on said mage's shoulder, however Vergil continued his asault as soon as he landed on the ground and punched Gildarts before blasting him with two **Ki Blasts**.

„**Brave Punisher** _with only slightly powered down _**Ki Blasts**_ and Gildarts is still standing?_" Blaiddmon wondered as he saw S-class mage holding his ground without much problems, however Vergil quickly attacked again with **Darkness Dragon's Eruption **from beneth Gildart's who jumped back and sent **Crash** right toward Vergil who countered it with **Energy Wave**, however **Crash** was too strong and ended up going right through **Energy Wave** and hitting Vergil dead on. Gildarts almost began panicking once he saw destruction his attack caused, however smoke cleared and they saw Vergil who was once again transformed.

„This is **War Cloak 5**. I must say that I am amazed that you pushed me this far but now it's over, let's finish this with one final attack." Vergil announced and Gildarts nodded before raising his magic power to it's maximum causing most of the guild to fall unconscious and even more of them fell down when Vergil's energy rose to it's maximum and now only Makarov stood along with Blaiddmon who only managed to stay conscious because of constant exposure to high amount of magic power when he watched or helped Vergil in training.

Gildarts sent his mightiest **Crash** and Vergil countered it with **Big Bang Galick Gun**. Two attacks clashed and now transformed Blaiddmon used **Energy Barrier** to protect other mages from tremendous energy that both attacks leaked out. However one of attacks failed to continue and much to Makarov's surprise it was Gildarts' **Crash** and **Big Bang Galick Gun** passed right next to Gildarts before disappearing on Vergil's comand.

Music ends

Vergil's transformation faded away as two mages panted slightly but soon they smirked at each other.

„Too bad, it looks like I won't answer to your questions but let me tell you one thing, humans can't defeat every demon no matter how strong humans become, that's why the Demon World suffered in war and that's why many demons lost their lives." Vergil told him before turning around to walk away and Gildarts nodded, he was now at least one step closer to finding out why Sparda said that humans may be worth it and although it was small step he appreciated it. Also at that point most of the mages were awake once again so they all heard the rest of the conversation.

„Maybe human can't, but demon can. Am I right Vergil?" Gildarts asked and Vergil stopped walking.

„Unfortunately, although one day I will make sure that wish of everyone who lost their life back then becomes reality." Vergil announced and was about to leave when Gildarts asked something.

„Was demon named Sparda one of them?" Gildarts asked causing Blaiddmon and Vergil's blood to freeze as pure shock overcame them.

„Sparda? How do you know about him?" Vergil asked and Makarov, Gildarts and Blaiddmon noticed that he was shaking slightly.

„Blaiddmon who is Sparda?" Makarov quietly asked smaller demon.

„Master, I'm sorry but it's not up to me to say that..." Blaiddmon said quietly and Makarov nodded.

„He is a demon I met long ago. Is he your friend? How is he?" Gildarts asked but before he could ask any other question coldness in Vergil's eyes stopped him.

„He is dead." Vergil said before **Flash Stepping** away from the place, needless to say Blaiddmon quickly followed him.

-With Blaiddmon and Vergil-

Blaiddmon quickly found Vergil who leaned against one of many trees in the forest near Magnolia.

„You look awfully calm, is it because you already took out your frustration?" Blaiddmon asked as he pointed at rather big number of defeated forest Vulcans.

„They attacked me first, I had no intention to fight against them but my instincts just got the better of me." Vergil admitted as he clenched his fists.

„Who would have thought that Gildarts met Sparda-san." Blaiddmon stated and Vergil frowned as he looked at the sky while light breeze blowed through his white hair.

„There is noone else who could have helped Gildarts, he was the youngest demon to ever achieve Demon Trigger transformation, that is until I did it, but mine was result of... other things... and he was the only one who would have helped humans at that age." Vergil whispered barely loud enough for Blaiddmon to hear him.

„You know what they say... Like father, like son." Blaiddmon stated and this made small smile take place on Vergil's face.

„Let's go back, I'm a bit tired." Vergil said and duo began walking to the guild.

-With Makarov and Gildarts at the guild-

Makarov drank his beer as Gildarts sat next to him.

„Master, he defeated me. I think you know what this means." Gildarts said and Makarov nodded.

„Yes, he is our new S-class, we didn't get one in a very long time and then hecomes here and not only did he fight against you but he also defeated you." Makarov stated as he emptied his glass.

„Do you think he is somehow connected to that demon you met?" Makarov asked.

„Vergil looks a lot like Sparda, they are both demons and have white hair, well one had since Vergil told us that Sparda died. Also Vergil's reaction when I mentioned Sparda's name was strange... I'm not sure. They could have known each other. What do you know about kid's past?" Gildarts asked with serious but quiet tone.

„Nothing. We know that he is a demon but even after six months he never openned up to anyone in the guild, at least not about his past, however I can see that something is bothering him although he is hiding that fact rather well for someone as young as him." Makarov explained and then it hit Gildarts.

„Could it be that Sparda was his teacher? You know kid is really strong, so having a teacher as strong as Sparda would explain everything, well everything other then their similiar look." Gildarts said but before he or Makarov could say anything Vergil returned along with Blaiddmon.

„We are back." For once it was Vergil who announced it but much to his surprise instead of Natsu charging at him he was welcomed by cheers of other mages.

„I would have announced it now but it looks like everyone already realized. Vergil you are our new S-class mage." Makarov said and he and Gildarts joined in cheering.

„I think I like Natsu's „welcome back" much better..." Vergil stated and joined them in the party.

-About one week after that-

Right now everyone tried their best to hide their displesure because of Gildarts leaving again however even Vergil saw that one girl was simply not capable of hiding it, Cana Alberona. Over last six months Vergil came to like younger girl as well as other kids from their generation and sometimes he would join their small fights, however he was still clumsy when it came to comforting them when something was wrong, even more so since it was only on those rare occassions that he even got to notice something was wrong. So yound demon did what he thought was the best idea and since Blaiddmon decided to rest during that day he couldn't get any better opinion.

„Hi. Are you all right? You seem to be bothered by something." Vergil asked as he stood in front of Cana.

„It's nothing, I'm just a bit tired." Cana lied, however she never knew that if Vergil could see through one thing then it was lie.

„By the way, do you want to go get some juice and maybe something to eat?" Vergil asked and cana smiled.

„Thanks Vergil! Come on let's go!" She cheered and dragged him by his left hand.

Soon enough two kids found themselves sitting in restaurant and eating their meals, Vergil had some meat while Cana enjoyed kid sized pizza.

„You sure can eat a lot." Cana commented as Vergil finished his third portion.

„I am a demon I need to eat a lot in order to keep fighting." Vergil defended himself and Cana giggled.

„Anyway how are your injuries?" She asked and he smiled slightly.

„I'm almost fully healed. Thanks for asking." He replied.

„Is Gildarts' bothering you?" Vergil asked staright out of blue.

„It's nothing important." She said.

„It is if it's bothering you so much. You should talk about it if you want to." He suggested.

„Vergil... You really are the last person who should scold me when it comes to that." She scolded him and he simply smiled.

„I know, but I talk with Blaiddmon and it helps. I'm not telling you to come out and say whatever is bothering you to entire guild, but I'd like to see that you are sharing something with someone, anyone." Vergil said.

„I'll tell you on one condition." Cana announced and Vergil blinked.

„What do you want to know?" He asked with serious tone.

„Who is Sparda? You had strong reaction, well strong by your standards, when Gildarts mentioned his name." Cana demanded and Vergil sighed, few minutes past in silence and Cana slowly started regreting that she asked him something like that since she could see just how much he struggled to decide if he should tell her or not.

„If you don't want..." She tried to say but he interrupted her.

„His full name was Sparda Leonidas, he was my father." Vergil told her and her eyes widened in surprise.

„I'm sorry, it's my turn now. Well you see I came to Fairy Tail to find my father, Gildarts." Cana admitted and Vergil blinked before standing up since he saw how bothered she really looked like. Cana was taken out of her thoughts when Vergil pulled her into clumsy, yet caring left handed hug and she accepted it as she leaned into him before hugging him.

„Can I call you „Vergil-nii" from now on?" She asked much to his surprise.

„Well, I'm not sure but I guess it won't hurt. Yeah you can call me like that. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about Gildarts being your father." Vergil told her and she tightened her hold on said demon.

„I'll also keep your secret safe." She said and he gently patted her head, although once again he did it in a rather clumsy way and she responded with small giggle.

„Come on now, we should probably get you back home, it's getting dark. Where do you live anyway?" Vergil asked.

„At local church that takes orphans." Cana told him.

„Then you are goin to live with me and Blaiddmon until we get you into Fairy Hills." Vergil said and picked her up.

„Wait Vergil-nii. I don't want to bother you." She protested but he smiled at her as kindly as he could.

„I would be the worst big brother if I simply left you on your own, come on I'll carry you on my back." He said and small childish part of Cana took better of her as she held her arms around his neck.

-Ten minutes later-

„Blaiddmon we are home!" Vergil announced.

„Welcome home Ve... Wait a second. We?" Blaiddmon asked from another room.

„Yeah, Cana is going to live with us for a while." Vergil explained and Blaiddmon rushed out of the room and went straight to Cana before jumping into her arms.

„Don't worry Cana, Vergil may be almost emotionless idiot, but I'll make sure you feel comfortable." Blaiddmon welcomed her and in the same time teased Vergil.

„Don't worry Blaiddmon, I'm not uncomfortable around Vergil-nii." She told him and he nodded.

„That's good to hear. Wait... „Vergil-nii"?!" He shouted loud enough to make even Cana's ears hurt.

„Who are you and where is Vergil?" Blaiddmon asked in serious tone.

„Damn it Blaiddmon just shut the hell up, I'm tired." Vergil said and passed by next to confused and surprised demon.

S-class Arc - Finished

**_So that's it for this chapter. _**

**_-In The Next Chapter You Will Read-_**

„**This presence..."**

„**So could you explain what happened and why you stayed there instead of running away?"**

„**_This can only mean one thing... War is about to start once again."_**

„**_Rest now, we'll talk once she wakes up."_**

„**_Stop!"_**

„**_I killed her and now I'm going to kill you."_**

„**_Vergil! Run away."_**

„**_Gramps!"_**

**_-Demon Talk-_**

„**_Gildarts is so strong! He menaged to get you to use War Cloak 5!" Blaiddmon shouted and Vergil smirked._**

„**_He sure is strong I'd like to fight against him again." Vergil said._**

„**_But now that I think about it you really are clumsy when it comes to showing that you actually care." Blaiddmon said and Vergil's eye twitched slightly._**

„**_I'd like to see you doing it better thaan me." Vergil breathed out._**

„**_It's not like I need to try, I can easily surpass you in that." Blaiddmon teased before running way._**

**_Next Arc: Geryon The Timesteed Arc_**

**_Next chapter: Day That Started Everything_**


	4. Day That Started Everything

**_Answers on reviews:_**

**_blazeinferno – Thank you for your review._**

**_Andrew – I realized that I could have done the original much better, so I stared over. I do hope that it's better so far._**

* * *

Arc 2 – Geryon The Timesteed Arc

* * *

Chapter 4 – Day That Started Everything

* * *

Year – X778

* * *

Few months have passed since 14-years old Vergil who was now 167 cm tall became an S-class mage and he had earned a nickname: The Dark Slayer. Although Makarov told him that it was because humans most likely saw him as one who slays the dark, due to him saving many humans, however he saw it in a different light, Vergil believed that humans wouldn't just accept him liker that so he was named The Dark Slayer, as in demon who slays. He also wanted to believe in tat because of another nickname, the Dark Knight, which was nickname that his father, Sparda earned in the demon world.

Whatever was the meaning behind his nickname neither he nor Blaiddmon cared about that and now two demons approached Magnolia after yet another easy S-class mission, it was also rather simple. Council requested hat someone arrests some highly wanted criminals and Vergil took it because of his oqn little reasons.

* * *

-Flashback-

„Old Man we'll take this job." Vergil announced as he and Blaiddmon approached Makarov with job request.

„Request from Council? It's rare to see you doing one." Makarov told him and Blaiddmon chuckled.

„Just imagine look on their faces when someone from Fairy Tail accepts it and then they have to thank us. For that I'd honestly do many things." Vergil admitted with a smirk as Makarov began laughing.

„That's my boy, you are becoming more and more like a human every day. No offense though." Makarov joked and Vergil's smirk widened.

„I don't mind being more like a human, I'm actually beginning to wonder if I still have some human blood in me." Vergil's mouth announced before his mind could actually think about it and Makarov shot him a questioning look.

„Human blood?" He asked and Vergil quickly turned around.

„I should get going, I'll see you soon." He said and left the guild.

-Flashback ends-

* * *

„_I wonder how the hell am I going to get out of this situation. Old Man won't let that one slide as easily as others, I'm already asking for too much... I never told them anything about my past, well only person who knows something is Cana who knows about my father, but other than that it's all blank. Wasn't almost an entire year enough for me to get comfortable enough to open up to them at least a little bit?_" He wondered and Blaiddmon noticed his discomfort.

„Are you bothered by what you said yesterday?" Blaiddmon asked and Vergil nodded, however before they could continue their conversation they felt familiar presence.

„_This presence..._" Vergil thought.

„That is... Vergil please tell me you also felt that!" Blaiddmon said.

„I did, I feel presence of six 1st Hell: Prides, two 4th Hell: Sloths, two Butchers, but the one that is the most dangerous is Hell Vanguard, also I feel three humans there as well, it seems like they are kids." Vergil said as he began **Flesh Stepping** toward the demons and humans along with Blaiddmon who was on his shoulder. _**(I'm using demons from Devil May Cry)**_

However Vergil suddenly felt presence of one of the 1st Hell: Prides disappearing but he knew that he still needed to hurry up and two demons arrived just in time to save three kids from attack of one of the 1st Hell: Prides and Blaiddmon jumped off Vergil's shoulder so that he can protect kids if he needs to.

Music – Devil May Cry 3 OST – Divine Hate

Vergil unsheethed his sword and cut two 1st Hell: Prides in half and then quickly dodged attack of an 4th Hell: Sloth. He jumped away and concentrated on another 1st Hell Pride, he unsheethed his second sword and attacked it by swinging his swords in x shaped pattern, combined force of his attacks shattered 1st Hell: Pride's weapon and cut him in four pieces.

Vergil quickly turned his attention toward two approaching 4th Hell: Sloths and spun his sword around before trusting it inside of one of the 4th Hell Sloth's guts by using **Stinger**, however it wasn't enough to defeat it so he forcefully slashed toward the air with his sword while it was still in demon's guts. This action was followed by him quickly turning around and making a deep cut on second 4th Hell: Sloths stomach and then cutting it in half with a slash from above. Vergil then quickly charged toward the last two 1st Hell: Prides and cut them in amll pieces.

Just when he was about to attack another demon he noticed the shadow underneath him and quickly lifted his sword in order to defend himself from Butcher's buzzsaw, however he quickly had to counter second buzzsaw. Then he saw Hell Vanguard approaching him at high speed and he quickly understood that it had used **Teleportation** technique and that if he gets hit by that attach he could be seriously wounded, so he **Flash Stepped** out of the way and left Hell Vanguard to attack Butcher. Buther cried out as his right arm fell to the ground, but his suffering came to an end when Vergil used **Jet Stream** on it before finishing last Butcher off with **Galick Gun**. However Vergil quickly needed to duck in order to avoid Hell Vanguard's try to attack him once again with combination of **Teleportation **and quick attack but Vergil kew that something like that was supposed to happen so just as Hell Vanguard flew above him he turned his back to the ground and fired **Lightning Dragon's Roar** to blow it away.

Music ends

Vergil sheethed his swords and went to the kids, he saw two girls and ony boy, boy wore blue suit and had white hair, girl next to him also had white hair and wore pink short sleeved dress, she holded white-haired girl who wore punk-gothic styled clothes which left little to imagination and she was unconscious, however Vergil soon noticed Fairy Tail's mark on her left thing.

„_New members, huh?_" Blaiddmon thought as he noticed Fairy Tail mark.

„Thank you for saving us, but please help use one more time, we don't have a place to go and Mira-nee is unconscious." Girl said.

„Lisanna, they are demons! I know the helped us, but you shouldn't ask demons for help!" Boy warned little girl.

„They are good persons, I can see it. So what if they are demons there must be at least few good demons." Small girl scolded the boy.

„Why don't you tell me your names and then we can go to my house. By the way I'm Vergil Leonidas." Vergil said surprising both kids.

„Vergil Leonidas? The Dark Slayer?" Boy asked and Vergil nodded.

„I am sorry for what I said, I didn't know that you are Fairy Tail's mage. Please accept my apology. I'm Elfman Strauss and this is my younger sister Lisanna and unconscious girl my older sister Mirajane." Elfman said.

„It's nice to meet you. See Elfman, I told you they are good, if they are part of Fairy Tail then they must be good persons." Lisanna said with wide smile on her face..

„It's a plesure to meet you. Anyway, let's go home now, your sister needs some rest." Blaiddmon said and looked at Vergil who understood that look Blaiddmon gave him basicly pleaded for Vergil to carry unconscious girl.

„I'll carry your sister and you two just follow me and Blaiddmon." Vergil said and kids nodded.

-After some time- In front of Vergil and Blaiddmon's house-

Two demons lived in a house which consisted from two floors, on the first floor they had living room, kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms while second floor, which was mostly without any purpose had three bedrooms, bathroom and room where Blaiddmon slept. As for furniture it was simple and they only had what they needed.

They arrived and Vergil placed Mira in one of the bedrooms, the one that was on the first floor and right next to his own and then he led Elfman and Lisanna to the living room.

„So could you explain what happened and why you stayed there instead of running away?" Blaiddmon asked and Elfman and Lisanna looked down before Vergil spoke up.

„There's no need to be afraid, I might not be a human but I'm not going to kill or hurt you if you say something I don't like." Vergil told themand after a minute or two Lisanna finally found courage to speak.

„Well first of all we joined Fairy Tail today and since we are new we didn't have a place where we could sleep, so Master offered us to stay in the Guild, but Mira-nee got in a fight with girl that we later learned is Erza and decided to decline Master's offer. She left and we went after her and got lost in to us an unknown part of town, that's where we were attacked by eight demons and also that's where you have found us. Mira-nee menaged to take out one of those black demons, you took down three of them later, but then she tried to attack that big one with buzzsaws, however she was hit by it, fortunatelly it didn't hit her with buzzsaw so she will be fine when she wakes up. As for why we didn't run, well I think it's because Mira-nee wanted to prove her strenght." Lisanna explained and Blaiddmon nodded, however Vergil just stayed silent.

„What do you think about this Vergil?" Blaiddmon asked and after a bit of thinking Vergil turned toward two siblings.

„Rest now, we'll talk once she wakes up." He instructed as he implied that he needed Mira to be present for the rest of the conversation.

* * *

-Few hours later-

Mira woke up and with Lisanna's help went to the living room where Elfman and Blaiddmon waited for her with smiles on their faces and Vergil who didn't even pay attention to her, as he was deep inside of his thoughts.

„_Demons? Why are we here?_" Mira wondered.

„Hey Mira, it's nice to see you are awake. I'm Blaiddmon." Blaiddmon said.

„Whatever." Mira replied coldly.

„So cold…" Blaiddmon whispered and Mira went toward Vergil.

„Thank you for saving my siblings." She muttered and Vergil finally looked at her.

„What's wrong with you?" He simply asked, but his question managed to anger Mira.

„What's wrong with me?! I said thank you, you idiot punk! What's wrong with you?!" She retorted quickly and for the first time in many years Vergil clearly showed his anger.

„You almost died because of those demons! How do you think your siblings would have felt if that happened?! If you are so willing to throw your own life away then don't do that in front of your siblings or those who care about you damn it!" He snapped and Mira's sapphire eyes met his golden ones.

„All demons that we encountered were in „Demon Book" and it said that those were weaker demons! I should have been able to defeat them with my Satan Soul!" She retorted again.

„Weaker demons? Yes they are weak when they are compared with middle or higher ranked demons and even though demons are devided into lesser, powerful and elite demons none of them are as weak as you may think! Since you said that you thought that you can defeat them because of that lousy book proves that you haven't fought against them before! Might controls everything and without strength you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself. Humans don't have strength that's needed to defeat every demon so they aren't supposed to fight against demons alone, especially if they are kids." Vergil said.

„You are also a kid! What gives you a right to criticize me?!" She snapped.

„I am a demon!" He raised his voice.

„You think I can't see that?! You have yellow eyes only complete idiot would think that you are a human! When we are talking about that why didn't you join those demons instead of protecting us?! You are a demon, why would you protect humans?" She shouted as their energy slowly became noticable.

„That's none of your business!"

„Oh really?! Well me fighting against those demons isn't your business either!"

„No, but some idiot's willingness to throw away her life and make her siblings live with regret and sorrow is!"

„Why you punk..." She breathed out and her magic reached it's maximum and now combined with small fraction of Vergil's magic it was about to trn out very bad.

„Mira-nee/Nee-chan/Vergil stop it!" Lisanna, Elfman and Blaiddmon shouted before Mira and Vergil's quarrel could end up with a fight and they knew all to well that Mira wouldn't stand a chance against Fairy Tail's strongest mage.

„Mira-nee, please stop, he saved us." Lisanna plead her sister.

„He needs to be thought a lesson." Mira said.

„Vergil come on, nothing good will come out of this." Blaiddmon said.

„Like I care." Vergil said.

„Come on you two, nee-chan you should rest and thank Vergil-san for saving us, Vergil-san please don't take any offence because of nee-chan's words." Elfman said.

„Wait I think i know what's wrong here. Both of you are plaing hard to get, however you actually like each other." Lisanna said and Blaiddmon laughed.

„What?! Lisanna! How could you even think that?" Both Vergil and Mira shouted and now even Elfman joined in Lisanna and Blaiddmon's laughter.

„On the other hand, they are right. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, I'm sorry." Vergil said.

„I guess I should apologize as well... I'm sorry and thank you for protecting us." Mira said.

„No problem, though I'm impressed, Lisanna told me you menaged to defeat one of 1st Hell: Prides, after what you said I have to admit that I'd like to see how strong you are." Vergil said.

„You aren't that weak either, I accept, but don't think I'll go easy on you just because you saved us, I was just caught by surprise against that huge demon, I thought it was slower." Mira said with a smirk.

„Overconfident, huh? Do you plan on taking my title so soon?"

„What title?"

„Ah, yes I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Vergil Leonidas." Vergil said and Mira's jaw dropped.

„You are Fairy Tail's strongest mage?"

„Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

„No, I think not." Mira said.

„Vergil-san really is strong nee-chan. Be careful." Elfman warned her.

„I will, don't worry Elfman."

„There's no need to worry Elfman, I won't hurt your sister and by the way just call me Vergil, I'm not that old." Vergil said and Elfman nodded.

„So when do you want to fight against me?" Mira asked.

„Whenever you are ready?"

„Then how about right now?" Mira asked.

„Right now?!" Lisanna, Elfman and Blaiddmon asked.

„Sure, let's go outside." Vergil agreed and group left the house.

* * *

-Outside-

Music – Mirajane – Satan Soul theme

Mira used her **Take-over: Satan Soul** and attacked Vergil with her fist but Vergil caught it and punched her lightly in her guts. However Mira attack again, this time with **Demon Blast**, but she was surprised when it was eaten by Vergil.

„I'm **Darkness **and** Lightning Dragon Slayer**, as long as your attack isn't much stronger then me I can eat it, that is if it's darkness or lightning based attack." Vergil said.

„Then that only leaves me hand to hand combat." Mira said to herself, but then she quickly attacked, she tried to punch Vergil but he blocked it, however unlike last time she continued with barrage of punches and kicks. Still her efforts were in vain as none of her attackes menages to hit Vergil who either blocked them or dodged them. Then just before she could throw yet another punch on him he quickly kicked her and she was pushed back and fell on the ground.

Mira being Mira refused to give up wthout a good fight so she stood up and charged at Vergil again this time with far greater speed which surprised even Vergil himself. She was almost in front of him when she flew up in the air and prepared to attack him from above but Vergil used **Air Hike** to reach her, young demon punched Mira in her guut but she used last bits of her strenght to punch said demon in the face. Although it was useless and Vergil pushed her away from him and she fell on the ground. She expected a new attack but he just started walking toward her and once he was in front of her he extended his hand toward her. She understood and took his hand before he helped her to get up.

Music ends

„She is strong, one day she could hold her own even agains some of the strongest demons." Blaiddmon said.

„You are good at hand to hand combat, but you have a clear disadvantage against me so you couldn't use your power to it's maximum, either way I'm rather impressed." Vergil complimented her.

„Thank you."

„So do you think we could forget about that little quarrel and start from the beginning, maybe even go on jobs together from time to time?" Mira asked after short silince.

„Sure, I'd like that." Vergil said and with that they got back inside of the house, needless to say about an hour later they were all in their beds.

* * *

„_This can only mean one thing... War is about to start once again_." Vergil thought as he lied down in his bed and looked around his room. He had bed, big enough for two people which Vergil bought for his own reasons, simple furniture which was usually in bedrooms and picture of his fourth birthday. He smiled as he was held in front of his birthday cake by both of his parents, on his shoulder was slightly smaller Blaiddmon and by his father's left was his grandfather figure, Gennai. Vergil soon closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Little less than 5 years old Vergil stood helplessly as he watched his mother facing Mundus.

„Stop!" Vergil screamed but Mundus just laughed and killed Kiara Leonidas.

„I killed her and now I'm going to kill you." Mundus said with sick grin on his face as he approached young demon.

* * *

-With Blaiddmon in his room-

Blaiddmon woke up once he felt familiar disturbance in Vergil's energy, however knowing that there is nothing he could do he forced himself to try and sleep once again.

„_I just hope he won't wake anyone up._" Blaiddmon thought as he realized potential danger of someone knowing about Vergil's problem. Now that he thought about it the only reason Cana didn't end up finding out about young demon's problem was because Vergil was often on jobs that made him sleep in another town and the fact that they were smiply lucky.

„_Damn this luck of ours, he didn't have them for entire week and out of all the times it just had to be tonight._" Blaiddmon cursed as he fell asleep.

* * *

-Back to Vergil-

Vergil tried to run away but his legs woundn't move and just as he was about to get killed Sparda in his **Demon Trigger** form attacked Mundus.

„Vergil! Run away." Sparda shouted at his son as he did his best to push Mundus back, but it was useless and before Vergil could even start running Sparda fell down. Now with only few meters separating two demons Vergil had no hope of survival and Mundus cut young demon. However before Mundus could land finishing blow on him, Vergil was protected by Gennai and then quickly taken by Blaiddmon who transformed only few moments before that.

„Gramps!" Young Vergil screamed and then everything turned black.

* * *

„Stop!" Vergil screamed and reached his right hand out, however next thing he saw was his own bedroom lighted with moonlight.

„Damn it..." He muttered but he was taken out of his thoughts by knocking.

„Hey punk! Are you all right?" Mira asked from the other side of his doors.

„Ye-Yeah... I'm fine..." He replied softly although he regreted the fact that he allowed himself to sound so vulnerable. Needless to say Mira noticed this and went straight into demon's bedroom.

„You are obviously not all right. You are shaking and you are covered in sweat. What's wrong punk?" Mira asked without giving away any emotion.

„It doesn't matter..." He muttered and she snorted at him.

„You yell and wake me up, you the most powerful mage in Fairy Tail allowed yourself to shake because of whatever is bothering you. Well it's either something important or you are simply weak. Now tell me what happened." Mira demanded to know but to her surprise Vergil stood up and pinned her against the wall and held her wrists with his arms.

„Listen Mirajane... What bothers me is my own problem. I apologize for waking you up so now return back to your own room." Vergil breathed out as his golden eyes sent shivers down Mira's spine. However she refused to give up until he gave in and told her everything so she stared back at his eyes and then she saw it, as much as he tried to force her to leave his eyes told her completely different story. It was truth when they said that eyes mirrored someone's soul even if that someone was supposed to be emotionless demon, because in Vergil's eyes Mira saw small kid who needed to be saved. His eyes begged for help and guilt, regret and sorrow were just as noticable as that small almost unnoticable call for help, although she also saw loneliness and right now she felt kind of special, after all she just saw part of him that most likely noone saw, maybe not even Blaiddmon.

„I refuse. I won't leave until you tell me what's wrong." She told him with even greater determination which slowly began cracking Vergil's already disturbed act.

„Leave." He almost pleaded but she smirked.

„Why are you still holding my arms if you want me to leave? Are your actions betraying your words, huh Devil Boy? **_(For some reason I find devil boy to be better than demon boy and it's basiclly the same)_**" Mira teased him and although he let go of her she didn't move.

„Can you leave now?" He asked and Mira shok her head much to his surprise and quickly sat down on his bed.

„What the hell are you doing?" He asked weakly and she smirked.

„Whatever is bothering you most likely had something to do with your sleepingI'm going to sit here tonight until you fall asleep." Mira said with a smirk.

„That's not going to happen." He said with serious.

„Vergil. Let me help you, think about it as a thank you for saving us." Mira said and he looked at her before deciding to sit next to her..

„Mirajane, just get out. I don't feel like throwing you out of my room." He told her but she smirked.

„We can get to know each other like this, just lie down before I end up announcing your little weak moment to everyone in the guild." She told him and he gruntted.

„You damn little. That was a blackmail." He breathed out before doing as he was told, but much to his surprise and annoyance she began fondling his face.

„_I must keep myself from killing her. She is a guildmate, part of family, she has younger siblings, one day she could be really strong..._" He began thinking about many other reasons for not hurting her as he tried to ignore her left hand which was currently in his hair.

„Just get some sleep." Mira suggested to him and his eyes openned much to her annoyance, however cold look in his eyes told her to keep that annoyance to herself.

„What? You are not going to ask something like „What is bothering you?" or something like that?" He asked while refusing to take his cold gaze of off her.

„How am I supposed to ask you anything? It's obvious, even to me that I would open your wounds even more and it looks like they can't even heal on their own, so asking about it will only make it worse. If you want to talk about it I'll listen, no matter when or where." She told him and he looked at her with surprise. Immediately she noticed that his cold gaze changed slowly but surely and she could swear she saw small smile on his face just for a moment.

„I had a nightmare... well more of a bad memory... That's all." He admitted and she blinked.

„Memory? Was it bad enough to make you act like that?" She asked although she already knew the answer.

„Yeah. I had that nightmare for almost ten years, although it makes short „pauses" from time to time." He told her and she took his left hand into her right one, but this time he didn't react, he didn't look annoyed but he didn't look happy eaither.

„Do you think that being with someone would help?" She asked and he took his time to think about it.

„I don't know, I never tried." He told her before closing his eyes and then another question appeared in her mind.

„Can I ask you something?" She asked and Vergil openned his eyes.

„You already did, so I think you can do it again." He said with a smile and she saw relief being hinted in his eyes.

„Why did you protect us from demons instead of joining them?" She asked and once she saw his hesitation she decided to leave it like that.

„It's fine, you don't have to answer." She told him.

„My mother was a human and she was killed... by a demon. That's why I'm protecting humans. This is the only thing that reminds me of her, other then few pictures. And her death is aso part of my nightmare." He said and took out his amulet.

„I'm sorry I didn't know." She told him quietly.

„It's fine, you couldn't know." He assured her and closed his eyes.

„Goodnight." She quickly told him due to being uncomfortable about current situation but he smiled and replied.

„Sweet dreams Mira." He replied and she was both surprised by the fact that he replied and by the fact that he just called her Mira instead of Mirajane, but then she boldly closed the distance between them and briefly kissed his left cheek, before getting back to fondling him. That night Vergil didn't have any new nightmares, however morning was rather awkard for young demon.

Vergil was woken up by scent of something being cooked, so he got up and quickly found himself in front of Strauss siblings and Blaiddmon, however that didn't surprise him, what surprised him was Mira preparing food.

„Good morning." Vergil announced his presence.

„Good morning. How did you sleep?" Mira asked without turning toward him, although she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

„Great." He plainly answered and Blaiddmon looked at him with shock clear on his face.

„But what about your...?" He tried to ask but stopped himself when he realized that they weren't alone.

„His nightmares?" Mira supplied and Blaiddmon's blood froze as he looked at Vergil angry expression and small sparks that began surrounding him.

„What ws that Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked due to curiosity.

„Nightmares aren't manly." Elfman said and sparks around Vergil's body turned into lightnings.

„Do you mind repeating that again, Mira?" Vergil asked in deadly cold voice.

„If you want to sound angry then you shouldn't call me „Mira", don't you agree Devil Boy?" Mira teased him and he let out a small growl.

„If I were you I would stop doing that, if you cross last line I won't let you get away with it unharmed." He breathed out much to Lisanna, Elfman and Blaiddmon's horror.

„If he attacks Mira-nee for real we'll lose her." Lisanna realized.

„Mira-nee stop it!" Lisanna shouted at her older sister.

„Don't worry Lisanna, Devil Boy won't hurt me." Mira assured her.

„Oh and what makes you think that?" Vergil asked as his gaze turned even colder.

„I trust you and you also trust me, before you say that you know you should carefully think about our last conversation. If you didn't trust me than you would have never told me those things." Mira told him and his eyes widened as Blaiddmon realized everything.

„Vergil... She knows. Am I right?" Blaiddmon asked but Vergil only nodded.

„Nee-chan what is going on here?" Elfman asked.

„I'm not telling you anything and if either of you, or anyone else asks Vergil or Blaiddmon about this I won't let you off the hook so easily." Mira told them and two siblings gulped as they nodded, but on the other hand Vergil looked at her rather surprised before grinning.

„Thanks Mira." He said and she smirked at him.

„That's my Devil Boy, come on now sit down, it's time for breakfast." She teased and Vergil's left eyebrow twitched.

„Why you... I'm not your Devil Boy." He breathed out but she patted his head much to everyone's disbelief.

„Who knows, maybe one day you will be." She teased him and laughed at the fact that other than growling Vergil didn't actually bother to do anything.

„I'll pay you back for this Mira." He said and she just smirked.

„We'll see about that Devil Boy, we'll see." She told him and his left eyebrow twitched.

„Yeah, we'll see." He replied with smirk as he ignored her patting him.

* * *

**_So that's it for this chapter, anyway I combined previous chapters 4 and 5 into this and I plan on doing that more often in exchange for longer chapters ad maybe another arc or two, maybe three depending on how much do I want to go with this timeline (X777 – X784) . By the way I can already see a very angry demon when I get to manga chapter 365, if you know what I mean, I already have basics for that arc, so all that matters now is amount of free time._**

* * *

**_-In The Next Chapter You Will Read-_**

* * *

„_**You do understand what that request says, right?"**_

* * *

„_**Master we are going on this job."**_

* * *

„_**Either don't go on that job or let me go with you."**_

* * *

„_**I believe in your power."**_

* * *

„_**Oh great I just had to be right."**_

* * *

„_**What the Hell? We are not going to leave you here!"**_

* * *

**_-Demon Talk-_**

* * *

„**_So... It's Mira, huh?" Blaiddmon asked._**

„**_What are you talking about?" Vergil replied with a question._**

„**_You know, letting her fondle you, telling her about your nightmares, because of those things I'm beginning to think that you are falling for her." Blaiddmon teased._**

„**_Blaiddmon we didn't even spend 24 hours knowing each other and you think that I already fell for her. You sure have active imagination." Vergil defended himself but Blaiddmon only laughed._**

* * *

**_Next chapter:_**_**Troubles In Lipinus Town**_


	5. Troubles In Lipinus Town

_**Answer on review:**_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for your review.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 5 –_**_**Troubles In Lipinus Town**_

* * *

Few days have passed since Mira and her siblings joined Fairy Tail, Elfman had a good relationship with everyone, with only exception being Erza due to Mira's relationship with her, Lisanna had the best relationships with Natsu and both her and Elfman saw Vergil like an older brother figure, although he was somewhat bothered by that fact. Speaking of Vergil, he had rather good relationship with fellow guildmates and sometimes even went on jobs with other younger mages even though he was S-class mage, however due to him taking S-class missions every time he wasn't doing that he wasn't with in the guild as much as other mages, especially kids would like him to be. However few days of Vergil's absence and the fact that he didn't take another mission worried older mages. As for Mira she and Erza were rivals and had daily brawls, also she had somewhat of a good relationship with Vergil, as good as it could be after only few hours that is.

* * *

„I'll make you cry Mirajane!" Erza threatened as she launched herself at Mira.

„Die Erza!" Mira replied as two girls collided fists.

„As noisy as always." Someone muttered and entire guild turned toward the door to see Blaiddmon and surprisingly bandaged Vergil. Said demon had bandaged arms and small bandage on his left cheek.

„We are home." Blaiddmon said as if Vergil's state was normal.

„Welcome back you two. What in the world happened to you my boy?" Makarov asked, but before Vergil could answer he was attacked by noone other than Natsu..

„This is my chance, **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu shouted but instead of punching Vergil he ended up punching floor where Vergil stood.

„I'm not in a mood for a fight right now Natsu, if you don't want to get hurt I advice you to stop attacking me today." Vergil said and sat down close to Makarov while Blaiddmon hopped on the table, as for the rest of the Guild they undestood that this as one of those don't-bother-me-if-you-want-to-live moods, but let's just say that certain someone was bold enough to piss him off.

„Hey Devil Boy what happened to you? Someone defeated you?" Mira asked but Vergil simply scowled.

„Mind your own business." He simply said but this only served to piss Mira off.

„Why you... Don't look down on me Vergil!" Mira snapped as she tried to punch said demon, but he simply ducked under her fist and pinned her to the bar as his right arm held her neck.

„Vergil!" Makarov tried to scold demon's actions but Vergil suddenly began talking.

„If you are so easy to anger you'll die. Control your emotions and if you can't use them to gain strenght. It's true that for your age you have rather huge amount of power and it's true that without power you can't trully protect anyone. However remember one thing, power without control is just like sword without a wielder, it's useless." Vergil told her and let go of her.

„Fine, fine... Although I want to know who did that to you. Whoever it was must be very strong." Mira said as she observed Vergil's bandaged arms.

„It's nothing important, I was just training." Vergil told her and she looked at him with eyes that told him she simply didn't believe him.

„You were training and ended up like this? Why are you lying?" Mira asked and Vergil's left eye twitched.

„I'm telling the truth. Try training in the Demon world and you'll see how harmless it is, especially if you train in that place." Vergil muttered but Mira smirked.

„I won't believe you until you take me there." She told him but he ignored her.

„Old Man, are there any new S-class jobs?" Vergil said as he completely ignored Mira's request.

„No, there aren't." Makarov replied with amused look on his face, Vergil just ignored Mirajane Strauss, girl who menaged to scare even older mages and she was in the guild for only few days. However Makarov wasn't that surprised by this, however he was more than surprised by the fact that Mira gave nickname to Vergil who didn't seem bothered by that.

„So Devil Boy, huh?" Makarov asked and Vergil shot him a cold glare.

„Don't you dare to say another word Old Man." Vergil said and Makarov just laughed.

* * *

-Few hours later-

* * *

Vergil was about to go and take a job when he heard Natsu shouting.

„All right! I'm going on this job!" Natsu shouted as he held a job request in his hand.

„You do understand what that request says, right?" Mira asked.

„Um. Need something-something exterminater... Something is something, at something, maybe? The reward is 50,000 Jewels." Natsu said and Vergil almost facepalmed, almost.

„_So that's how he picked his requests so far. He sure is one lucky brat to always end up taking a job that he actually can do._" Vergil thought but then gave a weak smile toward his fellow **Dragon Slayer**, at least boy menaged to get his mind off of his tired and beaten body.

„You didn't read it at all." Lisanna panicked and Natsu only answered with simple „Shut up."

„You can't even read. All you understand is a reward, idiot." Mira mocked.

„Mira-nee." Lisanna scolded her.

„I can read. Igneel taught me leters…" Natsu said and as he continued naming food he started crying.

„Don't cry Natsu… So cute." Mira said while making kind of creepy face.

„Hey you, hands off." Lisanna said to her older sister and then Erza joined them and to cut story short she forced Natsu to go with her and learn how to read while Mira laughed and Lisanna wished him luck, as for Vergil he just sighed again and decided to rest for a little longer.

* * *

Soon after that Strauss siblings took a request that asked for a team of three or four mages for dealing with one demon with reward of 200,000 Jewels and it was ranked C due to them not knowing demon's strenght.

„Master we are going on this job." Lisanna said and Vergil took chance to glance at it and see how many demons are supposed to be taken out, however as soon as he saw that there was only one demon his eyes widened.

„Mirajane you are not going on that job!" Vergil raised his voice and entire guild froze. Did they just hear the Dark Slayer sound as if he was scared or worried?

„Huh? What's wrong?" Elfman asked clearly worried about demon's reaction and his worry only grew bigger when he saw Blaiddmon's reaction. Small demon was terrified and they couldn't understand why.

„I already made my mind Devil Boy. Don't tell me you are worried about us. That's so cute, I honestly didn't think you could worry about humans." She said but soon realized that she made a mistake in saying that.

„I'm sor..." She tried to apologize but Vergil cut her off.

„I am worried. There, I confessed, are you satisfied now? Just don't go on that job." He said with almost pleading look.

„We already decided, I'm not going to run away from demons just because of my previous encounter with them." Mira said and turned around but Vergil sighed and finally suggested.

„Either don't go on that job or let me go with you." Vergil said and Mira simply motioned for him to come with them..

„Why are you worried Vergil? It's just one demon." Elfman asked.

„It's because it's one demon that I'm worried. Lesser demons usually go in groups, powerful demon go with smaller army of lesser ones and only elite demon go on their own. Chance of this demon being elite one is high, very high." Vergil explained and Mira sighed.

„We will go, after all since you are going with us nothing bad will happen. So let's go to the Lupinus." She said.

„I sure hope that nothing will happen to us." Vergil muttered quietly but loud enough for Mira to hear him.

„Blaiddmon stay here, you deserve some rest, I'll be back as soon as I can." Vergil said and Blaiddmon nodded although unwillingly.

„_I have a bad feeling about this._" Blaiddmon thought as he watched white haired group that was currently preparing to leave. Soon Vergil and Strauss siblings left the Guild and went toward train station.

„I believe in your power." Mira said quietly so that only Vergil could hear her, at first he was confused but then understood that she heard him and smiled at her as his eyes sent her silent thank you.

* * *

-After around half an hour on the train-

* * *

„You have a motion sickness?" Mira asked Vergil who suffered from headache and well a bit of motion sickness, although it was not even close to Natsu's.

„Yeah, that's why I don't use transportation that often." He said.

„Don't worry Vergil-nii, you'll be fine once we arrive to Lipinus." Lisanna said.

„Vergil-nii? Please Lisanna I'm most likely worst big brother you could ever hope to have and I don't feel like having new family." Vergil said as he tried his best to stop Lisanna from calling him like that, albeit it was in vain.

„But you are older then me, you protected me, you are good person, we both have white hair, Cana is also calling you „Vergil-nii" and there are probably many other reason for me to call you like that." Lisanna explained much to Vergil's annoyance and Mira and Elfman's amusement.

„You are a human and I am a demon. Isn't that enough for you not to call me like that? Also don't use Cana as your argument when she started calling me like that I knew her far longer than I know you." Vergil continued their argument, he didn't really mind being called big brother, but he simply didn't see himself in that position, sure he allowed Cana to call him like that, but Cana was different and she actually knew some things about him that others didn't. To make matters worse, he felt that youngest Strauss was simply too friendly and determinated for him to continue objecting to her wish and that sad look she gave him made him struggle even more.

„Come on Vergil-nii, time is not important and niether is being human or not!" She scolded him and defeated look on Vergil's face made Mira laugh.

„Fine... I'm your new big brother." Vergil said in defeat and Lisanna cheered before hugging him.

„Mira-nee, since Vergil-nii is my big brother that means he is also your big brother." Lisanna said and Vergil felt need to just fall asleep and evade another argument as Lisanna let go off him.

„I don't want Vergil to be my big brother." Mira simply said and Vergil breathed out a sigh of relief, however his heart skipped the beat when he noticed smirk on Lisanna's face.

„So you want to marry him?" Lisanna teased and Vergil choked on his own breath as he remembered Mira fondling him.

„Of course I don't want to marry him!" Mira snapped and Lisanna chuckled.

„Just admit it Mira-nee." She calmly instructed.

„I don't have anything to admit! Vergil help me here would you!" She shouted.

„Don't drag me into this!" He snapped back and Lisanna and even Elfman began laughing.

„Nee-chan you two are like a couple." Elfman said as he tried to calm down.

„Well Mira, I think you think what I'm thinking." Vergil said with a smirk which was returned by Mira and suddenly Mira's right arm transformed while small lightnings surrounded Vergil.

„Let's see what's so funny now." Mira said with smirk.

„This is as much as I am prepared to take. Stop before it's too late." Vergil said with smirk of his own as Lisanna and Elfman hugged each other.

„We'll stop just don't hurt us!" They shouted and older mges smiled at each other before sitting down.

* * *

-6 hours later-

* * *

Group arrived at the scene where demon was suppoesed to be but all they saw was a light blue horse, Mira started laughing at what people thought was a demon and Lisanna said that it's cute but their thoughts and laughter were stopped by Vergil taking out both of his swords.

„Wait that's their demon? That's just a horse!" Mira said as she laughed.

„It's cute." Lisanna said as she looked at the horse.

„Oh great I just had to be right." Vergil said and before siblings could ask any question horse transformed into giant slightly darker horse with light blue flames on his tail, mane and hooves, inside of his mouth and he lead a ghostly hearse, equipped with a heavy armament.

„Let me introduce you with Geryon the Timesteed, one of the most troublesome demons and elite demon. Most likely our nightmare right now."Vergil said and siblings gulped.

„But this is really rocky area, it won't be able to move that fast because of it's size and that hearse." Elfman said hopping that he was right, but Vergil's discomfort told him he was wrong.

„Those rocks? That's nothing for him, oh and one more thing. If I'm unable to counter his attacks, counter attack right away or struggle to stand up, just run, run until you reach safer place and then go straight toward Fairy Tail. You got that?" He said and his words made three mages realize just how serious their situation was but in the same time it angered them.

„What the Hell? We are not going to leave you here!" Mira snapped.

„What's the point of all four of us dying here!" Was Vergil's reply and Mira slapped him.

„Fairy Tail mages do not abandon their friends, even if it means death! You should know this better then me!" She snapped and Vergil softened a little bit.

„Fine, but don't interfere, it will be pointless for you to attack him." He said and siblings nodded.

Music –Devil May Cry 3 OST Suffer

„Divide and wipe out the darkness, use your power to cut through anything, Rebellion. Delete it, War Sword." Vergil said as his power encreased and his zanpacutos showed their real forms. With his Rebellion in his right hand and War Sword in left Vergil dashed toward Geryon who created **Quicksilver**, human sized red spheres. Vergil's eyes widened as he knew what is their purpose but he also knew that it was too late to dodge them and he colided with one of them.

As soon as he colided with it it broke but Vergil became much slower and Geryon attacked him, first he was attacked by **Exploding Arrows** which he menaged to dodge, but then he was hit by galloping Geryon and shere force of it's attack sent Vergil flying, however fortunately he menaged to land on his feet as effect of **Quicksilver** faded away.

„_Geryon the Timesteed... He really is as powerful as legends say, to think that Mundus had a demon like him in his army. But I thought that the color of his flames matched his eyes so why does he have red eyes?_" Vergil thought and then he glanced at siblings who looked terrified by current situation. Lisanna had her mouth covered with her hands with tears threatening to come out, Elfman looked terrified and Mira looked concerned and from what he knew about her she wasn't someone who was often concerned.

„Is that all you've got? I expected more from a fellow elite demon." Geryon mocked and his words shocked siblings, they would have never imagined that demon that had a look of a human was elite demon, they thought that Vergil was middle ranked demon, but then they remembered his words.

„_Lesser demons usually go in groups, powerful demon go with smaller army of lesser ones and only elite demon go on their own._" They all thought but then thoughts about Blaiddmon came to their mind, they had many questions and Vergil better answer them later.

„You are right. I'm not giving you a respect that you deserve by fighting against you in my sealed form." Vergil said and as his power encreased tremendeously and energy started surrounding him more questions were asked in minds of three siblings.

„**War Cloak 5**." Vergil said and his body transformed into the very same form that defeated Gildarts.

„Let's start this again, shall we?" Vergil asked as he gripped his swords.

Vergil dashed toward Geryon who also started galloping toward him, two demons clashed and it resulted with smaller explosion, they quickly backed away and Vergil attacked with **Crawler** while Geryon used **Exploding Arrows** once again. Attacks hit their targets and Geryon's legs shaked slightly while Vergil panted and his gauntlets were heavely demaged. However before Vergil could regain his composure Geryon moved toward him and stopped before hitting him just so that he can spin around and hit Vergil with his hearse, figuring out that the only thing he could do now was to defend himself Vegil used **Energy Barrier **combined with** Dark Lightning Dragon's Guard** and crossed his swords in defensive manner, still hearse broke his shields and struck him, he was sent flying toward rocks and as soon as he hit first he broke it and continued flying until his body finally stopped around 100 meters away from his original position.

„That hearse needs to disappear. **War Cloak 6**." Vergil announced as his swords dissapeared and his body changed once again.

Vergil **Flash Stepped** toward Geryon and when he was right in front of Geryon he **Air Hiked** up and then down on the hearse before Geryon could react, however just as soon as he landed on the hearse Geryon went into full gallop, needless to say Vergil's motion sickness kicked in as he stuggled to stay on his feet. But Vergil slammed his strange weapon which heavely looked like black zweihander into weakest point of Geryon's hearse which ended up disconnecting them from said demon. However although this prevented Geryon from using his hearse it also made Vergil fall on the ground with hearse falling over him and trapping him on the ground. Now defenseless demon could only wait for Geryon's attack. Geryon used **Teleportation** and teleported 2 meters above his hearse and slamming his body into it before using **Blue Flames** which erupted from his hooves and burned Vergil who gave in to his injuries and returned to his human form, he fell on his knees almost admitting defeat as Geryon sllamed his hoove onto said demon's already injured body, but then he saw **Evil Explosion** hitting Geryon, albeit without any effect.

Music ends.

Geryon saw this as an insult and fired an **Exploding Arrow** toward siblings and once it hit it's explosion separated them, it slightly injured them but it also sent Mira straight into one of the rocks making her struggle to stand up, but then Geryon started galloping toward Mira in order to finish her off.

„Mira-nee/Nee-chan!" Lisanna and Elfman screamed but Geryon's attack also resulted in Vergil's comeback as said demon **Flash Stepped** in front of Mira.

„**War Cloak 8**!" Vergil shouted as his body changed in both size and appearance, he stopped Geryon's gallop much to blue demon's surprise. However Vergil was far from finished as he picked Geryon up and threw him into the air, but that was as much as Vergil could handle and he returned to his human form.

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

* * *

_**-In The Next Chapter You Will Read-**_

* * *

„_**I finally understand now..."**_

* * *

„_**Bankai! Force Edge!"**_

* * *

„_**He never told us about that and niether did Blaiddmon."**_

* * *

„_**That's two times in one day, I must be one unlucky demon."**_

* * *

„_**Wait, I'll tell you everything about that."**_

* * *

„_**Again, huh?"**_

* * *

_**-Demon Talk-**_

* * *

„_**Damn it where the hell did that idiot Vergil go." Blaiddmon said as he searched for Vergil.**_

„_**It's time for Demon Talk and he is still not here!" Blaiddmon shouted.**_

„_**Oh well, he did get beaten up a lot in this chapter so I guess there won't be any talking right now."**_

„_**I've had enough of this!" Someone shouted.**_

„_**Vergil! Where were you?!"**_

„_**I was complaining to that idiotic creator of ours. I kept saying that I want to fights to be better but only reply I got is „Shut up I'm typing here."!" Vergil complained.**_

„_**Vergil read the damn chapter!" Blaiddmon shouted and Vergil went to read it.**_

„_**Well that's a bit of improvement." He said once he came back.**_

„_**That's a lot of improvement you ungreatful demon! I finally made you struggle and it's not even over yet!" I shouted from my room.**_

* * *

_**Next chapter: Out Of Darkness**_


	6. Out Of Darkness

_**Answer on review:**_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for review.**_

* * *

Chapter 6 – Out Of Darkness

* * *

Vergil panted as he used every bit of his power to keep himself from falling unconscious but just as he was about to give in to his injuries pair of arms held him

„Don't you dare to die on me." Mira said and Vergil smiled but then certain event came to his mind.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

Younger Vergil stood in front of Timon, an old man who was a friend of his parents and mentor Gennai.

„My parents died because of that demon! How am I supposed to not hate demons?!" Angered Vergil snapped.

„You shouldn't let hatred consume you, demon that is responsible for deaths of Sparda and Kiara is an enemy of everyone." Timon said.

„Everyone?! You mean only humans right?" Young Vergil snappen yet again.

„No, both, humans and demons. He will lead everything to it's doom if he isn't stopped." Timon said and this made Vergil slightly confused.

„You heard it right? How this world was created." Timon asked and Vergil nodded.

„The world was born from darkness. Unending darkness. A crucible of chaos. But even to that primordial existence there came a ray of light. The universe was eventually split in two. The darkness became the realm of demons... and the light became the domain of mortals. So what does that have to do with my parents death?!" He asked with anger still being present in his voice and eyes.

„Let me tell you another tale, about how that universe eventually split in two. There were two demons, the most powerful demons ever, they clashed and energy they were creating eventually devided light from dark, still they were equal, until demon that fought for light and dark's peace decided to use technique that would kill his opponent for sure, but due to those demons knowing each other for a very long time it was stopped. Mundus the one who killed your parents and the demon that wanted to destroy everything separated his opponent from it's friend, those two were fused in a same way you and Wargreymon are and as technique requiered presence of both of them in the same body it was stopped. Still Mundus' opponent menaged to put powerful seal on him and sealed Mundus away for a very long period of time, however seal was broken 5 years ago. Mundus' actions won't affect only human's and their world but also us and our world, our freedom and freedom of humans will be taken away forever." Timon explained.

„But what's the point of taking away freedom from demons and humans? And why in the Hell aren't elite demons combining their power in order to stop Mundus. No matter how strong he is all of them could defeat him right?" Vergil asked.

„That's something you will understand one day but as for why elite demons aren't attacking him, well there are two reasons. First is the fact that some elite demons share the same ideas as Mundus so they support him and second is that Mundus can use certain technique that can control those that are much weaker then him." Timon told him.

„That's low, even for that bastard! I will defeat him, avange my parents and friends and make sure both demons and humans live in peace and freedom."Vergil announced.

„If you want to find a way to give freedom and peace to us and humans then free elite demons from Mundus' control." Timon said.

„But how am I supposed to know which demons are controled?"

„Look at their eyes. Only sign of them being controled by Mundus is change of their eye color." Were last words Vergil remembered before everything became clear.

* * *

-Flashback ends-

* * *

Vergil looked at Geryon's eyes and struggle it put up so that it doesn't attack them he finally realized what's going on.

„I finally understand now..." Vergil muttered and stood up.

„Vergil-nii come on we have to run." Lisanna said concerned about her surrogate older brother.

„She is right Vergil, you can't continue this fight." Elfman said but Vergil ignored every warning.

„Mira I need you **Darkness Magic** so that I can regain as much power as I can." Vergil said and Mira nodded before transforming into **Satan Soul** and using **Evil Explosion** on Vergil who consumed it.

„_Wargreymon, I need all the power you can give to me._" Vergil thought.

„_You should know by now that I will always give you as much of my power as I can._" Came reply and suddenly his power raised tremendeously, blue energy towered around Vergil and created a 30 meters tall round tower that was 3 meters wide. It destroyed rocks and earth started cracking near Vergil, it also pushed siblings back as they struggled to breath.

„How can someone have so much power?" Mira breathed out.

„Bear with it just a little longer." Vergil said and much to their surprise his voice was bocoming more demonic with every word he had said.

Music – Bleach OST Storm Center

„**Demon Trigger**." Vergil said and his power increased even more but it wasn't the end as siblings soon felt another wave of energy coming.

„**Bankai**, Force Edge." With those words his Zanpacuto achieved it's final form.

„I shall overpower the dark force in your heart, with this sword I will bring freedom to your lost soul and help it find it's way once again..." Vergil chanted incantation as his sword sonsumed the energy around him and siblings looked at him with awe, however their awe turned into horror when Geryon attacked and Vergil didn't move.

„Hear the voice of my soul flowing through this sword, calling you, **Out Of Darkness**." Vergil finished chanting his incantation and suddenly jumped toward Geryon, once the two demons were about to clash with each other Vergil trusted his sword deep inside of Geryon's heart and bright light consumed them. It was bright enough to make siblings cover their eyes and once the light died out shadow left Geryon's body. Geryon's eyes turned blue and this was everything Vergil needed to confirm his suspicions and the fact that his technique actually worked.

Music ends

Vergil's **Demon Trigger** faded and his Zanpacuto returned to it's sealed form as Vergil's unconscious body started falling, however before his body could connect with the groung he was caught by Geryon who was now in his smaller form.

„Vergil!" Mira shouted as she and her siblings ran toward their friend.

„He will be fine as soon as he gets some rest." Geryon said and three **Take-over** wizards prepared to attack him.

„Don't bother humans, I'm not going to attack you, or Prince Vergil any longer." Geryon said suprising siblings.

„Prince Vergil?!" They asked with shocked ook on their faces.

„Are you telling me you don't know who he is? This is Vergil Leonidas." Geryon told them as if he couldn't believe that humans didn't know about Vergil's status.

„We know that..." Elfman said.

„Then how come you don't know that he is the future King of the Demon World?"

„He never told us about that and niether did Blaiddmon." Mira told him.

„Mira-nee I think Vergil-nii forgot to inform us about this." Lisanna said.

„Are you humans close to my Lord?" Geryon said.

„You could say that, he is part of the Guild known as Fairy Tail and is it's strongest mage, every kid in that Guild sees him as an older brother, well other then me that is. However none of us knew about him being a future King of the Demon World although I believe that his partner Blaiddmon knows all about it." Mira explained.

„I understand, I will take all of you to your hotel, but before that I need to ask for a favor from you." Geryon said.

„What do you need Mr. Demon?" Lisanna asked.

„Just call me Geryon, calling every demon like that would be confusing. I need you to tell my Lord that I will wait for him in the Blood Palace." Geryon said and siblings nodded with that Geryon used **Teleportaition** to teleport himself, siblings and Vergil to hotel where the group was supposed to stay.

* * *

-Few hours later-

* * *

Vergil woke up and first thing he saw were two siblings sleeping by his side, Elfman slept on chair and Lisanna had her head on Vergil's bed, then he noticed that his wound are bandaged and that he could move his left hand slightly, because of him being a demon he knew that it would only take two or three days for his hand to be completely healed. Next he noticed his swords on the right side of his bed and angry Mirajane looking at him, everything's fine, wait angry Mirajane looking at him, this can't be good.

„Hey, Mira. I'm happy to see you are all right." Vergil said and Mira slapped him.

„That's two times in one day, I must be one unlucky demon."

„Why were you hiding everything from us?" Mira asked anger

„Is this about me being an elite demon?" Vergil asked and then noticed that both Lisanna and Elfman woke up.

„It's about everything, about you being an elite demon, about future King of the Demon World killing his own kind. How can you be a child of human female when all of those demons look down upon humans? Why would a king be any different? It's true that Geryon wasn't looking down upon us that much but he might be one in a billion." Mira said and Vergil sighed.

„I understand your discomfort and I will explain everything..."

„You don't have to. Geryon said that he will wait for you in some Blood Palace or whatever. Don't waste your time on humans." Mira said with annoyance clear in her voice.

„Mira-nee/Nee-chan." Both Lisanna and Elfman called for her but she was already on her way out of the room.

„Wait, I'll tell you everything about that." Vergil said before he began explaineing everything.

„My father, Sparda met human named Kiara during his mission, at that point he was 16 years old and she was 15. It's true that he was prince at that time and also a soon to be king, but this never stopped him from falling in love with her." Vergil said and his words stopped Mira, she turned around and looked him in those golden eyes, she knew that he was about to tell them everything, or at least most of the story.

„She was the first to fall in love, but it wasn't long before he fell for her and 4 years later they got married and Kiara, my mother became first human queen of the Demon World. You might think that this was seen as a disrespectful action but it wasn't. You see most of elite and powerful demons wanted peace between us and humans, however humans were scared and that stopped them, well that and certain demons that wanted to destroy humans, but I will explain that after I finish the story of my parents. Are you following me so far?" Vergil asked and they nodded.

„One year after they married my mother became pregnant and I was born 9 months after that, at that point I was a half-demon half-human also known as cambion, but Gennai my grandfather figure and my mentor fused my soul with powerful ancient demon known as Wargreymon, his demon soul consumed my human half and thus made me a pure demon. However 4 years and 8 months after that we were attacked by another ancient demon known as Mundus who killed my parents and Gennai, he would have killed me but my life was saved by Blaiddmon and Timon, another respected demon. That's the story of my parents." Vergil said and then sighed.

„Now it's time for you to find out how this thing with demons and humans started. The world was born from darkness. Unending darkness. A crucible of chaos. But even to that primordial existence there came a ray of light. The universe was eventually split in two. The darkness became the realm of demons... and the light became the domain of mortals, an old name that was used for humans even though we are all mortal beings. The two worlds existed together for what seemed like an eternity. But one day Mundus decided that these realms were once united, sohe wanted to rule them as one and so his quest started on the day that he killed my parents. From that day forward, the dark fought to control the light, and the light struggled to defy the dark. Mundus can take control over demons that are weaker then him and that's how he has enormous army even though most of those demons wants peace between humans and us."

„Now I understand. So that Mundus is really evil demon and most of others are good." Lisanna said.

„Mundus is not a man." Elfman said and Vergil couldn't help but smile a bit at this.

„What about lesser demons?" Mira asked satisfied by answers she got so far but she still wanted more.

„Lesser demons are demons created from negative emotions and energy in Demon World, they answer only to their creator so the only way to stop them is killing them, in other words they are mindless slaves." Vergil explaied and Mira nodded.

„Why don't you create lesser demons on your own?" Lisanna asked.

„It would be a waste of energy unless I want to practice of help someone in their training." Vergil said.

„Will you leave this world once you become a king?" Elfman asked and Lisanna nodded.

„That's right you haven't eplained who is current king." Mira pointed out.

„-sigh- Right now Mundus is the current king, as for me leaving this world, I can't say for sure, I don't have an answer to that question." Vergil said.

„There's one more thing bothering me. The last technique you used was **Out Of Darkness** and it has the same name as a song I like." Mira said.

„Do you know it by any chance?" Vergil asked and she nodded before asking him why.

„That could be a song that my mother sang to me when I was younger and my technique was named by it." He explained.

„Well I can sing it for you." Mira said and for the first time she saw something childish in Vergil's eyes.

„_He's kind of cute right now, it looks like there are still some traits human posseses inside of him._" Mira thought before preparing for singing.

Music - Devil May Cry 4 OST Out Of Darkness

„Listen to my voice calling you,  
Pulling you out of darkness.  
Hear the devil's cry of sin,  
Always turn your back on him.

With the wind you go,  
Still I dream of your spirit leading you back home.  
I will give my gifts to you,  
Grow your garden, watch it bloom.

The light in your eyes is an angel up high,  
Fighting to ease the shadow side.  
Hearts will grow though having to bend,  
Leaving behind all things in the end.

Listen to my voice calling you,  
Pulling you out of darkness.  
Hear the devil's cry of sin,  
Always turn your back on him." Mira sang and Vergil lied down with a big smile on his face.

Music ends

„Thank you, Mira." Vergil said with smile still present on his face.

„I see that's the right song." Mira said and Vergil nodded.

„_She really has a beautiful voice._" Vergil thought before falling asleep.

* * *

-Later that night-

* * *

Mira and her siblings were suddenly woken up by Vergil panting heavely.

„Vergil-nii." Lisanna carefully called out but he didn't respong and then Mira who realized that he was having another nightmare repeated same action from few nights ago. Soon enough Vergil woke up and looked around to see all three siblings around him.

„Again, huh?" Mira asked but he shook his head much to her surprise.

„It wasn't that kind ofnightmare, it wasn't memory it was simply something that I don't want to happen." He said but Mira didn't stop fondling his hair.

„You know if we continue like this I'm not going to get any sleep." She teased him slightly.

„Sorry about this." He quietly saidbut then she patted his head.

„All right Devil Boy, as a reward for doing this you are going to come and help me with something when we get back home." She said and Vergil nodded.

„Count on that." He said with a smirk.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter, yeah I know that it's almost like original but it's still longer than before. Also „Demon talk" is officially taken out of my stories, I seriously find writing it much harder than some parts of actual chapter.**_

* * *

_**-In The Next Chapter You Will Read-**_

* * *

„_**Are you two trying to piss me off?"**_

* * *

„_**Oh great, here they go again..."**_

* * *

„_**I can understand some of those insults, but seriously some of those don't even make sense."**_

* * *

„_**Don't act so cocky, Mira."**_

* * *

„_**Care to share what's bothering you, my boy?"**_

* * *

„_**I have been wondering why she wasn't home lately... She was together with Natsu... How dare she make nice with someone on Erza's side?!"**_

* * *

„_**What? You miss your boyfriend already?"**_

* * *

„_**Is there something wrong, Mira?"**_

* * *

„_**Unless I grip the sword, I cannot protect you. While gripping the sword, I cannot embrace you. That's just how it is."**_

* * *

_**Next chapter: Happy**_


	7. Happy

_**Answer on review:**_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for review.**_

* * *

Chapter 7 – Happy

* * *

Few days have passed from siblings and Vergil returning from their mission and needless to say was reaction they recived when Guild saw them. Everyone was utterly shocked by how the group looked like, siblings had some bandages, but what shocked them even more was state in which Vergil, their strongest mage, was he had more bandages then all three of the siblings combined.

* * *

„So how are you today? Are your wounds healing?" Lisanna asked once she at next to Vergil who drank juice.

„It's much better, thanks for asking. What about you, and Elfman?" He asked and she smiled at him.

„We are fine, I'm still trying to understand just how strong demons are though I'm having hard time with that." She admited but he simply patted her head.

„Don't worry about it, no matter how strong they are they are still mortal beings." Vergil said and Lisanna smiled.

„By the way, is Mira alright?" He asked.

„Oh she's fine. So when am I supposed to call her Mira Leonidas?" Lisanna teased loud enough for entire Guild to hear her.

„What? Never! I mean... I, ah to Hell with that!" Vergil said as he tried to get out of uncomfortable situation, however it was made even worse by none other then Blaiddmon himself.

„You think to Hell with her, right?" Wolf-like demon asked.

„Yes." Vergil answered before his mind vould understand what he just said.

„So you do want to take Mira to the Demon World with you! Lisanna I think we have a soon to be couple!" Blaiddmon laughed and entire Guild joined him, well with exception being Vergil.

„Why you..." He breathed out but Blaiddmon and Lisanna were simply to ignorant to notice anger that was building up inside of Vergil.

„Although you made a mistake Lisanna, it should be Mirajane Leonidas, but I guess Mira Leonidas can pass." Blaiddmon said through his laughter.

„Yeah, I admit I made a mistake." Lisanna said and they continued laughing until they felt air getting filled with powerful energy, however this just made Blaiddmon and Lisanna smirk.

„Are you two trying to piss me off?" Vergil asked as he finally started regaining his composure, albeit it was in vain as it once again disappeared.

„Hey it's not our fault that you like Mira, after all you said that you want to take her to the Demon World and with the way you denied it is rather simple to figure out that you are in love. Ohoho I never thought you were one of those who fall in love so fast." Blaiddmon teased and vein popped on Vergil's forehead

„Blaiddmon, Lisanna, stop this at once." Vergil said in dangerously low tone and everyone in the Guild gulped as they felt small static in the air.

„We are sorry!" Both of them shouted.

„Also I think it's needless to say this, but I'll take my time and inform you just in case... This little conversation of ours cannot get to Mira. Am I clear?" Vergil asked and duo nodded as if their life depended on it.

„Good." Vergil said before taking a juice and leaving for a walk as for Blaiddmon he decided that it would be best if he would stay away from his friend for few minutes.

* * *

-Few hours later-

* * *

Vergil returned from his walk and as soon as he stepped inside of the Guild hall he just leaned against the door, he noticed that Makarov wqas the only one who noticed him and decided that he should just watch from the side as he understood that yet another fight between Mira and Erza was about to happen.

„Erza's back, you say?" Mira said and Erza turned her gaze toward white-haired girl.

„We'll continue where we left off" Come at me!" Mira provoked and motioned for Erza to come.

„Fighting again?" Lisanna asked but no one responded.

„Now that you mention it, we haven't finished things, have we... Mira!" Erza replied and Mira smirked.

„_Oh great, here they go again..._" Vergil thought.

„Die, Erza!" Mira shouted.

„I'll make you cry, Mirajane!" Erza threathened before their fists colided.

„You clanky bastard!" Mira shouted as she kicked Erza.

„You midriff baring bastard!" Erza shouted as she punched Mira.

„You prickly bastard!" Mira insulted as she wrestled with Erza.

„You bony bastard!" Erza retorted.

„Fatty!" Mira retorted back.

„Four-eyes!" Erza insulted and so they continued while Vegil sweatdroped.

„_I can understand some of those insults, but seriously some of those don't even make sense_." Vergil thought before **Flash Stepping** between them and picking Mira up with his right hand while Erza with his left.

„Vergil!" Everyone but Mira and Makarov shouted in surprise.

„Let me go you idiot bastard!" Mira snapped as she tried to free herself from Vergil.

„Mira, Erza... Stop destroying the damn hall." Vergil said calmly but girls understood that it would be just a calm before the storm if they did otherwise.

„I understand..." Erza said, she didn't only held a great respect for her fellow guild-mate and care for his well being just like everyone in the guild, but also shared certain amount of fear of making him angry just like everyone else, well other then Mira that is.

„Tch, don't interfere idiot." Mira said before sending a kick toward Vergil's chin, nonetheless her kick was effortlessly caught by young demon.

„What was that Mira? You want to fight against me?" Vergil said and Mira's excitement scared everyone.

„Hell, yes I want you bastard!" Mira said and Vergil smirked.

„Then I'll fight you after you defeat Gildarts." Vergil said with a smirk and Mira's jaw dropped.

„What the hell?! Don't underestimate me Vergil!" Mira snapped.

„Don't act so cocky, Mira." Vergil said and then before Mira could react he **Flesh Stepped** and held his lightning engulfed fist right in front of her chest making her step back.

„I'm always gripping my swords even if no one other then me can see them." Vergil said and Mira was utterly confused, seeing her confusion he just sighed and walked to Natsu and Lisanna who just decided that they will hatch an egg that was found by Natsu.

„Natsu, be careful with that egg. In it lies a life that has yet to start, so don't take it away." Vergil said but Natsu was confused so Vergil let out yet another sigh, nowadays all he was doing was fighting against demons, training and sighing and it started to piss him off.

„Good luck you two." Vergil said before walking toward Makarov.

„Thank you Vergil/ Vergil-nii!" He heard Natsu and Lisanna shouting from behind and just waved at them.

„Care to share what's bothering you, my boy?" Makarov asked.

„Ah, I already told you about Geryon and what happened on that job."

„Is him being controled by that Mundus demon bothering you that much?"

„No, it's not that, it's the fact that even though my father placed multiple bariers on biggest portal between this world and our world and then placed more of them on portals that are used for powerful and elite demons to come to this world Geryon still arrived. That can only mean that Mundus is somehow transporting them here as I am the only one who should be able to open portals to the Demon World for them, well other then portal that leads to the Blood Palace and that small part of the Demon World. You see every elite demon can go there as long as Timon allows that and it's gaurded by the strongest seals and barriers known to exist and they are all connected to me, so Mundus or anyone else couldn't break nor open them without me knowing." Vergil explained and Makarov sighed.

„I believe that I understand where you are getting, but I still want to think otherwise. However it's true right?" Makarov asked and Vergil nodded.

„If he can transport Geryon at this point then I except him being able to come to this world in about 10 years." Vergil said with bothered look on his face.

„That's an short period of time if you continue progressing at this pace." Makarov said and Vergil nodded once again.

„That's why I'm going to go to the Blood Palace and train. Only three days in it made me 2 times stronger then I was before and needless to say it saved my life and lives of Mira, Lisanna and Elfman against Geryon." Vergil said and Makarov looked at him with certain amount of worry.

„When are you leaving again?" Makarov asked.

„I'm not sure, I'd like to see how Natsu and Lisanna handle that egg and ultimately what will be born from it." He admitted much to Makarov's surprise.

* * *

-Few days later-

* * *

Vergil sat with Blaiddmon in one of the corners of the hall when he heard sound of table breaking and much to his expectation it was no one elses fault but Mira's.

„What's the big idea, Mirajane!" Wakaba snapped at Mira who just broke the table where him and Macao sat.

„You are a really dangerous dude, you know that!" Macao said.

„_Dude? Well that's new, I'd never think of Mira being a boy, sure she is stronger than most males in the guild but she is still female... All right I change my mind... human female monster one day that's for sure._" Vergil thought as he looked at Mira with certain amount of amusement.

„I have been wondering why she wasn't home lately... She was together with Natsu... How dare she make nice with someone on Erza's side?!" An angry and pissed off Mira shouted.

„Calm down Mira you can go and see if they are all right if that's what you want." Blaiddmon said calmly but he slightly smirked.

„I know, I'm about to go there!" She snapped but then she noticed small demon's smirk.

„I was actually thinking about you going with Vergil, you know „you" as in you two." Blaiddmon said and Vergil paled.

„Well we did agree on something back in that hotel room, didn't we Vergil?" She asked and Vergil nodded before standing up.

„Go take care of your future wife." Blaiddmon teased.

„I'll kill you one of these days." He muttered to Blaiddmon who just laughed and two white-haired mages left.

* * *

-With Mira and Vergil few minutes later-

* * *

Two mages walked through the forest in silence.

„So..." Both of them started.

„You first." Vergil said and Mira accepted his offer without second thought.

„What was that about future wife?" She asked with small blush but she then chuckled since she saw Vergil blushing.

„Blaiddmon and Lisanna have some sort of idea, something about two of us being couple." Vergil said as he looked away from Mira who had to stop from laughter.

„It's not that funny." Vergil complained and she slowly stopped laughing, slowly.

„Is that really bothering you that much? Them thinking that we are couple?" She asked in all seriousness.

„Yes... No... I'm not sure..." He admitted and she smacked his head with her fist.

„What was that for?" He asked as he held his head.

„Nothing." She said and continued walking.

„What were you trying to say?" She asked with coldness that made Vergil frown.

„Nothing." He replied and two continued walking.

* * *

-After some time-

* * *

Vergil and Mira finally reached Natsu and Lisanna but just before they could say anything few 1st Hell: Prides apeared out of nowhere and one of them attacked Natsu from behind.

„Get down!" Vergil said as he pushed Natsu down one the ground and prepared to take demons down.

„Vergil/Vergil-nii!" Natsu and Lisanna shouted in shock as Vergil took out demon in front of him with quick swing of his sword but then he helped Natsu to stand up and two **Dragon Slayers** walked to Lisanna.

„Are you two all right?" Vergil asked and Lisanna nodded.

„Watch out!" She shouted when she saw remaining three demons attempting to cut Vergil who calmly looked at them.

„**Evil Explosion**!" Mira in her **Satan Soul** form shouted as her technique took out all three of them.

„What were you doing idiot? You could have died right now" She scolded him as her transformation faded away.

„I'm still alive." He simply replied much to her annoyance.

„One of these days you are going to get yourself killed." She said but he simply smiled.

„Anyway congratulation. You just defeated more than one demon." Vergil said.

„Tch, this time I had element of surprise and those demons are weaker than me, much weaker." She said and then left.

„What's with Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked and vergil sighed.

„You are sighing a lot." Natsu noticed and vergil sighed yet again.

„I messed up... a lot..." He simply said and Lisanna shot him a questioning look.

„Vergil-nii, do you like Mira-nee?" She asked and Natsu's mouth hung open in shock but Vergil began walking away.

„Answer!" Lisanna shouted and just as she was about to run after him he finally answered.

„How the hell should I know? I am a demon, I don't even know how to feel, not in a way humans do. Take care you two." He replied and **Flash Stepped **back to his home.

* * *

-Few days later-

* * *

Natsu and Lisanna ran into the guild saying that egg was missing.

„Egg is missing?" Gray asked.

„I do't know anything about it. And Gray, clothes." Cana pointed out.

„When did that happen?!" Gray shouted as he finally noticed that his clothes were also missing.

„Laxus! Did you take it?! Angry Natsu shouted at blong mage as he jumped up and down.

„Not interested." Laxus replied.

„Vergil-nii, Blaiddmon have you seen it?" Lisanna asked.

„Sorry Lisanna we didn't." Blaiddmon answered sadly.

„Erza! Out with it!" Natsu shouted at Erza.

„Hey, aren't you being presumptuous here?" Erza asked him.

„Mira-nee do you know where it is?" Lisanna asked.

„No. Natsu didn't you eat it yourself?" She asked without missing a chance to mock Natsu.

„Hey!" Erza threatened and natsu almost began panicking.

„Why you! I'll pound you!" Natsu shouted as he attacked Mira.

„You wanna fight? I ain't holding back!" Mira old him but before they could start a fight Vergil held Natsu back and blocked Mira's punch.

„Vergil! Let me fight!" Natsu shouted.

„Calm down Natsu, now." He ordered and young boy had no other option but to do that.

„Where did egg go?" Natsu asked as he almost began crying.

„Don't cry Natsu. Man you are cute. Unlike certain demon." Mira both teased Natsu and tried to piss Vergil off.

„I'm not crying!" Natsu snapped.

„Now's not time for that Mira. Don't cry Natsu." Erza said.

„I said I'm not crying!" Natsu snapped once again.

„Now hurry up and give back the egg already." Erza told Mira.

„I told ya it ain't me! Maybe you ate it pig!" Mira replied.

„What did you say?!" Erza asked in agry tone.

„You are always eating a ton!" Mira replied and two began fighting much to Vergil's annoyance and said demon was about to leave when Elfman appeared.

„Natsu, Lisanna sorry." Elfman said as he held the egg.

„Elfman! It was you!" Natsu shouted.

„I didn't steal it. You toss and turn in your sleep so you let go off the egg. I can't use magic very well but I secretly warmed it." Elfman said and handed the egg to Natsu and just when vergil thought that everythig was finally over Mira and Erza just had to start again.

„You accused me." Mira started.

„You accused me too." Erza replied but before they could continue egg cracked and in few seconds it hatched to reveal... blue cat with white wings...

„_What in the hell?_" Vergil thought as he saw small cat landing on Natsu's head and everyone else cheering up.

„A parakeet? My parakeet is back!" Elfman shouted as he jumped up and down with his blue parakeet.

„I was pretty sure it was a red parakeet, but..." Mira said in friendly tone and of all people to Erza.

„_Now this is getting serious... Mira is talking to Erza without raising her voice or insulting._" Vergil though as he vitnessed cat being named Happy the dragon... At this Reedus pictured kids together along with Blaiddmon who sat next to Mira and then he decided to add certain detail, he made picture a bit wider so that it caught small part of openned doors and Vergil leaving through them, however he was wearing long red coat and he was surprisingly much taller than he really is, that detail served to show tension in the guild which was caused by Vergil's clouded past, resolve and connection with the Demon world...

„We are leaving!" Blaiddmon suddenlly shouted as he jumped on Vergil's shoulder.

„Hey, Old Man! How long are those two going to be away?" Mira asked and Makarov smirked.

„What? You miss your boyfriend already?" Makarov teased.

„Stop teasing me old man! How can you even think he is my boyfriend?!" Mira snapped.

„I don't have any real reason. He is going to be in the Demon world for some time in order to get stronger and he seems to want to make a habit of those trainings, so if you want to talk to him then hurry up before he leaves." Makarov advised her and she stood there looking at the door.

„Is there something wrong, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked.

„It's that idiot..." She muttered unconsciously.

„I asked him if he likes you." Lisanna admitted and Mira snapped out of her thought.

„Lisanna of course he douesn't like me, he is a demon after all. Just because his father fell for a human female it doesn't mean Vergil will too." Mira said and much to her surprise Lisanna shook her head.

„He said something interesting. „How the hell should I know? I am a demon, I don't even know how to feel, not in a way humans do." That's what he said. It's not that he does or doesn't like you, he simply doesn't know, neither how it feels like to feel neither if he is actually feeling anything. Unlike Blaiddmon who acts almost like a human, Vergil-nii is still demon, both outside and inside." Lisanna said and Mira took time to think about her younger sister's words.

„That idiot!" She shoued before running out of the guild only to see Vergil opening the portal.

„Wait! Vergil!" She shouted but he stepped into the portal, however before he closed it he looked at her.

„Unless I grip the sword, I cannot protect you. While gripping the sword, I cannot embrace you. That's just how it is." Vergil said and along with Blaiddmon passed through the gate he created, with that Mira was left alone not too far from the guild.

* * *

Geryon The Timesteed Arc - Finished

* * *

_**So that's it for this chapter.**_

* * *

_**-In The Next Chapter You Will Read-**_

* * *

„_**Here we go again, another fight, another demon to stop... Where is it now?"**_

* * *

„_**Damn it! Let's go Blaiddmon!"**_

* * *

„_**What's with this cold?"**_

* * *

„_**Say that again!"**_

* * *

„_**Calm down everyone!"**_

* * *

„_**What's with those two, are they like female versions of Gray?"**_

* * *

„_**What's with this smell?"**_

* * *

_**Next Arc: Masters Of Frozen Soil**_

* * *

_**Next chapter: Cold Like An Iced Frog**_


	8. Cold Like An Iced Frog

_**Answer on review:**_

_**blazeinferno: Thank you for review.**_

* * *

Arc 3 – Masters Of Frozen Soil Arc

Chapter 8 – Cold Like An Iced Frog

* * *

Year X779

* * *

In a room which was equiped with rather high technology and old demon sat in front of biggest screem which was currently showing huge map of Fiore and on that map certain red marking covered one particular area and above red mark there was „L:0 P:24 E:0", it looked as if old demon was waiting for something or rather someone as 15 years old and 176 cm tall Vergil entered the room with sleepy Blaiddmon close behind.

„Damn it Timon... Is it really necessary to make me pass through entire Blood Palace in order to get here for whatever reason you have only to end up going through it once again so I can get out? And at this hour, it's 8 in the morning and you woke me up six hours ago. This better be important." Vergil complained and for once he actually had a reason, with constant training he had two meals and on rare occasions six hours for resting.

„What? You don't like my methods for waking you up?" Timon asked and Blaiddmon chuckled at simple thought of Timon's methods.

„I'd like to see you being forced to fight against hordes of demons, or pass through all those obstacles this damn place offers. Oh and don't make me start with your so called methods, normal elite demon would have died after one week of your torture." Vergil replied and Timon raised an eyebrow.

„Only a week? I must have softened up, anyway you can write writen complains and send them to highest authorities of this Palace, I'll make sure they are carefully read and dismissed as pointless attempt to make training less brutal and effective." Timon said in completely uninterested tone.

„Damn old bastard, why did you call me anyway?" Vergil asked as his patience bagen fading.

„There are some powerful class demons in the Human world, right now they are only preparing for action from what I can see but they should start attacking soon, their number is growing so they are probably waiting for every one of them to get there." Timon explained and Vergil nodded before sighing.

„Here we go again, another fight, another demon to stop... Where is it now?" He asked.

„They are near Magnolia." Timon simply said and Vergil and Blaiddmon's eyes widened.

„Damn it! Let's go Blaiddmon!" Vergil shouted as he passed throuugh the door while Blaiddmon jumped on his shoulder and two demons quickly found themselves in the Blood Palace while Timon smiled slightly.

„He sure is your son, don't you think Sparda? Too bad you can't see him, he complains and he is getting more and more rebellious every day, but he still fights with honor and he still taunts his opponents. Seriously why couldn't he get some of Kiara's traits, it wouldn't hurt if he was a bit more caring and a bit softer from time to time not to mention more careful. If he was he wouldn't end up like you, throwing away your own life just to give him few more seconds without that wound. Couldn't you just run away with him? Was your pride and wrath simply to strong? Or was it something that I can not understand..." Timon mumbled before heading to the small room to get some sleep.

* * *

-Human world, Magnolia, Fairy Tail, 3 hours later-

* * *

It was rather cold day in Magnolia and most of mages had to wear jackets, coats and other winter clothes, even Mira who was usually wearing rather revealing clothes had to bundle up.

„What's with this cold?" Cana asked as she joined other kids in the guild hall.

„How should I know?" Mira replied.

„Mira-nee that's not very nice... It's already freezing here, don't start fights." Lisanna scolded her sister.

„What's with all of you? It's not that cold." Almost naked Gray said.

„Shut up Ice Queen." Natsu told him.

„You want to fight Flame Brain?" Gray insulted.

„Give me your best shot Underpants Shogun!" Natsu said as he engulfed his fist in flames.

„I'll beat you up General Snot!" Gray replied.

„Say that again!" Natsu shouted and two began fighting only to find themselves smacked in their heads by no one else but Erza.

„Erza!" Gray and Natsu shouted but angry she sent them made them sit down. However it wasn't too long until another guild fight began.

„Calm down everyone!" Makarov shouted as he and Gildarts returned to the guild.

„Gildarts! Fight me!" Natsu shouted but he was knocked out within seconds.

„Natsu are you all right?" Happy asked his friend.

When someone comes back you say „Welcome back." Not „Fight me"." Gildarts lectured him.

„Welcome back and now. **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu shouted once again only to get knocked out by Gildarts once again.

„I'm back." Gildarts replied and together with Makarov went to the bar while everyone laughed at young **Dragon Slayer**'s relentless atempts to prove his strength, yeah it would be just another day in the guild.

* * *

-Demon world, Blood Palace, two hours later-

* * *

Vergil and Blaiddmon fought their way through hordes of Hell Vanguards as they tried their best to get back to the lowest floors and get into the portal that would send them into the Human World. With last Hell Vanguard defeated two demons passed through yet another door.

„How many floors have we passed already?" Blaiddmon asked as he looked around.

„Don't ask me, you should know by now that this damn palace is all about luck, if you are really lucky you'll end up going from the first floor to the very last and you'll only end up fighting two times, but if you are unlucky enough you might end up going one floor at the time or even worse end up going from third floor back down to the second one then again go up to the third one only to continue going back and forth without even knowing it. As much as I know we could be anywhere..." Vergil replied with irritated voice.

„Look at it from the brighter side, at least there is no better place for getting stronger." Blaiddmon said and Vergil frowned.

„And this is also the worst place to get seriously injured, there are over 10000 floors here, if you end up getting hurt to the point where you can't move there is almost no way in hell that help will arrive in time to save you, you'll either die because of injurie or you'll simply get attacked once again." Vergil muttered.

* * *

-Human world, Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guild, two hours later-

* * *

Mira was tired of all this cold and suddenly decided to take request in another, hopefully warmer town.

„I'm going on this job." She announced as she took simple request and her siblings followed her, however other Fairy Tail mages couldn't even say „Goodbye" as Lisanna and Elfman quickly dragged Mira back into the guild.

„Master! It's freezing out there and there are some blue females flying around!" Lisanna shouted as perverted part of the males started having rather overactive imagination.

„Let's go it's men's duty to save beautiful females from this cold!" Makarov announced and went outside along with Macao, Wakaba, Gildarts and few other mages.

„Old perverts." Mira mumbled while frowning.

„Don't you think that Vergil-nii would go out there to save them?" Levy who recently became bold enough to join Lisanna and Cana when it comes to adding –nii to Vergil's name told her.

„Even if he did he wouldn't do that because they are females..." She defended white haired demon.

„How can you be so sure? He is male even if he is a demon." Cana teased.

„Vergil isn't like that, he is to focused on fighting to even notice a woman, sometimes I have a feeling that even if some girl walked around him with only bikini he would simply continue training as if she doesn't even exist..." She complained.

„Well if it was you I'm sure he wouldn't even notice you." Erza mocked.

„Oh really? If it was you he would get sick." Mira replied.

„Mira-nee... Are you having crush on someone?" Lisanna teased and this actually stopped Mira from fighting Erza.

„Of course not! Why would I have crush on Vergil?" Mira asked and Cana smirked.

„So you do have. If you didn't have crush on him you wouldn't deny it." Cana told her and Mira was about to beat the hell out of girls.

„If you didn't have crush on him you wouldn't have mentioned him. Lisanna didn't mention him so she could have been talking about anyone." Levy added.

„Why you three..." Mira tried to calm down but Happy joined in.

„You llllllllllllike him!" Blue cat rolled his tongue.

„Happy I'll make sure fitting name for you is „Blacky" if you don't shut up." Mira threathened.

„Natsu save me!" Happy shouted as he flew toward Natsu who was in front of the guild.

„Anyway let's join others this could be interesting." Mira suggested and other kids nodded as they went outside, there they saw two blue females dancing in the air, without any clothes...

„What's with those two, are they like female versions of Gray?" Mira asked much to Gray's annoyance, although he knew that if he said anything he would get beaten down by Mira.

„Who knows and what's with that color?" Erza replied.

„Maybe they are demons, like Vergil." Gray suggested but then Natsu's comment picked their interest.

„What's with this smell?" Young **Dragon Slayer** asked and Erza looked at him.

„What are you talking about?" She asked while she looked at small boy who pinched his own nose.

„It stinks and it's coming from behind those two..." Natsu told them and just as he said that two flying girls approached Gildarts and laughed as they danced around powerful mage.

„Lucky bastard..." Most men muttered but suddenly something jumped toward Gildarts who quickly used **Crash** to defend himself from... giant icy from...

Needless to say everyone was surprised at sudden appearance of strange frog but it's yellow eyes told them one thing. Yet another demon arrived to harm humans and this time Vergil wasn't here, yet...

* * *

-Demon world, Blood Palace, same time-

* * *

Vergil and Blaiddmon finally found themselves in front of familiar doors. Huge white doors with „Those who pass through these doors shall cherish peaceful life." writen on them. Two demons passed through them and Vergil closed the doors before they left behind black side of the doors which had „Those who pass through these doors shall say goodbye to the life that they once knew, along with every being that was before them." writen on them.

„Well since we passed through those doors on countless occasions I don't really see what's so scary about Blood Palace." Blaiddmon neted as they went into the room with small portal.

„Don't be so cocky Bliaddmon. That palace stinks of blood, blood of all those demons who couldn't get out of it alive. One day it could happen to us as well." Vergil said and Blaiddmon frowned as they passed through the portal.

* * *

-Human world, Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guild, same time-

* * *

In front of Fairy Tail raged fierce battle between demons who just kept coming and Fairy Tail mages, Mira and Erza joined Gildarts and Makarov in close combat while Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Cana, Lisanna and Happy supported them as much as their current abilities allowed them to. As for other mages they were preparing to defend the town if some demons were to get into it.

Music – Fairy Tail OST – Fairy Tail main theme song

So far battle was one sided with Makarov in his **Titan form**, Erza in her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** and Mira in her **Satan Soul**, however new demon appeared to have harder skin so Gildarts was at slight disadvantage as he needed to use **Crash **more then once to kill one demon. Demons shot **Ice Spikes** from their back and forced Fairy Tail mages to evade or destroy them, Mira, Erza and Gildarts didn't have any problem in evading spikes but Makarov's **Titan Form** prevented Makarov from doing the same thing, however with size and strenght Makarov had **Ice Spikes** had little effect and old guild master smashed many demons with his fists.

With their master taking down many emons remaining three mages joined in as Erza attacked few demons with **Circle Sword** while Mira attacked with **Evil Explosion**, however their attacks only wounded demons while Gildarts killed demons with repeated use of **Crash**. And that's when demons who finally realized that in one on one battle they won't be able to do anything so they backed away.

Music ends

„Are they giving up?" Natsu asked.

„Maybe... They did get beaten up and many demons were killed." Gray said but much to his surprise defeated demons began glowing and the biggest three demons seemed to be absorbing light that came out of killed demons. Three demons' skin became darker and they were now much bigger than before.

„Mira-nee be careful they look stronger now!" Lisanna warned her sister.

Makarov punched one of the demons but it didn't kill it so Gildarts attacked it with several **Crashes** creating explosion, smoke cleared and they saw seriously injured demon who was about to collapse however before he did it he breathed out freezing breath and jumped at two girls in front of him. Erza jumped to the side but Mira was sure that she could defend herself so she used her newes technique, **Soul Extinction** which ended up killing demon, but it still crashed into Mira and sent her flyng back toward the guild.

„Nee-chan/ Mira-nee!" Elfman and Lisanna shouted as they tried to catch Mira.

„Damn that demon!" Mira shouted as she got back to her feet.

„Mira! That's enough, Gildarts and I will take care of them!" Makarov told her but before she or Erza could protest they heard familiar voice.

„**War Bomb**!" Vergil shouted in his **War Cloak 5** and destroyed one of the demons.

„Vergil-nii!" Levy breathed out in relief and said demon Flash Stepped in front of them along with Blaiddmon.

„Sorry I'm late. Blaiddmon and I will take care of this now." Vergil said and looked at last huge demon.

„Blaiddmon isn't that Dagon?" Vergil asked and Bliaddmon looked at huge demon before nodding.

„Yeah, other smaller demons are Baels." Blaiddmon replied.

„What are you two talking about?" Erza who joined them asked.

„Bael is name for certain specie of demons, they are in powerful class of demons, they are usually bad when it comes to offence but their defence is one of the best in that class, however Dagon is sort of their evolution, when Bael absorbs souls of other Baels he will turn into stronger and bigger form, that's what one that's left, one that I defeated moments ago and one that you ddefeated are." Vergil explained but he suddenly felt Blaiddmon's energy being distrurbed.

„Blaiddmon?" Vergil called out and then looked at where Blaiddmon was looking only to see small Bael who tried to escape.

„Why is that one so small?" Mira asked as she noticed small demon.

„Maybe it's only a child." Cana suggested but Vergil shock his head.

„No, it's probably few weeks old baby..." Blaiddmon muttered and turned his head away.

„It's all right. You can help it." Vergil said surprising everyone.

„Really?" Blaiddmon asked in disbelief.

„Of course, it's your decision. Whatever you do I'll accept your decision." Vergil said and Blaiddmon suddenly used **Demon Trigger**.

Blaiddmon saw huge Dagon who tried to stop small Bael from escaping, bu just as he was about to stop baby demon Blaiddmon grabbed it and flew back to where Vergil who returned to his human like form and others were.

„Vergil... This battle is my battle." Blaiddmon said with determinaation that no one in the guild ever saw, well other than Vergil that is.

„Sure, beat him down." Vergil said and Blaiddmon flew away.

„What are you doing?! Are you sending your own friend into his death?!" Mira shouted at him but white haired demon remained silent.

„Stop Mira. Do you think Vergil would let Blaiddmon fight if he wasn't sure that Blaiddmon can win?" Gildarts asked but this only served to enrage her even more.

„That thing is huge, Blaiddmon can't defeat it on his own!" She shouted but Vergil simply placed his hand on her shoulder.

„Don't judge his strenght as if you saw him in actual fight. Blaiddmon isn't weak, he is far from weak to be frank. Dagon won't defeat him, not with Blaiddmon's abillities and knowladge combined." Vergil assured her and she looked confused.

„What are you talking about?" She asked as she saw Blaiddmon hovering above the ground few meters away from huge demon.

„Watch and learn." Vergil told her and mages who were present there couldn't miss the fact that Vergil seemed to have so much faith in Blaiddmon's strenght that someone would think that Blaiddmon is elite demon.

Music – Devil May Cry 3 OST – Doppelganger battle

Blaiddmon dashed toward Dagon only to **Air Hike** above said demon when it tried to attack him and shot **Darkness Blast** onto Dagon's spiked back resulting in few spikes being destroyed. Blaiddmon landed on slightly burnt skin and slammed his claws into Dagon's back before using **Demon Wave** to would it even further. Techniques weren't even close to Vergil's but they still pierced through Dagon's massive body.

„No way!" Mira shouted.

„Blaiddmon has knowladge about almost every demon's strenghts and weaknesses, his amount of energy is on par with weaker elite demons but his body can't handle that amount of energy being used at once so he is in powerful demon class. He can use earth and darkness element and he is good at using it and then there are three unique abilities that Blaiddmon developed." Vergil commented.

„What abilities?" Curious Lisanna asked.

„First one is rather useful as support, Blaiddmon can use his own energy to prevent enemies energy from reaching air, it sounds useless but if a demon or sometimes even a human, like Gildarts, have energy that is strong or dangerous enough to affect someone's health then Blaiddmon is capable of preventing any effect because in order for energy to harm someone it needs to reach air around target. Next one is **Doppelganger**, with it Blaiddmon can make his shadow separate from his body and mirror Blaiddmon's movement, it's useful for training and combat since Blaiddmon can form it anywhere he wants it to be, but he can only create one. Third one is **Demon Trigger**, I don't see a reason to explain this one as you are currently watching it." Vergil said and Gildarts turned toward him.

„Isn't **Demon Trigger** common ability, Sparda used it when we met so it can't be unique ability." Gildarts pointed out and although Vergil had somewhat pained expression for few moments due to Gildarts mentioning Vergil's father he answered, but pained expression which was present only for few moments didn't went unnoticed by Mira who frowned slghtly.

„Blaiddmon is the only powerful demon who is capable of using **Demon Trigger**, while it's true that elite demons often can use it, other demons aren't supposed to be capable of using it but Blaiddmon can, although it's more like **Incomplete Demon Trigger** since it lacks some traits that are common for every **Demon Trigger**." Vergil explained as Blaiddmon jumped away from spikes that grew from Dagon's backs once again. Blaiddmon flew up and with fast motion of his hands **Earth Spikes **erupted from the ground underneth Dagon this sent huge demon in the air where Blaiddmon blassted him with **Demon Breath**, however Dagon was still alive and was soon back on his feet.

„It's time to end this. **Doppelganger**!" Blaiddmon shouted as he created shadow copy of himself just in front of Dagon who openned his mouth to swalow Blaiddmon's clone, however Blaiddmon made slashing motion with his left hand while he charged **Darkness Wave** with his right. In the same time Doppelganger Blaiddmon slashed Dagon's tongue with right hand and charged another **Darkness Wave** in the same time both Blaiddmons fired **Darkness Wave** which killed Dagon.

Music ends

Blaiddmon returned to his form and rushed toward the group who watched him with wide eyes.

„Is baby all right?" Blaiddmon asked and Vergil smiled at him.

„He'll be all right, we'll take him to Timon to see if he needs any treatment." Vergil said as they watched small Bael which was barely a little bigger then Blaiddmon.

* * *

-Later that night-

* * *

Blaiddmon went back to the Blood Palace with baby Bael while Vergil decided to stay for a bit longer and currently Vergil was taking a relaxing walk to home which belonged to Strauss siblings, he and Mira were curently walking down the street not to far from her house and since Elfman was dragged by Lisanna who said something about being sleepy earlier that night two white haired mages were alone.

„So how is your training going?" Mira asked.

„So far it's good, painful but I'm getting stronger." Vergil replied and she laughed slightly.

„What's so funny?" Demon asked.

„You saying that something is painful. I'd pay only to see what kind of training you are going trough!" She said and he smiled a bit but his smile faded away with next thing she said.

„Maybe I'll sneak into that place one day." She said and Vergil stopped.

„Mira... Promise me that you will never enter that place, no matter fo what reason, good or bad." Vergil said in dead serious voice.

„What's the big deal with that palace anyway?" Mira asked with frown.

„Seriously... Does something with „blood" in it's name sound like nice place? It's good for training but it's too dangerous." Vergil said and his gaze told her that getting inside of that place was something she shouldn't do so she gave in.

„All right... I won't go there." She gave up surprisingly too easily.

„Thank you." He thanked her and she blinked in surprise

„Well we are here..." Mira said as two maged stood in front of her doors.

„Do you want to come in?" She asked but he shook his head.

„No, I have to go back to the Demon world." He replied and turned around to leave while she leaned onto her doors, but then she noticed some sort of hesitation as if he is deciding whether to do something or not.

„_Should I do that?_" He wondered while he walked back to the street.

* * *

-In the house-

* * *

„Come on Vergil-nii turn around!" Lisanna almost shouted as she noticed hesitation in her surogate brother's mind.

* * *

-Vergil's flashbacks-

* * *

„Why are you still holding my arms if you want me to leave? Are your actions betraying your words, huh Devil Boy?" Mira teased him and although he let go of her she didn't move.

* * *

„Do you mind repeating that again, Mira?" Vergil asked in deadly cold voice.

„If you want to sound angry then you shouldn't call me „Mira", don't you agree Devil Boy?" Mira teased him and he let out a small growl.

* * *

„That's my Devil Boy, come on now sit down, it's time for breakfast." She teased and Vergil's left eyebrow twitched.

„Why you... I'm not your Devil Boy." He breathed out but she patted his head much to everyone's disbelief.

„Who knows, maybe one day you will be." She teased him and laughed at the fact that other than growling Vergil didn't actually bother to do anything.

* * *

„Mira-nee, since Vergil-nii is my big brother that means he is also your big brother." Lisanna said and Vergil felt need to just fall asleep and evade another argument as Lisanna let go off him.

„I don't want Vergil to be my big brother." Mira simply said and Vergil breathed out a sigh of relief, however his heart skipped the beat when he noticed smirk on Lisanna's face.

„So you want to marry him?" Lisanna teased and Vergil choked on his own breath as he remembered Mira fondling him.

„Of course I don't want to marry him!" Mira snapped and Lisanna chuckled.

„Just admit it Mira-nee." She calmly instructed.

„I don't have anything to admit! Vergil help me here would you!" She shouted.

„Don't drag me into this!" He snapped back and Lisanna and even Elfman began laughing.

„Nee-chan you two are like a couple." Elfman said as he tried to calm down.

„Well Mira, I think you think what I'm thinking." Vergil said with a smirk which was returned by Mira and suddenly Mira's right arm transformed while small lightnings surrounded Vergil.

„Let's see what's so funny now." Mira said with smirk.

„This is as much as I am prepared to take. Stop before it's too late." Vergil said with smirk of his own as Lisanna and Elfman hugged each other.

„We'll stop just don't hurt us!" They shouted and older mages smiled at each other before sitting down.

* * *

„Vergil! You and I need to talk!" Mira shouted at him once he and Blaiddmon returned from the Blood Palace after he left her in front of the guild.

„There's nothing we need to talk about." Vergil replied but she started dragging him, well she tried to drag him away, however it wasn't until Vergil realized that she wasn't going to give anytime sooner that she actually moved him.

„What was that about protecting and embracing, huh?" She asked him once they were outside of the guild.

„It was just that, nothing more and nothing else." Vergil simply told her and her right eyebow twitched.

„Lisanna told me about what you said. How the hell should you know? So what if you are a demon? Demon have heart don't they?" Mira asked.

„Sorry but you are asking for a demon my father was. A demon that can feel and express complicated emotions like love or regret. Demons aren't humans and they can never be. Even if demon learns how to feel demon will still be a demon, creature capable of causing massive destruction for his or hers selfish reason." Vergil said.

„And what would be your selfish reason?" Mira asked.

„I don't see any reason to tell you that." He replied and she smirked.

„You would do that to protect those you love or hurt someone that hurt those you care about, wouldn't you?" She asked and shocked expression on his face was the only answer she needed.

* * *

„Welcome back Devil Boy." Mira said as Vergil and Blaiddmon returned from the Demon world three months ago.

„I'm also back Mira, that's cold." Blaiddmon complained but Lisanna patted him.

„When will you stop calling me like that?" Vergil frowned at her but she simply smirked.

„I don't think I'll ever stop calling you like that." She said and then looked at request board.

„Do you want to go on a job with us?" Mira asked and Vergil simply nodded as she went to pick request.

* * *

-Vergil's flashbacks end-

* * *

Mira was still leaning against her doors when Vergil stopped and turned around.

„Mind giving me a minute or two? I'd like to tell you something." Vergil said and she nodded before motioning for him to return.

* * *

-In the house-

* * *

„Don't get in. Don't get in." Lisanna quietly prayed since she wanted to see what was going to happen.

* * *

-Outside-

* * *

Vergil looked into Mira's blue eyes befire taking a deep breath.

„Back then I couldn't answer you, yet you knew answer all along. Yes I would cause destruction if someone I care about was in danger, or if they were hurt. I can't promise that I'll become the most emotional person in the world, I can't even promise that I'll be able to express and understand, well deeper emotions, but I'm willing to give it a try." Vergil said and Mira looked at him in slight surprise.

„There is one more thing. If you'd do me an honor, I'd like to give something to you." Vergil said softly.

„Sure, what is it?" She asked and he reached underneth his red scarf.

„No way, is he?" Mira thought as he took off his amulet.

„He can't be serious!" Her mind screamed.

„I'd like to give this to you." He said as he held his amulet in front of her.

„Who are you and what did you do to Vergil?" Mira asked but Vergil began laughing.

„It's me, don't worry." Vergil assured her but she didn't buy it.

„I'm not that sure that you are my Devil Boy." Mira said and Vergil's eyebrows twitched.

„Devil Boy? On top of that „your"? Damn Mira do you have to piss me off?" Vergil asked and Mira smirked.

„So it is you. Tht's a good thing to know." She said before lifting her hair a bit so that he could place amulet around her neck.

„It looks good on you." He muttered and she kissed his cheek.

„Thank you, I'll take good care of it." She said and he smiled before leaving, this time without any hesatation, however he sent one warning glance toward Lisanna who was still looking at him to surprised to even move.

* * *

Masters Of Frozen Soil Arc - Finished

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter and this arc, it was supposed to be two chapters long, but I changed my mind and as you have read some of Vergil's falshbacks didn't happen in previous chapters, reson for that is simple, those are small details and I didn't feel like writing small scene and then skipping long period of time. Also I plan on having another three arcs before I finish this part of the story next arc will have two chapters, then another mini-arc with only one chapter and later last arc with five or six chapters.**_

* * *

_**-In The Next Chapter You Will Read-**_

* * *

„_**I'll see you tomorrow red hag, prepare to see just how much weaker you really are, I'll defeat you and take title of Fairy Tail's fourth S-class mage."**_

* * *

„_**So how do you feel Mira? Do you have anything to say to me? Something along lines „You are much stronger then me." I hope, or are you thinking that Master was simpatetic toward me during that fight of ours. However I do have to say that it was close you had maybe 1% chance to defeat me."**_

* * *

„_**That's enough, winner is Erza."**_

* * *

„_**Makarov! Erza! Explain everything to me now! I want to know how did Mira end up going on an S-class job?!"**_

* * *

„_**That's crazy! You just said that you are weaker then Abigail!"**_

* * *

„_**This power he is clearly on entirely different level, even when he is compared to Vergil, even if Vergil somehow menaged to get to this level during last 7 months there is no way he would know that I'm here, once he notices that this demon is free it will already be too late for me. Lisanna, Elfman, everyone in the Guild... Vergil... I'm so sorry."**_

* * *

„_**Why did you come here?! You are weaker then that demon!"**_

* * *

„_**Damn it he is too strong!"**_

* * *

„_**That's predictable. Try this."**_

* * *

„_**I can't believe this, he is reagaing control."**_

* * *

_**Next Arc – True Form Arc**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter – Demon Known As „The Third"**_


	9. Demon Known As The Third

_**Answer on review:**_

_**blazeinferno: Thank you for review.**_

* * *

Arc 4 – True Form Arc

Chapter 9 – Demon Known As „The Third"

* * *

End of X780 _**(Vergil is now 16 years old and 185 cm tall.)**_

* * *

-Human world-

* * *

„Candidates for this year's S-class trail are Cana Alberona, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss..." Makarov continued announcing names of another five mages with only Laxus being present out of current S-class mages.

„I'll see you tomorrow red hag, prepare to see just how much weaker you really are, I'll defeat you and take title of Fairy Tail's fourth S-class mage." Mira announced to her rival.

„I was about to say the very same thing to you." Erza retorted.

* * *

-Tomorrow-

* * *

„Our new S-class mage is... Erza Scarlet!" Makarov announced to the Guild and everyone cheered with exception being Mira who was clearly pissed off by turn of events.

„So how do you feel Mira? Do you have anything to say to me? Something along lines „You are much stronger than me." I hope, or are you thinking that Master was sympathetic toward me during that fight of ours. However I do have to say that it was close you had maybe 1% chance to defeat me." Erza teased.

„Yeah, well I can do any S-class job without a single problem!" Mira snapped.

„Then prove it. Join S-class rank next year if you are so sure of yourself, oh wait I forgot that even Cana has better chances at becoming S-class." Erza teased again.

„Erza, come here I'd like to talk to you about your new rank and your duties." Makarov said and Erza joined him.

* * *

-That night-

* * *

„_I'll prove her wrong, I'll prove every single one of them wrong._" Mira thought as she sneaked onto the second floor where S-class missions were.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

Mira and Erza fought as hard as they could but their fight was still equal when Makarov stepped between them.

„That's enough, winner is Erza."

„But..."

„No buts Mira, you lack control and you simply act without thinking, you judge way to quickly and act on impulse, this is more then enough for me to decide that Erza, who was everything that's needed for a person to become S-class, should gain that rank." Makarov said.

* * *

-Flashback ends-

* * *

„I'll take this one." She said as she read the request, it said: „Stop awakening of a demon in Viola Town _**(I tried to match theme naming of towns in Fairy Tail so I used Italian translation of violet)**_. Rank: S-class. Reward: 15,000,000 jewels."

„How could this be S-class job, it sounds more then easy, after all I only need to stop awakening of some demon I don't see what is the big deal." Mira said before leaving, however unknown to her certain someone saw her and went to find certain something.

* * *

-Tomorrow-

* * *

That morning Guild was just like it usually was until Lisanna and Elfman came and told them about Mira's disappearance.

„This could turn into a problem, now we know that it was Mira who stole S-class request." Makarov said as he thought about what to do next.

„If Vergil-nii finds out aout this we are doomed." Lisanna cried out and everyone paled at the thought of white haired demon being angry especially since it had something to do with Mira and it was needless to say in the last year two mages were rather close to each other, so demon that Mira was going to stop from breaking free would be their smallest worry if Vergil was to somehow find out about it, yet maybe he could give them some information about strenght of that demon, just in case Mira failed to prevent it's release. Makarov was between risking Mira's safety and Vergil's rage, but in case something happened to Mira Vergil would get angry anyway, well either angry or completely devastated but about ten minutes later he was finally free from making that decision since since he was faced with furious white haired S-class mage, no it wasn't just S-clas mag, there in front of them was every human's worst nightmare, an elite demon whose shere presence caused floor and walls of the guild building to simply start cracking, on top of that his swords were out of their sheaths, in **Bankai **nonetheless and his eyes held intense and well, furious would be understatement, cold gaze with almost killing intent that made even Makarov start sweating bullets.

„Makarov! Erza! Explain everything to me now! I want to know how did Mira end up going on an S-class job?!" Vergil roared as Guild members started hiding, even Erza and Makarov tried to back away as much as they could but Vergil's furious gaze held them in place.

„I guess I pissed her off when I became S-class yesterday and teased her about it." Erza muttered, she hoped that it would at least help in calming down white-haired demon at least a little bit but it only served to anger him even further as lightnings started surrounding him.

„Do you know just how dangerous the job she chose is?! Why are you all just standing here?! Isn't someone supposed to go and stop her before she gets killed?!" Vergil snapped and his words struck mages like thunderbolts as Lisanna started crying along with Levy and Cana who sobbed.

„Vergil I know you are worried but even though Mira isn't ready for S-class job she is almost if not S-class when it comes to her skills. She will return." Makarov said in order to calm Vergil down.

„You are wrong! That mission is big misunderstanding! There is only one demon that's sealed inside of the Human world and if Mira ends up making just one mistake she will unseal him! We don't have time to sit around we have to go and stop her! Now!"He shouted and Makarov caught him with his huge hand in order to learn about everything.

„If you don't want to end up cutting my hand off tell me all about this!" Makarov nodded and Vergil sighed.

„Name of that demon is Abigail, he is known as the third most powerful demon ever and right now only Mundus himself is stronger, so as you can get, Abigail is stronger then me." Vergil said and everyone in the Guild gasped before many mages began crying, they now knew that Mira would most likely die, since even Vergil said that he was weaker then demon that would for sure end up being unsealed by Mira.

„Abigail was one of the first demons who accepted Mundus' ideals, but he was sealed in this world by Wargreymon's previous container, that demon has power I can't surpass at my current state, right now I only have acces to Emperor Greymon form and that's not enough I need to go two levels further to defeat him. If he gets free this world will disappear." Vergil said and Makarov let go of him just to see his strongest mage turning toward the door.

„It's in Viola Town, am I right?" Vergil asked.

„What are you going to do?" Erza asked.

„I'll take that as an yes and if you must know I'm going to go and save Mira."

„That's crazy! You just said that you are weaker then Abigail!" Makarov tried to stop him but he stopped when he saw Vergil shaking.

„I couldn't care less." He said in voice that said that white haired demon had slreaady given up on this fight and with that on his life.

„In my entire life there were only three persons, only three persons that I would have given my life up, even if that meant that Mundus would be free to do anything he wanted to, one of them is Blaiddmon and other two were my parents, king of the Demon world, Sparda and human female, Kiara, in the end they died in order to protect me, but during my time in this guild another person ended up on that short list, Mira. I grew rather fond of her and to be honest somewhere along the line I guess that even though I am a demon I still followed my father's footsteps, I fell in love with a human..." He took deep breath before continuing.

„I'd give up anything for her, yes I'm going to be selfish, yes I'll sign everyone elses death by dying there, but I decided to be just that, selfish. Because it is Mira, because it is girl, no woman that I love I'm simply going to be selfish even if it makes me bear the guild of causing deaths of countless humans and demon." Vergil confesed and earned surprised looks from entire Guild.

Vergil ran out and left entire Guild to think about words that were just said by their strongest mage.

* * *

-With Vergil-

* * *

„_Why?! Out of all people in this world it had to be her! She just had to take that damn job!_" Vergil's ,mind screamed as he **Flash Stepped** toward Viola Town.

* * *

-With Mira-

* * *

Mira walked toward sealed demon's body and thought about a way to stop it's awakening but before she reached it she tripped and fell on something that surprisingly moved and triggered activation of the seal, or in this case breaking of the seal.

„What in the world?!" Mira's eyes widened as she saw 20 meters tall black, yellow and red demon getting free from seal _**(It's Abigail from Devil May Cry anime) **_sensing it's energy Mira started backing away and tried to run away before it had a chance to spot her, however her effort was in vain as Abigail's eyes opened and she was right in front of him.

„I never thought such a weak creature would end up setting me free after so long. As a reward I'll give you an honor of becoming my first victim after all these years." Demon said with malice clearly noticable in his voice.

„What are you?" Mira muttered and Abigail only laughed.

„_This power he is clearly on entirely different level, even when he is compared to Vergil, even if Vergil somehow menaged to get to this level during last 7 months there is no way he would know that I'm here, once he notices that this demon is free it will already be too late for me. Lisanna, Elfman, everyone in the Guild... Vergil... I'm so sorry._" Mira thought.

„I guess I could answer to you, since that's the last thing you'll even hear, I am Abigail, third strongest being ever and one who will destroy humans along with Leonid's cursed descendants if any of them is still alive that is." Abigail said.

„_Third? Then it's not so surprising to feel this amount of power that's built up inside of him. But who is Leonid?_" Mira wondered.

Abigail launched his fist toward Mira but just when she was about to get killed she was saved by 7 meters tall armored demon, it's armor was red and yellow from what Mira could see and he had sword in his right hand while he used his left to hold her albeit with ease but then he spoke up and she recorganized him right away.

„I finally menaged to catch up with you, I'm sorry I was unable to do it before Abigail was set free." He said and Mira gasped.

„V... Vergil!" She exclaimed with joy but her happiness faded away when she noticed just how much weaker Vergil was when compared to Abigail.

„Why did you come here?! You are weaker then that demon!" Mira shouted but Vergil flied toward somewhat higher place which he belived was safe enough for her to be while he used **Energy Shield** to block another punch Abigail sent at them.

„You'll be safe here, at least I want to believe in that. Before you ask this is **Emperor Greymon** form and I know it's weaker then Abigail." Vergil said and Mira looked to the ground before asking.

„Who is Leonid?" She asked and Vergil was taken aback by her question.

„I don't know, I have never heard that name before but it sound way to similar to my last name." Vergil answered and although he was frank about not knowing anything deep inside of his mind Wargreymon chuckled, then Vergil turned around to face Abigail.

„Vergil... whatever you do don't throw your life away, please promise me that you won't do that." Mira begged but silence told her it would most likely be other way around.

„I can't promise something like that... After all I threw it away before I even came here." Vergil said before rushing toward his opponent ready to face death.

Vergil held his sword with both of his hand before smashing it on Abigail's shoulder with **Helm Breaker** just to make said demon laugh as Vergil's attack made Vergil's hands bleed instead.

„Damn it he is too strong!" Vergil thought before backing away while blood from his hands soaked his sword's hilt.

„_But at least I understand that he can counter physical attacks without even bothering to do that, attacking him head on is pointless since energy he leaks out is greater then my own so I'll only end up hurting myself, this also means I can't defeat him, if difference between our powers is this big without him even taking this seriously then I can't even hope to delay downfall of this world. It's also rather pointless to use energy waves since even my strongest attacks would make barely noticable demage and that's only if they hit him from point-black range, still I have to at least try to seal him even if it's only temporarily._" Vergil realized and charged energy into his hands.

Abigail saw this and fired beam from his finger, Vergil menaged to evade it enough for it to miss vital points but it still pierced right through his left shoulder, still that didn't stop Vergil who fired **Final Flash **toward Abigail who simply blocked it but smoke that was created by explosion from Vergil's technique was more then enough to create an opening that Vergil needed to approach Abigail and fire **Final Shine Attack** directly to his face, at least that was Vergil's intention but he was struck by **Demon Breath**, beam-like technique used by most of elite demons which was fired from Abigail's mouth, attack was powerful enough for Vergil's transformation to fade and then make severe injuries to Vergil's body which was sent flying toward building behind Mira, but before he could land into it Abigail used **Telekinesis** to unsheathe Vergil's Zanpacuto Rebellion and use it to pierce Vergil's chest and pin him to building's wall.

„Vergil!" Mira screamed as she transformed into her **Satan Soul Take Over** and flied toward Vergil's pinned and what seemed like lifeless body. She tried to pull sword out of his chest but it was stuck and since it was pointed toward sky Vergil's blood flowed down it's blade, guard and hilt while Mira started crying but them Rebellion suddenly turned into Force Edge and made Vergil's wound bigger, however red energy started surrounding Vergil and resulted in destroying the building and pushing Mira back. Vergil's eyes openned to reveal bloody red eyes that sent shivers down Mira's spine.

„Vergil... Vergil say something!" Mira screamed but it was in vain Vergil started walking but he looked like some sort of zombie, his eyes showed no emotions and they were kind of hollow, his body was limp, Mira's words and even her entire presence seemed to be completely unnoticed by white-haired demon and to make everything even worse he didn't even bother to take his sword out or notice any wound his body recived, but what surprised Mira the most was the fact that wounds started getting even worse even if it seemed like Vergil gained some sort of power up.

White-haired demon carelessly jumped toward Abigail who prepared to attack again.

Music – Devil May Cry 1 OST – Public enemy

Vergil quickly reached Abigail and threw a punch toward huge demon however it was blocked with ease.

„That's predictable. Try this." Abigail said before colliding his massive fist with Vergil's right side of body, however it was pushed back by red energy, still it menaged to knock Vergil's sword out of said demon's chest. Vergil advanced toward demon's head without caring one bit for blood that soaked his clothes and since Abigail was surprised it was easy for Vergil to use **Galick Gun** on Abigail.

Technique caused huge explosion but even before smoke cleared Vergil was hit by numerous purple beams that were launched by Abigail. Mira who stood by thought that Vergil would at least make an attempt to block or dodge incoming barrage of beams but instead he flied straight toward Abigail while taking beams head on. However even with protection that was given to Vergil by this unknown energy it still wasn't enough and beam pierced his left forearm and so beams started piercing right trough Vergil's body.

„Stop you'll get yourself killed!" Mira screamed but her eyes widened in horror as she noticed that Vergil didn't stop, in fact he didn't respond to anything, not to pain, not to wounds, not even to her voice. Tears fell down as she watched him. And then she finally realized what was happening.

„_That power... it must have something to do with this, he isn't responding and he looks, well kind of like one of those mindless demons, wait he doesn't look like one, he is one right now_." Reality hit her as she fell on her kness, Vergil, her Vergil lost control and all of his senses and now his body acted on whatever was driving it.

Vergil continued ignoring beams and collided into Abigail's chest resulting in bigger demon's stepping back.

„What is this? This power... it can't be." Abigail muttered and Vergil created **Spirit Sword** which was surprisingly red instead of it's usual yellow color, he then expanded it and thus made it pierce trough Abigail's body, however Abigail proved to have amazingly fast **Regeneration** as his wound closed inly few moments after Vergil took out his energy made sword. Vergil was about to attack once again but Abigail was suddenly sealed again.

-Music ends-

* * *

„What's going on?" Mira wondered and then she noticed old man standing few meters away from her.

„It looks like it worked, I menaged to seal Abigail again even if it's going to be for only short period of time." Old man said.

„Who are you? Do you know what's going on with Vergil?" Mira asked.

„I'm Timon, one of the best healers in entire demon world. About Vergil... I'm not sure, I never saw something like this. Sure I have seen many demons in similiar state, without control over their actions, but I have never witnessed this kind of mindlessnes. Right now Vergil has no control over his body, he can't or simply doesn't want to respond, his body isn't reacting on pain and it doesn't seem like he will regain control on his own. It pains me to say this but I might end up fighting against him and at this point even if he ignores it his body will give in to his wounds and due to blood lose he will die." Timon explained and Mira's eyes widened.

„There has to be something I can do. Please tell me if there is a way to wake him up." Mira begged.

„It's pointless, with that amount of power surrounding his body you won't be able to reach him without getting hurt."

„I don't care!" Mira snapped and her fierce response surprised old demon and then Timon noticed Vergil's amulet around her neck.

„_So that's why he wasn't wearing it, he gave it to her. This sure is kind of funny, Sparda gave it to Kiara and from Kiara it was passed down to Vergil who most likely gave it to this girl because he loves her._" Timon thought.

„_Maybe if I sing Out of darkness to him maybe he will come back to his senses._" Mira thought before heading toward Vergil who stood in one place unsure of what to do now.

„Wait..." Timon tried to stop her but was stunned by words he heard.

Music – Devil May Cry 4 OST – Out of darkness

„Listen to my voice calling you,  
Pulling you out of darkness.  
Hear the devil's cry of sin,  
Always turn your back on him." Mira sang and Vergil flinched as his power started to slowly fade away.

„With the wind you go,  
Still I dream of your spirit leading you back home.  
I will give my gifts to you,  
Grow your garden, watch it bloom.

The light in your eyes is an angel up high,  
Fighting to ease the shadow side.  
Hearts will grow though having to bend,  
Leaving behind all things in the end.

Listen to my voice calling you,  
Pulling you out of darkness.  
Hear the devil's cry of sin,  
Always turn your back on him." Mira sang as she stood only few feets away fromhim, however he didn't return back to his senses, but song did result in making energy much weaker then before.

„Vergil... wake up I know you can hear me. I'm sorry for not being able to help you but I... I just want to know that you are not alone, everyone in the guild is with you and they need you, I need you..." Mira started confesing and she hugged Vergil while ignoring pain that she felt because of massive amount of energy that still surrounded them.

„Come back to us, please, we all love you... I love you." She finally said as she let her tears fall down on his bloody shirt and she felt his body tensing up a bit so she knew she was getting closer and closer to waking him up.

„I can't believe this, he is regaining control." Timon muttered as he watched two teens.

With more determination she lifted her arms and ran fingers of her right hand trough his hair while her left one rested on his neck she moved closer to him and closed her eyes. Her lips slowly touched his and she kissed him, about ten seconds after beginning of the kiss she was about to pull back but then he responded by kissing her back, however it lasted only two small moments before he gave in to his wounds and fell unconscious as his energy faded away.

„Good job girl, you menaged to wake him up however I believe he is now in comatose state and I'm afraid I can't do anything to help him with that. But I can heal his wounds and make sure he wakes up at some point." Timon said and Mira nodded while blush adored her face.

„_Is this what you fought for? Sparda? Were feelings always this strong? Were they really just a weakness like most of us always thought?_" Timon wondered before he lifted Vergil's unconscious body and along with Mira went to find less dangerous place.

* * *

-About ten minutes later-

* * *

With walls of recently destroyed building beingtheir only cover and defence Mira sat by Vergil's left side while Timon finished healing him.

„Is he going to be alright?" Mira asked worried about demon who lied next to her.

„He will, but I'm not sure if he will remeber that kiss the two of you shared." Timon said and Mira blushed.

* * *

-Vergil's mindscape-

* * *

„_Wargreymon. Rebellion. Where are they?_" Vergil wondered after he called out his friends' names. Much to his surprise his connection with his Zanpacuto and Wargreymon seemed to be severed even if it felt like it was going to be for only an short period of time, then he saw figure appearing in front of him.

He saw tall man, most likely in his late 30's he had short slicked back white hair and golden eyes that matched Vergil's, this combined with the fact that man appeared in Vergil's mindscape was enough for Vergil to understand that he was facing another demon and this one was much stronger then Abigail, in fact this demon had power that surpased even Shine Greymon Burst Mode. Vergil then noticed white coat, black pants and boots and dark blue shirt, however what surprised him the most was demon's face.

It felt like he was looking his own reflection, however there were few crucial details that devided them. First was their eyes, color was same but it was due to emotions that were inside of them that they were different, older demon's eyes showed love, kindness and all in all friendly and positive emotions and they were warm, however on the other side Vergil's eyes were cold, emotionless and one could even say empty most of the time, with only exceptions being small but careless moments with Blaiddmon, Mira and other kids. Second was scar, while Vergil's lightning shaped scar took place above and under his right eye, demon on the other side didn't have scars, at least not on his face. Another one of their differences was conture of their faces as Vergil had less pointed chin.

„So how is Wargreymon doing?" Demon asked much to Vergil's surprise.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

* * *

_**-In The Next Chapter You Will Read-**_

* * *

„_**How do you know my name? And you haven't answered on my question. Why are you interested in Wargreymon?"**_

* * *

„_**No one told you, am I right? I guess I'll start from the begining, are you ready to hear my story and get some answers before you wake up from this comatose state."**_

* * *

„_**Five minutes."**_

* * *

„_**Not bad girl."**_

* * *

„_**Damn it... what am I supposed to do now?"**_

* * *

„_**You called?"**_

* * *

„_**We'll talk later I promise."**_

* * *

„_**You blame yourself for what happened in Viola town, isn't that right?"**_

* * *

„_**What was that?! Are you making fun of me now?!"**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter: The Power Inside**_


	10. The Power Inside

_**Answer on review:**_

_**blazeinferno: Thank you for review, as for that demon, well as much as this story has many elements of Devil May Cry, Vergil doesn't have long lost twin, although I admit that when I originally created him he was supposed to have younger siblings, two years younger sister and three and a half years younger brother, who was accidentally supposed to be named Dante, but they were replaced with Blaiddmon so I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at mention of Dante, but who knows maybe there will be OC named Dante.**_

* * *

Chapter 10 – The Power Inside

* * *

„So how is Wargreymon doing?" Demon asked and Vergil blinked in surprise.

„He is alright, why are you interested in my friend if I may ask?" Vergil asked while he tried to fight off confusion caused by demon's presence.

„Friend, huh? I'm happy that his second container is thinking about him in that way. Thank you Vergil." Demon thanked Vergil.

„How do you know my name? And you haven't answered on my question. Why are you interested in Wargreymon?" Vergil asked with slightly harsher tone.

„I was his first container if you have to know, as to why I know your name, well it's easy I still have small conection with Wargreymon." Older demon said and Vergil nodded as he relaxed in demon's presence.

„I see, it's an honor to meet you." Vergil replied and demon smirked.

„What no surprise, or at least blinking. You sure are of my blood." Demon said.

„What are you talking about?" Vergil demanded to know.

„No one told you, am I right? I guess I'll start from the begining, are you ready to hear my story and get some answers before you wake up from this comatose state." Demon said and Vergil nodded.

„I'm listening."

„Good. The world was born from darkness. Unending darkness. A crucible of chaos. But even to that primordial existence there came a ray of light every demon that knows one thing about history of our world knows this short story but now I'm going to explain it in kind of longer form. World and darkness that it was born from was on verge of colapsing only few decades after it's creation, however energy that holded it in one piece created first creature ever, it was energy known as Mugen. He created demons and then he created us, at first we were being looked down on, because of our fragile look, we didn't have any kind of weapon or armor in our own body and we had to hone our skills until we could defend ourselves. Our race was known as devils, difference between devil and demon is long forgotten, however you probably know what it is so I won't waste our time. World existed like that fir what seemed like infinite period of time, however Mugen was getting weaker and weaker so he decided to create two beings from his power and soul and then from what's left he would use last parts of his strenght to create more creatures that shared our physical apperiance but without power we possesed and some other spicies. Are you following me so far?" Demon asked and Vergil nodded.

„He created two powerful demons, one was Anshinmon, demon who holded power of light and mortals were created from remaining parts of Mugen's light, second one was Wargreymon, being of darkness and most of elite demons you know today are using powers that were given to certain demons by Mugen and his darkness. This is also where Mundus and myself get into the picture, you see while we were kids we were orphans without anyone who wanted to protect or guide us, but we had each other, we were best friends at that time, we spent every day together fighting to stay alive and making sure we get stronger, everything seemed to be fine until Mugen took us and sealed Anshinmon inside of Mundus' body and Wargreymon inside of my own. At first we were confused, sure Mugen explained everything but we still had many questions, but we practised using powers we gained and then it slowly started to crumble down, my friendship with Mundus that is. Even though someone would say that light is stronger then darkness or other way around it's not true, they are equal. Those who said that darkness is evil, was eaither lying or didn't know a thing about it, darkness isn't evil and light isn't good, it's just another nonsence that was created over time, it's those that use them that make difference, only reason for this is that there are simply more demons that used darkness for evil then those who used light for the very same thing." He sighed before continuing.

„Mundus' light was strong but world started corrupting him, fact that mortals, beings much weaker then him were created from powers he claimed were his own made him feel hatered and so he decided to destroy them, I on the other hand gained ability to accept light and understand darkness, Mundus didn't, biggest flaw of light is that it can only understand light, but it can never accept darkness and once it fails to accept it, it will face chance, albeit small, to become something even worse then darkness, simply corrupted light. That's how Mundus became what you know today, my battle against him is something you are familiar with and from what I can get darkness and light separated after that fight and darkness became our realm while light became that of mortals. Now I'm sure you want to know why I said that you are of my blood. Well it's because that's true, my name is Leonid and I had son, his name was Damek Leonidas." Leonid said and Vergil looked at him with surprise.

„So you are some sort of my grand grand grand and so on with grand grandfather?" Vergil asked and Leonid nodded.

„Yes, but feel free to call me gramps or something like that." Leonid said with warm smile.

„But now I need to tell you about power you used before after you lost consciousness, you almost transformed into **Majin Form**, the real form of every demon, however it's almost impossible to achieve it, so far only myself and Mundus menaged to use it, if you transform you would be third demon that menaged to use it. About it's power it's stronger then **Shine Greymon Burst Mode** so I believe you understand how powerful it is. Energy you let out before could be reffered to as **False Majin Form**, but you returned back to your senses with help you recieved from your friend..." Leonid continued talking for a while and fully explained **Majin Form** and it's powers.

But then out of nowhere Wargreymon and Rebellion appeared and Wargeymon announced.

„I'm sorry Leonid but Abigail is back, we have to go even if it kills us."

„No problem I finished telling my grand grand so on grand grandson what I wanted to say, although I wanted to spend few minutes longer with him." Leonid said before he started fading.

„I'm going to watch over you Vergil, from Wargreymon's point of view, but this is most likely goodbye. Farewell." Leonid said and hugged his grand grand so on grand grandson who returned the hug and for the first time after around 12 year Vergil relaxed in arms of someone from his family.

„Farewell gramps." Vergil said as Leonid comepletely faded away.

* * *

-Vergil's mindscape-

* * *

„How long will it take for me to wake up?" Vergil asked as he stood between Wargreymon and Rebellion.

„Five minutes." Rebellion answered

„I see, then I'll just have to believe in Mira and Timon to hold their own and hope that Abigail won't attack them himself." Vergil said.

„Yeah, wait how do you know Timon is here?" Wargreymon asked and Vergil frowned.

„I remember sensing Timon's energy along with Mira's when I regained control for those few moments. But other than that everything else is blank." Vergil said.

* * *

-Viola Town-

* * *

Abigail created many lesser demons and sent them into the town while he sat on the rooftop of highest building ready to enjoy extermination of cityzens of Viola Town.

* * *

-With Mira-

* * *

„Old man! Can't you do something about this, all these people will die!" Mira said.

„I don't really see why, but since certain idiot who simply had to act like his father wouldn't forgive me if I let all these humans die I guess I can, but you will have to fight on your own at least for 15 minutes. Can you do that?" Timon asked and Mira frowned at the way he adressed Vergil but nonetheless she answered.

„I'll do everything I can just do something."

„Fine. I shall chalange laws of space and time, as I conquer nature itself, I shall grant those who are supposed to die a new chance to continue living. **Secret Art: Soul Teleportation**!" Timon said and people in the town were transported to near by hill, however Timon fell down to his knees due to exostion.

„Now it's up to you." Timon said as he watched Mira who was ready to face lesser demon that appeared.

Music – Fairy Tail OST – Mirajane – Satan Soul Theme

Mira looked at five 1st Hell: Prides who approached her followed by small army of 2nd Hell: Envy demons, she transformed into her **Satan Soul** and prepared dashed toward demons.

„_I'm not that mage from two years ago, now I can take these demons on._" She thought before kicking one of the 1st Hell: Prides and sent it toward well, she then jumped in order to evade atack from two demon in front of her.

Mira approached them with incredible speed and punched one of the demon's on it's head resulting destruction of said demon due to it's head being disconected from it's body, she then turned around and kicked another demon, her kick sent it flying into previously kicked one resulting in two demons deaths. She quickly turned around and started punching another demon before last 1st Hell: Pride attacked her with vertical swing of it's scythe, it was about to cut her but Mira moved under it's scythe and use **Evil Spark** on it resulting in blowing it up she then jumpd and finished last 1st Hell: Pride with powerful kick. However defeating five lesser demons was just the beginning she had many demons to kill, but her confidence had grown during every moment of her battle with 1st Hell: Prides.

* * *

-Vergil's mindscape-

* * *

„How much longer do I have to wait?" Vergil asked as he began getting impatient.

„Just another 2 minutes and you will wake up. Be patient and on top of everything this isn't a good moment for acting like that." Rebellion said calmly.

„Listen, we know you want to save Mira but it's pointless to wake up if you can't move or do something to help her, take it easy." Wargreymon instructed and Vergil unwillingly nodded.

* * *

-Back to Mira-

* * *

„**Soul Extinction**!" Mira announced as she fired her strongest attack right in the middle of army of 2nd Hell: Envies that almost reached her, however few survived for another few moments, but result was same as Mira quickly flied toward them and killed them with barrage of punches and kicks.

„Not bad girl." Voice said and Mira's blood ran cold as she recorganized malice that acompanied that cold and ruthless voice.

„Abigail!" She shouted.

„Abigail? How dare you lowly human adress me with only my name?! For that you'll face death by hands of Hell Vanguard, now that I don't even want to watch your strugle your existance will perish rather quickly and even if you somehow menage to defeat Hell Vanguard then I'll kill you myself." Abigail said and created one Hell Vanguard in front of Mira.

Hell Vanguald approached Mira by using **Teleportation** however since Mira saw it's powers few times she was prepared and quickly flew toward sky, however Hell Vanguard used another **Teleportation** and Mira found herself having hard time in predicting where it would appear after more then one minute of dodging it's attacks and she was tired from constantly firing **Evil Explosions** and **Soul Extinction** without being able to hit her enemy, but then she remembered what Vergil told her about their attacks.

„**Teleportation** is tricky technique, it can be great surprise attack and when it's combined with Hell Vanguard's incredible amount of power and it's scythe it makes it challengeable opponent for it's inexperianced enemies, however once you learn how to read signes that appear in those critical few seconds before it appears then you will be able to counter, dodge or counter attack with greater chance for sucess. You see when it teleports somewhere then it has to make portal and place where portal is is also place from which it will appear, portal needs to be open for few seconds before it can come out and it must come out during 15 seconds after it's openning, if it doesn't come out then portal will close and it won't be able to come out, it will be trapped in portal's dimension. Another important thing is that it can only fly straight from direction of portal's openning, due to portal acting like sort of an launcher, however with it's wide range it will still be hard to dodge it in plase that doesn't have enough space. Anyway you can either kill it while it's out of portal, or stop it from exiting it by making portal itself smaller, you can do that by demaging it's edges. Also time that needs to pass before it can open another portal is at least 5 seconds so you have that time to fight against it and kill it if it's going for that kind of attacks." Vergil's words echoed in her brian.

Mira finally noticed pattern that needed to be done in order for Hell Vangaurd to use it's deadly technique so she prepared to use **Evil Explosion** on portal as she was getting tired from fighting. Portal appeared and Mira fired her attack toward it's edge, what Vergil said was true it shrinked but it looked like Hell Vanguard would still be able to get out, so Mira prepared to dodge again, she saw Hell Vanguard but just as she was about to move portal closed and cut Hell Vanguard's body in half.

Music ends

„I did it..." Mira said as she fought to keep her **Satan Soul** activated, however that was the batlle that she ended up losing and in the worst possible moment, she turned around as quick as she could just in time to see massive red and yellow fist approaching her, but she was saved by Timon who recived punch for her.

„Who would have thought that I would defend some human..." Timon said as he coughed up some blood.

„Old man hang in there!" Mira shouted as she cought falling demon.

„I'll live through this attack but I won't be able to survive anymore of this... Maybe I did soften up, or I just got old, either way I failed to make Vergil strong enough..." He said and lost consciousness.

„Damn it... what am I supposed to do now?" She asked no one but answer still came.

„Maybe watch this town disappearing!" Abigail announced and fired multiply beams toward different areas of town resulting in it's complete destuction, Mira watched in horror as she saw Viola Town crumbling down and felt small amount of relief as she knew that every cityzen was safe, at least for now and with only exception being old demon, herself and Vergil and right now all she wanted was for everything to stop, either by her death or by Abigail's. As if on cue Abigail decided to end her life with simple energy constructed beam.

„Vergil!" She screamed and shut her eyes more to make sure his name was the last word she said but instead of dying she heard beam being redirected and ending up destroying building close to her.

„You called?" Her eyes opened in the very same instant she heard voice that made her heart beat faster and even though she couldn't believe it there in front of her stood demon she fell in love with and one that recieved her first kiss. He smiled at her and tears of happines fell down her cheeks as he took his sword out and prepared to face Abigail for what would hopefully be last time. Vergil looked at huge demon before grinning.

„Let's rock." Vergil said as his grin turned into smirk.

„Don't tell me you think you can kill me, you good for nothing brat." Abigail said with arogance.

„I don't think I can defeat you, I know I can and I must defeat you for the sake of my friends and all lives that would be lost if I die here." Vergil said and Abigail laughed but his laughter stopped when he looked at Vergil just a little closer.

„_No, it's just a coincidance, but that form from before was without any doubt _**Emperor Greymon**_, no I'm just overthinking things, this brat is just that, simple brat who somehow menaged to transform into form that looks like one of Leonid's transformations. That's all, this brat couldn't possibly have what it takes to control Wargreymon's powers._" Abigail reassured himself.

„It's time to end this Abigail, once I transform we will become equal in terms of power." Vergil announced as he recalled Leonid's words about **Majin form**.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

„**Majin Form** grants you power that could defeat any demon that doesn't have Wargreymon or Anshinmon and complete control over their final forms. You have what it takes to transform in tearms of power. However in order to use it you need to have complete control over your emotions in fact you need those emotions out, your reason for not being able to transform is simple, you couldn't accept your emotions, you acknowledged your love for mortal but you still haven't accepted it completely, same goes for your love toward mortals you reffer as your friends, your fear of losing those you care about due to not being strong enough, your wrath directed toward Mundus, that loneliness in your heart and need to be with your friends more then you can allow yourself to be and on top of everything emptyness in your heart that exists even when you are with your friends, because that emptyness was formed when your parents died, that's something you strugle to accept the most. And only reason you aren't accepting it is because you fear that those emotions would distract you from your goal, or that you would fail to protect them if you let emotions drive your being. However let me tell you one thing, emotions are something that makes demons stronger, but we can't accept them just like that even when we say we accept them deep down almost every demon knows that it's not true. Emotions can drive you and make you stronger and most important thing is it will allow you to use **Majin Form**. And remember one thing, only difference between mortals and demon in terms of expressing emotions are tears." Leonid explained and Vergil nodded before saying.

„I know, tears are what makes human what they are, because demons never cry."

„Last thing I want to say to you is that due to your lack of experiance and power level you posses right now **Majin Form** will be on th same level as **Shine Greymon Burst Mode**." Leonid explained.

* * *

-Flashback ends-

* * *

„**Demon Trigger: Majin Form**!" Vergin shouted and massive amount of energy leaked out of his body resulting in it healing Vergil's wounds and transforming him. He turned around and even before energy faded he grabbed Timon and **Flash Stepped** toward hill where cityzens were and quickly returned to Mira who found it hard to breathe but Vergil's energy calmed her down and now transformed Vergil picked her up bridal style and **Flash Stepped** toward same hill.

„You'll be safe here, all of you." Vergil said and cityzens looked at him with fear.

„Mira, I'm going to kill Abigail, so stay here."

„Vergil... I..."

„We'll talk later I promise." He said before returning to where his swords were in order to take them, once he did he simply walked toward Abigail who realized that this was going to be foght he would need to take seriosly.

„_Accepting emotions? Looks like I'm closer than ever to actually do that. Are you watching gramps? I did it and it's all thank to you and your words, of course Wargreymon helped a lot along with Rebellion but it's you that pointed out my mistakes. Emotions didn't make me weaker, they actually drove me to my limits and pushed me beyond them._" Vergil thought.

Music – Devil May Cry anime OST – D.m.c

Vergil jumped and slashed both of his swords toward Abigail in x-shaped pattern producing **Aerial Cross** which was surprisingly barely blocked by Abigail, this however didn't stop Abigail who threw a punch toward Vergil. Vergil blocked it albeit with some difficulty, however he was taken back by surprise when spikes launched from fist, still he menaged to dodge most of them completely while three of them made small cuts on his abdomen. Abigail proceded with firing multiply energy made bulets, Vergil however blocked them with his swords and redirected some of them back to Abigail who flew up in the sky to evade them and **Galick Gun** that followed closely after them. Abigail took opportunity that he gain by taking position higher then Vergil's and fired **Death Wave**, huge dark purple energy wave that could easily destroy part of town and replace it with cratter.

However Vergil's wider variety of techniques gave him advantage he needed as he used **Air Hike **to move behind Abigail just before **Death Wave** connected with his body and Abigail who was shocked by Vergil's survival was cought without chance of blocking or dodging Vergil's **Final Shine Attack**, it hit Abigail and sent him crashing into remains of Viola Town, however battle was far from over as Abigail's regeneration abilities proved to be trouble, however even with them Abigail's wounds were still present, albeit with much weaker effect then they would usually have, still it was enough for Vergil, he knew that with **Majin Form** he can win this battle and kill Abigail. Furious Abigail fired **Demon Breath** and Vergil calmly countered it with **Galick Gun**, explosion created from clashing of two powerful techniques was enough to make seeing each other impossible for both demons, however Vergil's ability to sense power of his opponents and allies was on much greater level when compared to Abigail, so Vergil used it to find Abigail who tried to change his position in order to atack again and fired **Final Flash** at him.

Once again it hit Abigail bu demage was bigger then before, this proved that Abigail's regeneration had it's limits. Desperate to win and survive Abigail fired **Double Death Wave**, combined with **Demon Breath** and now it was Vergil who was surprised so he did only thing he could, he created **Energy Barrier**, powered up by **Dark Lightning Dragon's Guard**, however when it failed to protect him he used **Explosive Wave**, this was still to weak to protect him completely as part of attack menaged to get through and hit Vergil. Vergil began crashing down and Abigail flied toward him in order to finish this battle but Vergil's eyes snapped open and he clashed his swords with Abigail's forearm, clashing of two demons sent both of them flying backwards but Abigail was first on to recover so he stabbed the ground with fingers from both of hands and ten yellow and red spikes came out from the ground that Vergil lied on.

_**-Warning: It could get kind of rough from here on.-**_

Two spikes pierced right through Vergil's left arm and three pierced through his right one accompanied by one pierceing each of his lengs while last three pierced through his chest and stomach, however Vergil's **Majin Form** failed to fade away and Abigail's spikes broke into tiny bits. Abigail screamed as he lifted his now fingerless hands, he then stared at Vergil whose wounds healed.

„**Majin Form** can heal it's user as long as he or she doesn't move, it's useful after fights, if user wants to heal someone and on some rare ocassions during battles, but it's rather useless during fight that don't leave me any space for rest or retreat and it doesn't work if I'm not in **Majin Form**. As for me destroying those spikes and your fingers along with them that was due to me raising my power level and using **Explosive Wave** only inside of my body and sending energy into your fingers in order to destroy them." Vergil explained.

„_There is no mistake about it, this brat is Leonid's..._" Abigail realized.

„It's time to end this and unlike gramps I'm not going to seal you, I'm going to kill you." Vergil said before using **Dark Lightning Dragon's** **Roar** to pierce through it's body, then using his wingsto get in front of Abigail's head in order to pierce it multiply times with **Million Stab** which was followed by **Million Slash** and then backing away from Abigail's falling body in order to finish him of with **Big Band Galick Gun**. With that Abigail's body disapeared and due to Vergil not being able to sense his energy it was confirmed that Abigail was dead.

- Music ends-

Vergil returned to his human looking form and **Flash Stepped** to Mira who was unusually silent. There was no anger, no insulting or lecturing, there wasn't even hugging, she just stood there and looked at him and it really bothered him. So he simply walked toward her.

„Is there something wrong? You are not hurt are you?" Vergil asked and Mira simply shook her head.

„Let's just go home right away." Mira said and Vergil nodded, at this Mira started walking down the road toward closest town. Vergil decided to follow her but before that he puored some of his powers into Timon and went to the demon world to leave Timon to rest and then returned back to Mira once he confirmed that old demon started waking up and since it didn't took long for Timon to wake up Vergil soon found Mira only few hundred meters away from cityzens.

* * *

-Few hours later-

* * *

After finally reaching closest town two mages sat in train and as soon as it started moving Vergil felt his motion sickness, however he menaged to ignore it as he needed to break silence that lasted ever since Mira stated that she wanted to go home.

„You blame yourself for what happened in Viola town, isn't that right?" Vergil pointed out more then he asked that and Mira's eyes widened.

„I felt the same way when Mundus killed my parents and many other demons. I blamed myself until Timon explained everything to me." Vergil continued and she frowned.

„This isn't same, I unsealed him. I am the reason for all that destruction he caused." She stated.

„Stop blaming yourself, I agree that coming here because of that job was careless, and down right stupid but you can't blame yourself, in fact you should be happy that it was you who took this job. What I'm trying to say is that I wouldn't go there until I knew 100% that I could defeat him unless it was you who was in direct danger. Of course this is rather wrong but if it was anyone else that wasn't in Fairy Tail I wouldn't move one finger to save them. That's truth even if it is wrong. However your action also awakened **Majin Form** so I'm thankfull for that." Vergil explained and noticed that Mira had small smile on her face. It's true that she agreeded on him not wanting to help someone who wasn't from the Guild being wrong but she was also happy that he would do that for her.

„Anyway I'm sorry, you could have died there and it would have been my fault."

„We are both alive now, that's important. But... how did I stop myself from wrecking chaos while in **False Majin Form**?" Vergil asked and Mira blushed as she recalled their kiss.

„So that's how it's called, well to be frank, I'm not sure I just ki..." She said but quickly trailled off.

„I just kicked you in your head, that's all."

„I see..." Vergil replied.

„_Kicked him? What the hell was I thinking?! Mira you stupid damn! Argh he is going to see right through it there is no doubt about it and there is no way I could have ever kicked him, especially not with all power that surrounded him! I wanted tokeep that kiss as a secret at least from him and at least until I find out if he feels the same way toward me. _" Mira snapped at herself while trying to look as calm as ever.

„_So she's not going to tell me, huh? It's good that she thinks that I don't remember what happened. But if she isn't telling me then she is either not ready to tell me or she has doubts about it. Still now that I remember the way she said she loves me and the way she kissed me I'm at least hoping that it's first option._" Vergil thought.

„Well I guess I wasn't as powerful as I thought I was, I mean if you could kick me then I must have been so weak I couldn't even properly move." Vergil said as he faked believing her, at this Mira bllinked in suprise as she couldn't make out weather he believed her way too much or if he had hit his head somewhere and it caused him to lose his mind, however as her mind further analyzed his words she decided that she was insulted by last part of his sentance.

„What was that?! Are you making fun of me now?!" Mira snapped and stood up so that she could stare at him from above, Vergil was about to chuckle but for the first time he noticed just how much she had grown up during seven months. She was much taller and he had to admit she was beautiful. He did his best to keep looking into her eyes, but her revealing clothes wasn't helpping much, he knew he wasn't pervert but come on what kind of guy could ignore the fact that girl he was in love with for over one year had became so beautiful, sure he thought she was pretty before but those were still kind of childish feelings but now that he had hit middle teenage years and that she was almost fully grown up he couldn't help but think that she was simply beautiful. Mira unfortunatelly noticed this and smirked.

„You like what you see, don't you?" She teased and Vergil blushed but still menaged to reply.

„Sure, I like what I see." He bluntly admitted while smirking.

„Don't tell me you are becoming pervert. Come on spill it what do you like the most?" She asked with smirk of her own.

„Lips, I have no doubt about it." Vergil said and Mira looked at him in surprise.

„Are you making fun of me again?" Mira asked.

„_Is he trying to tell me that he knows something about our kiss?_" Mira wondered but she was taken aback by Vergil quickly grabbed her arms and pinning her to her seat.

„I'm just joking, I like your personallity, I admit that I think you are beautiful but I don't want you to think that I only like how you look, also don't scare me like that again." Vergil said but before Mira could say anything he continued.

„I was terrified when I found out that you went on an S-class job on your own, one thought about losing you was enough to make me snap and terrify entire Guild, so please just stay make sure you don't do something so careless again. I don't want to lose you Mira." Vergil said and Mira whose arms were now free from Vergil's hold wrapped around said demon's neck and pulled him closer to her and two embraced each other in warm hug.

„Same goes for you Devil Boy, do you know how much you scared be when you lost control?" She asked as they separated slightly.

„I can't promise you something like that, Mundus is still alive and no matter how strong I get I could still die in that battle.

* * *

-Few hours later, Fairy Tail-

* * *

Vergil and Mira entered the Guild hall causing mages to stare at them in shock.

„Mira-nee! Vergil-nii! You two are alive!" Lisanna broke the silence as she hugged both mages at the same time.

„I'm sorry for worring you, but thanks to Vergil I survived." Mira said and younger Strauss looked at her surgate brother before hugging him with all of her might.

„Lisanna... I can't breath." Vergil joked but smaller girl's hold on him became even stronger.

„I have some things to do now and Erza you owe Mira an apology and I don't want to hear excuses." Vergil said after Lisanna let go of him and left the Guild. He soon made his way to the near by hill where he saw familiar mage.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

Lacrima cristal glowed and Vergil chaneled his magic into it only to see Laxus' face.

„Laxus? What's this all about?" Vergil asked surprised to see lightning mage.

„Mirajane stole S-class job last night, it said : Stop awakening of a demon. I thought you would be interested in hearing that so I found lacrima that was strong enough to contact you, although I did end up searching for it all night." Laxus said and Vergil's face surprised him, it showed clear fear for their fellow white haired guild-mate.

„Thank you for telling me this, I'll teach you **Raging Bolt** as my way of saying thank you." Vergil said as he regained his composure.

„It would be down right stupid to turn down a chance to learn something like that so I accept." Laxus replied.

-Flashback Ends-

„So you do keep your promises." Laxus stated as he looked at fellow lightning user.

„I do. Now let me explain how **Raging Bolt **works. If he or she wants to use it the user must raise his or hers clenched fist in the air thus creating large lightning ball, then a large bolt of lightning will descend upon the target from the air, completely vaporizing them with a strong blast of lightning. Since you have experience with usage of lightnings this will be much easier for you. However unlike me you will have to chant incantation for at least few years, I also learnt it through **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic** so it's slightly stronger then usual."

„Tch this will be easy." Overconfident Laxus said with his usual cocky grin.

-Few hours later-

„I guess it wasn't as easy as you thought it was at first." Vergil said while he looked at tired lightning mage who finally menaged to use technique's destructive force.

„I guess I'll have to agree with you for once."

„Laxus, thank you for informing me about Mira. You proved me wrong, as much as you act like a total jork you actually care about your guildmates." Vergil said.

„Mirajane could prove to be strong in few years so I couldn't sit around and let the guild lose it's chance to become even more powerful."

„I see then will you do me a favor?"

„What do you want from me? Don't tell me great Vergil Leonidas, The Dark Slayer, needs help." Laxus mocked.

„Something is going to happen soon. When it does I want to make sure that there will be someone who can make our guild's youngest generations feel need to prove themselves, they will need to become strong in order to keep Fairy Tail as number one guild in entire Fiore. So I want that person to be you."

„Why should I bother with those weaklings."

„Every single one of them sees Fairy Tail as their home, their place to return to, that's what I believe guild should be. But they also need to become strong so they need someone who can keep on pushing them. You can do it in your own way, since there are many ways to make person stronger I'm sure you will find good way to do that. So what do you say? Can you do that?" Vergil asked.

„Sure, I'll take that duty since you are such a coward and since I'm going to be next Master then I might as well get on with my duties as soon as I can."

„Then this request stays our little secret."

„Since I don't want to make your precious Mirajane lose here faith in you I'll keep silent about it." Laxus mocked again but Vergil only sat up and waved his goodbye to cocky mage.

„Now that that's taken care of I can make sure they get stronger while I can." Vergil thought as he **Flash Steped** to Fairy Tail's building.

True Form Arc – Finished

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

* * *

_**-In The Next Chapter You Will Read-**_

* * *

„_**All right since I got everyone's attention I'll announce the names of those I want to come with me, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Erza, Levy, Cana, Gray and the last ones are Natsu and Happy. Blaiddmon is waiting for us in my house from what I can sense so if nine of you can come with me right away I'll be more then pleased."**_

* * *

„_**Let's go inside."**_

* * *

„_**How do you know about it?"**_

* * *

„_**Of course he is going to die, everyone dies at some point of their life, being demon and having powers that surpass humans in every way doesn't mean that he is immortal."**_

* * *

„_**What are you going to do if I answer with yes?"**_

* * *

„_**You can bet I am."**_

* * *

„_**Of course we did, after all we are Fairy Tail wizards!"**_

* * *

_**Next Arc – Training Arc**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter – Demon's Den**_


	11. Demon's Den

_**Answer on review:**_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for review.**_

* * *

Arc 5 – Training Arc

* * *

Chapter 11 – Demon's Den

* * *

-Fairy Tail's building-

* * *

Vergil entered the hall only to notice how everyone he needed right now was there.

„Hey everyone, pay attention for few moments, I need some of you to ome to my house so we can discuss few things." Vergil announced so everyone turned to face him.

„All right since I got everyone's attention I'll announce names of those I want to come with me, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Erza, Levy, Cana, Gray and last ones are Natsu and Happy. Blaiddmon is waiting for us in my house from what I can sense so if nine of you can come with me right away I'll be more then pleased." Vergil requested and said mages and talking cat followed him to his house.

* * *

-Vergil's house-

* * *

„I see everyone menaged to come right away, that's good we don't have time to waste." Blaiddmon said and everyone with exception being Vergil wondered what did two demons want from them.

„Let's go inside." Vergil said and everyone followed him inside once they sat down Vergil explained why he wanted them to come with him.

„I wanted to make sure that all of you could take out powerful demon in few year and that with combined powers you could end up defeating some of elite demons, so I'm going to train everyone who want to get stronger minus Happy." Vergil said and everyone except for him and Blaiddmon cheered.

Vergil and others passed through the portal Vergil opened and for the first time in their lives mages from Fairy Tail entered Demon World, they were in the middle of huge room which had simple furniture, table with chairs and few other things, however from the size of room and number of chairs which was 12 they decided it was much more important in the past then it was curently.

„Since I guess you are all wondering what is with this room I'll explain, this room was used by my parents when they organized big celebrations, from it's size you can see that it's fit for large demons and table over there is something I prepared few days ago because I hoped that you would accept my suggestion." Vergil explained and everyone nodded.

„However before you start training I want to explain how things will work during next 5 days. Every day each one of you will have two hours of training with Vergil and it will be one person at time since training all of you at the same time would be complicated and most likey useless. After training you are free to go and do whatever you want as long as you don't leave this building, you can eat whenever you want to, as much as you want to and for sleeping there are 8 rooms, one for each one of you and Happy will stay with someone, most likely Natsu." Blaiddmon explained and others nodded.

„Training starts at 6 a.m. First one I'm going to train is Erza, next one is Natsu, then Elfman, followed by Cana, after her Gray and later Levy who will be followed by Lisanna and the last one is Mira. Now I'm going to take few minutes to explain what I'm going to help you improve." Vergil began as everyone took their seats.

„First of all Erza, your magic is unfortunately one that I can not use so I'll find it hard to help you with that, however I wanted to work on your sword techniques, to put it simply I'll teach you how to use your new sword Demon Blade Crimison Sakura..." Vergil tried to continue.

„How do you know about it?" Surprised Erza asked and Vergil sighed.

„Seriously sometimes I wonder if you are worse then Natsu or Gray. Let me finish will you? First did you honestly believe that I wouldn't notice sword that was crafted in this world, but as I tried to say I'll teach you how to use it to it's maximum along with to put it simply pouring energy into sword in order to make it stronger, with addition of few basic sword techniques used by demons." Vergil finished and Erza nodded.

„I understand, thank you for trusting me with those techniques." Erza said.

„What are you going to teach me?" Excited Natsu asked.

„Since we are both **Dragon Slayers** this won't be to hard and our element are rather similiar, I'm talking about Darkness and Fire in this case but Lightning isn't to far from fire as I see possible fusion between those two elements. However I'm going to teach you how to use **Darkness Dragon's Eruption** in your case **Fire Dragon's,** **Inferno** and **Dragon Force**, although you are not ready to use second at this point, however in four or five years you will be able to use it at will, still I'm going to teach you how to activate it and force you into it for the first time."

„Awesome, let's go right away!" Natsu demanded but Vergil replied with simple „No" much to Natsu's disappointment.

„Elfman, as with Erza your magic isn't that much related to mine, this goes for everyone other then Natsu and Mira, however I'll teach you about hand to hand combat, improve your speed and magic power as much as I can and explain how demons tranform in order to at least try to help you with understanding how to transform." Vergil said and Elfman nodded.

„As for you Cana, I'm going to help you with combinations of elements, some new techniques and I'll try to teach you **Ki Blasts** through **Card Magic**. Same as with Elfman I'll work on your speed and all in all counter attacking." He continued.

„All right, I appreciate your help Vergil-nii."

„Gray I'll do my best to help you in creation of new techniques, since creating things from ice is somewhat close to creating things from darkness."

„Levy your magic has many options just as Gray's and Cana's so creating new techniques is what's I'll try to do, also I'll teach you how to use **Thought Projection** to make up on your current lack of speed with **Runes**."

„As for you Lisanna I'll help you with speed, reflexes and all in all basic hand to hand combat."

„And last one, Mira... Your magic is similiar to mine, even more then Natsu's, but you can't put up much of a fight against someone who can eat lightnings or darkness based attacks, so I'm going to teach you some of close range techniques and some of long ranged ones. Among them are **Shuffle**, **Shock** and **Galick Gun**." Vergil finally finished his explanatiions, however as soon as Vergil said what **Galick Gun **Blaiddmon's eyes widened.

„You'll teach Mira your own technique, and **Galick Gun** nonetheless?" Shocked Blaiddmon asked and Vergil simply nodded.

„I trust her enough to teach it to her, don't worry." Vergil stated and Blaiddmon slowly nodded.

* * *

-Next morning 6 a.m.-

* * *

„Let's start this Erza, show me how much stronger have you gotten during last three years." Vergil said and so Erza attacked him in, for her, all out sword battle while for Vergil something close to good spar. Blades clashed as Erza attacked and Vergil blocked with roles reversing on few ocasions , however after 15 minutes Vergil backed away in order to anounce that their sparring is over and that it's time for first real lesson.

„I'll start with theory, in order to „pour" energy into your sword you need to think of it as your new arm or leg, in other words you have to accept that sword, loosen up a bit with your grip, it would not make difference in battle against someone careful or simply inexperianced but knowing how to loosen up your grip on it and then quickly grip it stronger will often catch your enemies off the guard. That's everything you need to know with your current level, then once you learn how to do this I'll teach you how to use **Helm Breaker **and** Stinger**." Vergil said and Erza nodded as she further followed his instructions and during time they had before Natsu's time for training began Erza learnt how to pour energy into her sword albeit it was still difficult anf took her a lot of time.

* * *

-9 a.m.-

* * *

Natsu and Vergil had one hour long hand to hand spar in order to improve Natsu's durability and then Vergil finally decided to teach him how to use **Eruption **and** Inferno**.

„Point of **Eruption** is to generate fire from the ground and hit the target from underneath if it's strong enough it will end up throwing them into the air, whilst simultaneously damaging them. All you need to do is concentrate and imagine fire erupting from the ground. AS for **Inferno** it's rather same point really, you need to imagine wall of fire surrounding you and create it in order to protect yourself and burn your enemies." With explanation being done Nasu and Vergil started working on it while Vergil demonstrated both techniques many times, in the end after one hour of hard training for Natsu, it finally showed some results as Natsu created small eruption of fire to appear under rock they used as their target.

Elfman and Vergil fought for awile in order to increase Elfman's durability along with his speed, however Vergil suddenly stopped after almost 2 hours.

„Since you are too tired to continue like this and since Cana will come here soon I'll explain some things. I'm not all that sure about how **Take Over** works but it's not that much different from **Demon Trigger** in some ways they are even same. In order to transform demon must embrace his power, as long as he or she accepts it then we can say that that demon finally made first step toward transforming, however in order to transform we have to reach certain power level, to put it simply by combining our physical and psyhical strenght transformation is possible. But during next four days I'm going to teach you and make sure you master how to use your own version of **Demon Uppercut**." Vergil explained.

„I see, thanks Vergil, you are real man." Elfman said.

„Maybe you should say demon." Someone said from behind.

„Mira?" Vergil questioned as she smirked at two mages.

„What? Don't tell me I can't watch my little brother's training." Mira said.

„I figured you would come here to bother me about not training you sooner. But I guess that I made a mistake."

„Actually you did not... Why in the world am I last one you are training?!" Mira snapped and Vergil had an amused look on his face.

„It's because he wants to give you as much atention as he can. As you figured out everyone gets two hours so by the time everyone else but you is finished it would be 8 p.m. so that way Vergil can break his own rule and give you more time to train." Blaiddmon explained to Mira who noticed that Vergil already began training with Cana. She noticed that just like with Erza, Natsu and Elfman Vergil slowly increased his power, although she noticed that only Erza and herself noticed that almost unnoticable change. Although he used different metod with Cana, unlike with others he concentrated on her relfexes and speed along with durability, in order to do that Vergil kept firing **Ki Blasts** at her although once again Mira noticed that they only looked dangerous and that in fact they wouldn't even scratch Cana. This only proved that he cared about them.

„Blaiddmon... Is Vergil going to be alright? Is he going to die or disappear on us?" Mira asked although she was somewhat afraid of possible answer.

„Of course he is going to die, everyone dies at some point of their life, being demon and having powers that surpass humans in every way doesn't mean that he is immortal." Blaiddmon stated and this pissed Mira off.

„That's not what I'm asking and you know that!" Mira snapped and Blaiddmon looked at her with completely focused gaze.

„What are you going to do if I answer with yes?"

„I'm going to stop Vergil, that's what!"

„Don't you understand that if Vergil doesn't stop Mundus then we will all die, he needs to kill Mundus even if it costs him his life, he knows it and he is prepared for it, he always was so there is no way he would even reconsider his decisions even if it's because of you. However his death is not 100% sure, although it is possible." Blaiddmon explained and reality hit her she remembered all those times he looked bothered or when he talked as if he would die soon.

„So that's why... He wants to make sure we can take care of ourselves isn't he?"

„Yes..."

And so hours passed and Vergil finally finished first days of training with Cana, Gray, Levy and Lisanna all that was left for him was finishing Mira's training.

„Are you ready Mira?"

„You can bet I am." She answered and two faced each other in small battle before Vergil stopped and used **Shock**, Mira suddenly found it hard to stand as she felt earth under her feet trembling she looked toward Vergil who had smirk on his face.

„That's **Shock**, you just felt it's weakened effect, once it's used at it's full it can crack ground and do major demage to opponents body, mostly places that touch the ground but at it's full weaker opponents can say goodbye to their legs for at least few hours, don't worry I only used enough to make earth tremble. Key to this technique is ability to enhanche your punch with massive amount of magic power and transfer it into the ground around you but in a way that won't affect you, however chances of user being hurt by this technique are exactly same as chances of Natsu being defeated by mage that uses only fire, as you already know those are low since energy reacts to it's user and in about 98% of chances it won't hurt him or her." Vergil explained and Mira nodded.

„What about **Shuffle** and **Galick Gun**?"

„**Shuffle **works on same principe of powering up your punch or kick, it's more of an reflex for someone who doesn't know about it, but it's actually all about being able to predict opponents movement, find his or hers weak spot and hit with enhanched attack, so it's not simply evading and hitting, as for **Galick Gun** you have to do the same thing you do with **Evil Explosion** with exceptions being magic you use, you see unlike with other techniques you can use **Galick Gun** is pure energy, it's not darkness nor fire nor any other element and amount of power you need to gather is bigger, at this point you could do one **Galick Gun** per day and leave yourself with energy that's enough to use one or two at most **Soul Extinctions**. Also **Galick Gun** doesn't have limits other then your own abilities." Vergil explained to surprised and impressed Mira.

* * *

-5 days later, 10 a.m.- _**(Yeah, I skipped most of training.)**_

* * *

„All right everyone, before we go home I want to see how much stronger you became during last 5 days, Erza begin." Vergil ordered and Erza stepped out.

She began by **Requiping** Demon Blade Crimison Sakura and Vergil created many 1st Hell: Prides and Erza defeated first one with power enhanched slash of her sword, second with **Helm Breaker** and last one with rather slow **Stinger**. She frowned at her usage of **Stinger** but Vergil's words surprised her.

„I have to admit that was excellent, you have good control over amount of power you put behind your attack, **Helm Breaker **was surprisingly good, and although **Stinger **was slow it's technique was almost perfect, so if I may say that you improved a lot, maybe if you took off your armor then your speed would increase and **Stinger** would be done without any major flaws, however remember **Stinger** is technique that relies greatly on speed, so lack of it would prove deadly since the way it's used is leaving you open for counter attack. Natsu it's your turn now, show me **Inferno **and** Eruption** and then I'll power you up enough for you to have what it takes to enter **Dragon Force**."

With that Natsu used **Fire Dragon's Eruption** on 1st Hell: Pride, it wasn't even close to Vergil's version but it was powerful when Natsu's current amount of magic power was considered, as for **Inferno** Natsu managed to get the same effect as with previous technique, powerful for his level, but weak when compared with Vergil. Vergil went toward huge box not to far away from them and opened it to reveal blue flame which Natsu ate once Vergil nodded at him, this gave Natsu enough power and Natsu slowly entered his **Dragon Force** albeit he only withstood it's power for few seconds before falling down to his knees.

„I'm impressed, for your level you sure did great work wih those techniques, same goes for **Dragon Force**, if you continue like this in four or five years you could use it on your own. Now Elfman."

Elfman stepped out and punched 1st Hell: Pride with enough force to push it back few meters before using **Partial Take Over: Beast Arms **_**(instead of one arm it's both, I'm saying this in order to prevent any of you from thinking that it's a mistake I made during writing)**_**: Black Bull**, once it was finished Elfman slammed demon with his own version of **Demon Uppercut** resulting in demon's end.

„Good, if you continue training **Full Body Take Over** won't be far from your reach. I'm also impressed with your physical strenght and speed you presented during your battle. Cana it's your turn now."

Cana took out two of her cards and chaneled her magic power into them resulting in baragge of **Ki Blasts **being fired from them toward unprepared demon, she quickly approached it and took out another eight cards and created her own version of **Explosive Wave** which destroyed 1st Hell: Pride.

„That was good, you can control direction of your **Ki Blasts** and **Explosive Wave** had good radius, if you keep on working you will be able to reduce number of cards that you need for using those techniques. Gray come here."

At that Gray took his Ice-make stance before he used **Ice-make: Blizard**, an technique which surrounded Gray and 1st Hell: Pride and made it impossible for 1st Hell Pride to see anything, but due to learning how to sense energy along with everyone else Gray was able to find it and finish used **Ice-make: Gauntlets**, which were made from ice and surrounded Gray's fists and forearms, Gray then punched 1st Hell: Pride and due to creating pikes on gauntelets he destroyed his opponent.

„Good combination, it's great for battles against opponent who relies on his eyes, also since eye sight is used for almost everything by those who achieve greater power, with some exceptions of course, it's vital to overcome that, especially if your opponent is stronger then you, Levy conitnue.

Levy started by creating **Thought Projection** and as her clone distracted 1st Hell: Pride she wrote **Runes **on the ground, as soon as she finished her clone disappeared and demon attacked her, however as it hovered over her runes they activated and traped it.

„Good job Levy, combination was good and you finished writing your **Runes** faster then before. Lisanna come and show me how much you improved."

Lisanna took fighting stance in her **Animal Soul: Tigress** form, she ducked under 1st Hell: Prides attack and que+ickly started attacking it with her now clawed hands she then stepped back and used **Animal Soul: Rabbit**, however time between transformations was shorter then before and she quickly slammed her body against lesser demon.

„Good, your speed improved and same goes for your hand to hand combat. Mira finish this."

At his words Mira rushed toward one of last remaining 1st Hell: Prides and just before it could cut her she evaded it's attack and used **Shuffle**, her attack had enough power to make lesser demon fly back and slam into fellow demon resulting in first one's destruction and second one falling onto the ground, Mira quickly took her opportunity and used **Shock** which destroyed lesser demon finally she gathered enough magic power and fired **Galick Gun** at remaining demons resulting in their deaths.

„Great, I never imagined you would master those techniques in such a short period of time. Combination of **Shuffle **and **Shock** was perfect, all in all I'm pleased to say that every single one of you has improved greatly." Vergil stated.

„Of course we did, after all we are Fairy Tail wizards!" Natsu shouted and everyone else smiled at young boy's statement.

* * *

Training Arc – Finished

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

* * *

_**-In The Next Chapter You Will Read-**_

* * *

„_**Not again..."**_

* * *

„_**That's strange, he usually says something."**_

* * *

„_**Vergil? Are you here?"**_

* * *

„_**Is this thing broken?"**_

* * *

„_**What the hell is going on here? Where is that old man?"**_

* * *

„_**No way... It can't be you..."**_

* * *

„_**Aren't Vergil-nii and Blaiddmon supposed to return today?"**_

* * *

„_**I have a bad feeling about this..."**_

* * *

„_**Vergil... disappeared..."**_

* * *

„_**Stop playing around Blaiddmon!"**_

* * *

„_**It's finally time to finally eradicate humans, don't you think?"**_

* * *

„_**Your time has come humans! Tremble in fear of my powers for I am the most powerful demon! Mundus!"**_

* * *

„_**Whoever you are Fairy Tail will fight back as long as we still breathe!"**_

* * *

„_**The Demon Mirajane? You weak human dare to take on that title? For that arogance you shall pay with your life, kill her Light Knight!"**_

* * *

„_**That demon is far stronger than Mira! She can't win!"**_

* * *

„_**Mira! Run away!"**_

* * *

„_**Why do I feel like I know you?"**_

* * *

„_**Mira-nee/Nee-san/Mira!"**_

* * *

_**Next Arc – Chaos Arc**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter – Bad News**_


	12. Bad News

_**Answer on review:**_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for review.**_

* * *

Arc 6 – Chaos Arc

Chapter 12 – Bad News

* * *

-Year X782-

* * *

-The Demon world, Blood Palace, night-

* * *

Vergil slept in his bed when he heard ringing noise, needless to say he was annoyed. He groaned before opening his golden eyes.

„Not again..." Vergil complained although he stood up without any delay. 197 cm tall demon took his blue coat and left the room before looking at the door next to his.

„_There's no point in waking him up, after all he deserves a break._" Vergil thought as he passed by Blaiddmon's doors. He quickly reched lacrima which was connected to Timon's room and activated it.

„What is it now damn old man?" He asked but much to his surprise no one answered.

„That's strange, he usually says something." White haired demon muttered as he tried to figure out why didn't Timon answer, however due to lack of answer and call from last floor Vergil decided to get into the Blood Palace and see what is going on.

* * *

-With Blaiddmon, 10 hours later-

* * *

Small demon finally woke up rather surprised that he actually had a chance to sleep as long as he wanted to but before he could relax again he felt, or rather noticed lack of Vergil's energy in the room next to his own. Blaiddmon jumped to his feet and quickly went into Vergil's room, which was empty and he could feel it and yet he forced himself into asking.

„Vergil? Are you here?" Blaiddmon asked and simple lack of any answer began worring small demon even more. Since he didn't get any answer Blaiddmon ran out of the room and soon enough entered huge room with gate like thing in the middle of it. Blaiddmon transformed into his Demon Trigger and tried to activate gate in front of him but no matter how hard he tried nothing happened.

„Is this thing broken?" Blaiddmon asked no one in particular as he looked at the gate which was supposed to take him to Timon's floor, although Timon made sure to let them know that Vergil wasn't allowed to use it..

„I guess I'll just have to go trough Blood palace." Blaiddmon said and left to face dangers of notorious Blood palace on his own.

* * *

-With Vergil, 15 hours later-

* * *

„What the hell is going on here? Where is that old man?" Annoyed and heavely wounded Vergil said but then he heard footsteps behind him.

„You finally arrived." Female voice said as Vergil's eyes widened.

„No way... It can't be you..." Vergil mumbled but then he saw...

* * *

-The Human world, Fairy Tail building, 10 days later-

* * *

For Fairy Tail mages life couldn't be better, now they had five S-class mages and all of them were already famous, Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania, who fought her way to the very top in terms of strenght and she was only fifth strongest mage of Fairy Tail, she even had potential to become one of the 10 Wizard Saints, then there was Mirajane Strauss, now known as The Demon, who took place numer four after training with Vergil and she was advancing toward number three, her **Satan Soul** was powerful force and she had complete control over it. Number three was Laxus Dreyar, powerful yet arogant mage who claimed to be the strongest mage in the guild and number two was currently absent Gildarts Clive, strongest human mage in Fairy Tail and one of the strongest mages in entire Fiore who went on 100-year quest. Last one and current number one was Vergil Leonidas, The Dark Slayer, usually absent demon built reputation and defeated many demons while continuing his training, or how he sometimes called it torture.

Today Vergil was supposed to return from his last training and then there wouldn't be anything that would make any teath to Fairy Tail, with already powerful human mages and Vergil they were sure that they could face even mighty Balam Alliance, but they couldn't prepare for news that they were about to recieve.

„Aren't Vergil-nii and Blaiddmon supposed to return today?" Lisanna asked and Mira groaned slightly.

„They'll return sooner or later Lisanna. I know that you want to see Vergil and that entire year passed since we saw him last time but they will return, don't worry about it." Mira assured her.

„Aren't you the one who wants to see Vergil the most?" Erza mocked her rival.

„Shut up Red Hag." Mira snapped but before they could say anything doors opened and Blaiddmon stepped into the hall, there was something wrong here and they knew it but out of everything two things stood out the most. First was Vergil's absense and second one which surprised them the most was blood that covered Blaiddmon's small and currently bruised body, whatever small demon went trough, it couldn't be good. However before he could say anything he fell down unconscious.

„I have a bad feeling about this..." Mira muttered as she looked at small demon who was caried to the infirmary.

* * *

-Few hours later-

* * *

Makarov, Mira and Erza were present in the guild's infirmary when Blaiddmon finally began waking up.

„Blaiddmon!" Erza exclaimed.

„What happened?" Makarov asked and Blaiddmon looked away.

„Vergil... disappeared..." He admited and this made Mira snap, she picked him up and held him in front of her.

„Stop playing around Blaiddmon!" Mira shouted with anger which failed to cover fear in her eyes.

„I'd love to say that I'm just playing around!" Small demon shouted as tears threatened to come out of his eyes.

„Demons never cry..." Vergil's words echoed in Mira's mind, he told her those words many times and now that she actually saw that Blaiddmon was about to cry she fell down on her knees.

„What happened to him?" She asked quietly.

„I don't know... I passed trough Blood palace since I thought that he would be on the last floor with Timon but he wasn't there and I couldn't fing Timon so I came here, I can't sense his energy so I know that he isn't in the palace." Blaiddmon explained and Mira let tears fall down as she tried her best to keep her emotions to herself, yet she failed miserably as sorrowful cries filled the room.

* * *

-The Demon world, ten months later-

* * *

Two persons stood in the field, one was bald middle aged man with golden eyes and second one was clad in armor from head to toe, armor was white with almost unnoticable yellow decorations, although armored person's eyes couldn't be seen it could be assumed that they were both demons. Armored person stepped up and bald man smirked evily.

„It's finally time to finally eradicate humans, don't you think?" Bald demon said as person in white armor opened portal to the Human world.

* * *

-The Human world-

* * *

It's been ten months since Vergil dissappeared and no matter how hard they tried Fairy Tail mages couldn't find him and it hurt those that cared about him, there weren't many fights in those days and most of the members tried to simply take their mind off of it by taking jobs and assuring themselves and others that he simply left to train somewhere else and that he will eventually return. However they suddenly felt huge amount of energy which highly resembled Vergil's but it was much different feeling to it, Vergil's energy was dark, electric and somewhat over protective when it came to certain white haired individual, however this energy could be described as light, but it was filled with malice and simply said evil.

Fairy Tail mages left the guild's building and faced two persons, one was male demon and other one was clad in armor so they couldn't guess what that person was.

„Your time has come humans! Tremble in fear of my powers for I am the most powerful demon! Mundus!" Mundus said and Fairy Tail mages prepared to fight back-

„Whoever you are Fairy Tail will fight back as long as we still breathe!" Makarov shouted in his Titan form.

„It's pointless to fight against me. Why don't you just die, it'll be much easier for both you and me, other than simple short amusement I don't find any other reason for your deaths." Mundus simply stated and Bliaddmon growled.

„Just wait until Vergil comes here!" Erza shouted at bald demon who much to their surprise began laughing.

„Vergil? Oh yes, your precious, yet powerless, what was it again, now I remember, friend. He can't save you, he can't even protect his own life." Mundus stated and Blaiddmon frowned but before he could say anything Natsu just had to open one of the most dangerous weapons in the history of human kind, nothing else but, mouth.

„Bald bastard! Take a look at her, this is The Demon Mirajane, if you even touch her Vergil will tear you apart!" Natsu shouted and Blaiddmon had to resist growing urge to punch the hell out of pink haired boy as Mundus smirked.

„The Demon Mirajane? You weak human dare to take on that title? For that arogance you shall pay with your life, kill her Light Knight!" Mundus ordered and created barrier around armored person and Mira.

Music – Fairy Tail OST – Satan Soul Theme

Mira noticed that person, who she assumed was another demon, was rather strong so she quickly used her **Take Over: Satan Soul** and rushed at Light Knight who easily blocked her punch but she wasn't one of those that gave up quickly so she continued pressuring him with barrage of punches and kicks, however he seemed to be able to block everything she tried so when he finally tried to punch her she used **Shuffle** but to her surprise he ducked under it and used Shock before punching her in her stomach with powerful **Demon Uppercut**, however armor clad demon was far from finished as he fired barrage of **Ki Blasts** toward her falling body and created small explosions wheneve one hit something.

„That demon is far stronger than Mira! She can't win!" Gray shouted as he vitnessed their S-class mage being beaten by opponent who didn't seem to even bother to fight seriously.

Mira somehow remained on her feet and fired **Evil Explosion** at her enemy who **Air Hiked** in order to dodge it. But before Mira could continue her attack he used **Starfall** to pin her onto the ground before using using **Shock** on her stomach. Knight stood up and stepped back a bit as if to observe his defeated opponent. Mira's body took to much damage from direct contact with **Shock** so she reverted back to her usual form, but still she got back on her knees.

Music ends

„Mira! Run away!" Cana shouted but it was useless Mira fell down on the ground and as much as she tried she couldn't move.

„Why do I feel like I know you?" Mira asked armor clad demon who never uttered one word.

„Vergil..." Mira muttered, hoping that somehow Vergil would appear and save them, before losing consciousnes. Armored person flinched slightly at name that she said but Light Knight grabbed her throat and pinned her to the wall before raising hand.

„Mira-nee/Nee-san/Mira!" Everyone shouted as demon prepared to blast Mira with powerful **Ki Blast**...

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter. Rather short chapter but come on I need to build up some tension. Will Mira die? Who is this mysterious Light Knight? Why is Light Knight flinching at Vergil's name? How did Light Knight open portal strong enough for Mundus to pass through it? Where is Vergil? You'll find out next time in Dragon Ball Z... eh that sounded wrong... this one sounds better... You'll find out next time in Fairy Tail's Dark Slayer.**_

* * *

_**-In The Next Chapter You Will Read-**_

* * *

„_**You came back to protect them? Although you should know that I can't be stopped you still continue resisting... That's pointless."**_

* * *

„_**Silence!"**_

* * *

„_**This battle will continue in the Demon world."**_

* * *

„_**C****an you give me a knife, or any short blade?"**_

* * *

„_**What are you going to do?"**_

* * *

„_**Can you two leave for few minutes."**_

* * *

„_**How am I even supposed to do this?"**_

* * *

„_**No matter what I'll never leave you."**_

* * *

„_**Thank you for everything."**_

* * *

„_**Our real battle begins here."**_

* * *

_**-Relationship-**_

* * *

_**-Vergil and Blaiddmon-**_

_**Vergil and Blaiddmon have unbreakable bond which was built during year they spent together. Both demons trust each other and would go through anything to protect each other. Vergil has enormous amount of faith in Blaiddmon's power and same can be said for smaller demon's faith in Vergil's power. Other than Mira Blaiddmon is the only alive person whose safety would make Vergil throw away lives of both Human and Demon world and Blaiddmon would go as far as to enter the Blood palace on his own if it meant finding and helping Vergil. So far Blaiddmon is the only person who can see right through every act Vergil attempts to put up or any event that he tries to hide. Two demon care about each other deeply and one supports decisions that other makes unless they are simply wrong in one way or another.**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter – For You**_


	13. For You

_**Answer on review:**_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for review, I'll say my thoughts about your guessing at the end of this chapter so that I don't spoil anything.**_

* * *

Chapter 13 – For You

* * *

„Mira-nee/Nee-san/Mira!" Everyone shouted as demon prepared to blast Mira with powerful **Ki Blast **however demon suddenly stopped and his grip on Mira's neck weakened.

„What's going on?" Blaiddmon muttered as he looked at armored demon who from what he could tell looked at Mira's amulet which fell down from Mira's neck and ended up on the ground and then Mira slowly opened her eyes once again.

„Why are... you hesitating?" She weakly asked and finally saw his eyes, golden eyes which suddenly looked into her blue eyes. It looked as if demon was in some sort of trance but then she coughed up some blood and demon's eyes widened before almost unnoticable word escaped his lips.

„Mira..." Demon whispered and Mira smiled slightly.

„Don't scare me like that again... Devil Boy." She muttered so that only demon could hear her before she lost consciousness once again.

„What are you waiting for? Kill her." Mundus said in bored tone but demon let go of Mira's neck and gently laid her on the ground.

„Kill her?" Demon asked as black energy surrounded him along with yellow lightnings, however Mundus only laughed.

„Don't tell me that I went through ten months of constant attempts to gain control over you only for you to regain control becase of that useless human?" Mundus mocked but energy became bigger and bigger with every passing moment.

„Is that?" Makarov asked as he and everyone else watched scene in front of them in pure surprise.

„Yes it is!" Blaiddmon cheered as armor shattered and energy faded away to reveal no one else but Vergil standing with his back turned toward Mundus.

„You came back to protect them? Although you should know that I can't be stopped you still continue resisting... That's pointless." Mundus stated and vergil turned around.

„Why Mira? Why did you make me fight against her of all people?" He asked coldly.

„That girl? Why wouldn't I? You care about that girl. If you killed her with your own hands you yourself would be easy to kill, even if you regained control at some point. Although I don't see just what did you saw in her, she is just a weak and useless human. Or is it that both you and your father like weak and useless creatures, it's probably that since he loved that useless human, what was her name again, Kiara was it?" Mundus simply said.

„Silence!" Vergil roared at him and look in demon's eyes made even Mundus himself step back as Vergil's energy erupted once again however with different purpose.

„**Demon Trigger: Majin Form**!" Vergil roared as his body changed.

„If that's what you want be my guest! **Majin Form**." Mundus countered as he also transformed.

Music – Devil May Cry 1 OST – Super Public Enemy

Vergil didn't waste time as he fired **Final Flash** at his opponent who used **Air Hike** to dodge it, however before Vergil could continue his attack Mundus fired **Light Blast** toward guild building. Vergil quickly **Air Hiked** in front of it and blocked Mundus' attack with **Energy Barrier** but Mundus continued launching multiply **Ki Blasts** which were blocked by Vergil before younger demon began countering them with his own **Ki Blasts**. Two demons exchanged **Ki Blasts** and every time two blasts collided they created small explosions that were enough to create diversion which allowed Vergil to fire **Galick Gun** at Mundus who dodged it only to become easy target for Vergil's **Burst Rush**. Vergil charged at Mundus and elbowed him in the chin before punching said demon in the stomach and hook kicking him and kicking him up into the air. Then, he **Air Hiked** up into the air after Mundus and punched him into the face his punch was followed by another punch to gut and a roundhouse kick to the jaw, knocking Mundus further up into the air. To finish Vergil **Air Hiked** after Mundus once again and this time went above him before backhand punching Mundus down to the ground, however before Mundus could recover Vergil fired **Final Flash **which hit place where Mundus was.

„Amazing!" Natsu shoutedas he looked at white haired demon who hovered in the air by using Air Hike.

„Is it over?" Lisanna asked but Blaiddmon shook his head.

„No... This battle is far from over, in fact from the looks of it so far it still has to begin." Blaiddmon announced and everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

„Get back here Mundus! I know that you blocked my techniqe." Vergil stated only to be forced to evade large **Energy Wave** which Mundus simply used to create opening for his next attack however his eyes widened when he felt fist colliding with his face.

Music ends

„How did you do that?" Mundus asked as white haired demon stood calmly in front of him with something which looked like blue flames faded away from his body..

„You think that I am stupid enough to tell you something like that?" Vergil mocked and lifted his left arm only to easily create portal to the Demon world.

„This battle will continue in the Demon world." Vergil said and dashed toward Mundus who didn't have time to block or dodge punch which sent him back into the Demon world.

* * *

Vergil ran toward Mira right away and used power of him **Majin Form** to heal her wounds, his transformation faded after that and he picked Mira and formerly his and now her amulet up and without one word went into the infirmary while Makarov, Blaiddmon, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Cana, Levy, Happy, Lisanna and Elfman followed him.

„Vergil/Vergil-nii!" Everyone shouted after him as he still refused to say a word while he placed Mira on one of the beds.

„Vergil are you all right?" Makarov asked as he noticed look in demon's eyes, they were filled with pain and regret with smallest hint of hate but most of all they were filled with rage.

„How am I supposed to be all right? I almost killed her!" He shouted as he clenched his fists.

„You didn't. That's what matters now." Makarov told him but he refused to calm down.

„What happened to you?" Erza asked and Vergil blinked, he looked confused.

„I don't... know. I can't remember anything. I entered Timon's room and then it becomes blank, next thing I remember is Mira muttering my name and then what I almost did to her." Vergil explained.

„You are angry." Blaiddmon stated and everyone other than Vergil and unconscious Mira looked at him.

„Isn't that obvious?" Natsu asked and it was one of those rare times when others agreed with Natsu.

„At yourself. You are angry at yourself aren't you?" Blaiddmon asked.

„Why would he be?" Gray asked.

„He allowed Mundus to take control over him, he could have destroyed this world with his own hands. To make things even worse Mira was the one to pay the price for his lack of control. He almost killed her... I'm going back down, we should all go. Lisanna and Elfman are the only ones who should stay." Blaiddmon stated but although everyone nodded and started leaving Vergil didn't move.

„Erza..." He called out and red haired girl turned around.

„Can you give me a knife, or any short blade?" He asked and she gave him confused look along with two siblings, but she gave him small knife anyway.

„Thank you, I'll return it in few minutes." He said and she nodded before leaving.

„What are you going to do?" Elfman dared to ask.

„Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid." Vergil assured them as he looked at the knife and then toward Mira before finally turning his gaze toward younger Strauss siblings.

„Can you two leave for few minutes." He asked and although siblings were confused they nodded and left two mages alone.

* * *

Music – Devil May Cry 1 OST – Pillow Talk _**(seriously listen to this one, it's beautiful, at least in my opinion)**_

„I messed up didn't I?" Vergil asked although he knew answer wouldn't come after all she was still unconscious, he looked at the amulet which was a bit dirty because of the fall.

„How am I even supposed to do this?" He whispered as he cleaned the amulet and after small sigh he began speaking again.

„For some reason I can't decide whether I want you to hear this or not, but I guess that it doesn't matter. I know what I want to do..." He said and took off his coat and black shirt before stabbing knife into his chest, right where his heart is, it wasn't deep enough to kill or even wound him seriously but it was enough to draw blood. He removed knife and cleaned blood which was currently on it, before placing back of the amulet on his wound. He used his energy to make amulet absorb his blood and after minute or two he removed amulet and dressed once again.

„No matter what I'll never leave you." He muttered as he looked at Mira and held amulet which didn't have any trace of blood on it.

„When I came to this world I thought that I wouldn't find anyone that I would eventually care for, but when I joined this guild everyone changed my mind, especially you. I guess I can finally understand how my father felt when he was with my mother, I think I feel that way when I am with you. Actually I don't think that my heart can beat faster than it beats when I'm with you, even in deadliest battles it beats only slightly faster than usually. Even with Mundus and all that training in order to prepare for that battle I always enjoyed that time Ispent with you, I only wish that it lasted longer, for some reason even that nickname you gave me doesn't bother me. This might be the last chance I'll get to tell you this so even if you don't hear me I'll say it, I love you Mira." Vergil said with small smile.

„Thank you for everything." He said and left the room.

Music ends

* * *

Vergil left the room and found Lisanna and Elfman in the main hall with everyone.

„I'm going back to the Demon world, I need to kill Mundus." Vergil stated and left Erza's knife on the table before leaving without saying another word.

* * *

-The Demon world not to far away from the Blood Palace-

* * *

Mundus felt Vergil's energy and turned around to see yound demon who looked ready to take him down no matter what the cost is.

„Our real battle begins here." Vergil stated as he and Mundus transformed into Wargreymon and Anshinmon.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter, now to finish answering review. First I must admit that your guess was almost perfect. To start with mysterious woman, Trish or character who takes on the same role as her is something that I don't think I should answer because she won't appear again for a long period of time but I see where this theory came from, Vergil's reaction when he saw her and the fact that Light Knight is Vergil as well as Vergil's current lack of memories when it comes to that event can back that theory up. Next Light Knight and Nelo Angelo theory, well Light Knight was heavely influeced by Nelo Angelo just like Mundus taking control over Vergil. To be frank I was thinking about turning Light Knight into another character instead of making Vergil take that role, but I quickly discarded that idea. Reasons for this are simple, I left things with Light Knight about to kill Mira in previous chapter so Vergil jumping out of blue and saving her would be plot hole.**_

_**First of all Vergil was gone for ten months so suddenly appearing just in time to save Mira would be corny and Mundus was there, with barrier around Mira and Light Knight so Vergil couldn't possibly break barrier and save Mira, no matter how much saving someone in very last moment is usual in some manga/anime series some things are down right crossing every line. This can be seen in Bleach, Fairy Tail, Naruto, sometimes One Piece (although not as much as in some other manga/anime) and many others but character who disappeared and no one could find him and then suddenly came back to save the day is crossing every line.**_

_**I could have also made Vergil appear in the middle of Mira VS Light Knight fight but then I would have two VS one battle, sure I could have made Light Knight go down easily but we are talking about character who opened portal to the Human world that could withstand Mundus passing trough it so making that character lose easily would be a bad joke so if I didn't write a good or at least decent fight between Vergil and Light Knight I would do just that, make a bad joke out of my own character. Now maybe I could go along with Vergil VS Light Knight but that leaves Mundus, demon who is on par with Vergil in his (Vergil's) strongest form. So if Vergil defeated or even tried to fight against Mundus after fight against Light Knight i'd either make Vergil completely overpowering character or I'd make Mundus look like a weakling.**_

_**Last reason is bond between Vergil and Mira, this chapter showed that Vergil can break free from Mundus' control because of Mira and their bond is probably one of the main reasons for creating Light Knight. This was a long explanation but I felt a need to point all these things out.**_

* * *

_**-In The Next Chapter You Will Read-**_

* * *

„_**Let's just finish this, future of this world and Human world is going to be decided with end of this battle, it's my duty as Leonid's descendant to put this conflict to it's end, by killing you."**_

* * *

„_**Then be it, I gave you choice and you decided to die, you'll soon understand that fools like you, die first." **_

* * *

„_**Damn..." **_

* * *

„_**Wha**__**t's so funny?"**_

* * *

„_**Do you know how much power keeps this world existing?"**_

* * *

„_**I'm not going to let you to even try something like that!"**_

* * *

_**-Relationship-**_

* * *

_**-Vergil and Timon-**_

_**Vergil and Timon have relationship in which one is annoyed and other one is amused, although Timon's methods annoy Vergil and Timon is rather amused by Vergil's constant complains which are always followed by doing what needs to be done two demons respect each other in some sort of a way. Timon usually wakes Vergil up by transporting younger demon into the Blood Palace and making him fight against hords of demons which highly annoys Vergil who often says that Timon's training is torture. But even with that Timon is prepared to face Abigail if it would give Vergil chance to continue living.**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter – Legendary Battle**_


	14. Legendary Battle

_**Answer on review:**_

_**Blazeinferno – Thank you for review.**_

* * *

Chapter 14 – Legendary Battle

* * *

The Demon world fell into silence, as darkness prepared to collide with supposed to be light once again, two demons stood in front of each other fully prepared for battle that was about to begin once again.

„Don't tell me you think you can stop me, huh Sparda's brat? Don't you remember what I did to your parents, or are those scars not enough to make you understand how worthless you really are." Mundus mocked but Vergil stood there silently.

„Cat got your tongue? Or are you afraid of me that much?" Mundus continued and Vergil finally decided to reply.

„Let's just finish this, future of this world and the Human world is going to be decided with end of this battle, it's my duty as Leonid's descendant to put this conflict to it's end, by killing you." Vergil exclaimed and Mundus let out an arrogant laugh.

„You will never kill me brat, Leonid's blood has been spoiled over ages by every generation that came, just give up and I'll kill you quickly, actually you do have some sort of potentiall so why don't you join me, then you could understand what real power is. Just like you did when you were Light Knight." Mundus suggested.

„That's never going to happen. I'll rather die then join you." Vergil stated.

„Then be it, I gave you choice and you decided to die, you'll soon understand that fools like you, die first." Mundus said.

Music – Devil May Cry 3 OST – Divine Hate

By firing quick shots from his cannon Vergil gained slight advantage over his opponent and in orded to use it he quickly **Flash Stepped** toward Mundus, Vergil used **Stinger** however it was deflected by Mundus who used opportunity to attemt quick end of battle. He used his sword and was about to cut Vergil into two pieces when Vergil used **Air Hike **and jumped above before quickly going behind said demon. Mundus who turned around just in time to block powerful kick. However Vergil didn't stop his assult as he quickly slashed toward Mundus' right side of head, but his attack was blocked by Mundus' sword, Vergil continued by throwing his open palm toward Mundus' face and just like he predicted Mundus caught it with his hand.

With that being what Vergil waited for, he wasted no time to fire powerful **Ki Blast** at his opponent's face, still Mundus let go of Vergil's left arm and skidded to his left to evade attack and start his own. Mundus started firing baragge of **Ki Blasts** and Vergil countered with his own and as they weren't even five meters away from each other they were caught in explosions that were made by colliding of their attacks, Vergil jumped up and fired **Galick Gun** at his opponent but it was countered with **Energy Wave** from below. Two demons used **Ki Sensing** to sense each other's energy and settled for aerial hand to hand combat, both sides threw powerful punches and kickes at each other while defending from opposing sides countering assults, Vergil tried to elbow Mundus but his elbow connected with Mundus's knee which was followed by fast right uppercut, but Vergil quickly turned around and with left hand caught Mundus's blow before it connected with his face.

Using opportunity Vergil slammed his right fist into Mundus' undefended face, however Mundus was unfazed and counter attacked with knee to Vergil's stomach, but due to it not making any effect on Vergil two demons continued exchanging blows with little to no succes in hitting each other. Mundus was the first one to break hand to hand combat as he teleported his sword back and slashed toward Vergil whose instincts reacted faster then Mundus could process as he felt extremely powerful **Maximum Flasher** hitting his stomach, still he continued on and only Vergil's quick reflexes saved said demon's left arm from being cut off, however there was small cut on it and now both demon's had noticable wounds. They stepped back in the same time and Vergil fired **Omega Cannon** in order to create diversion, however Mundus saw through it and instead of blocking it or countering it he evaded it with intention to stab him he dashed toward Vergil who had no other choice but to go for all or nothing with **Supreme Stinger**, two swords collided and both demons were sent flying back as massive crater appeared where their attacks just met.

Vergil stood up and Mundus followed right after him as two continued their fight, Vergil attacked with his sword but Mundus evaded and used **Light Claw** which approached Vergil's left side of stomach, however Vergil used **Lightning Dragon's Lightning Punch** and with both attacks hitting their targets chances of either one of them winning were still equal, Vergil spun arround and tried to place right kick onto Mundus' head however Mundus stepped back and Vergil's kick hit ground under him, earth cracked and Mundus continued their battle as if nothing happened with round house kick whih was blocked by Vergil who attemted to cut Mundus, however Mundus used his energy to fly p before sword connected to his body and threw his hoof at Vergil who skidded to his right and used Inferno which was evaded by Mundus, however **Inferno** was used only as an diversion as Vergil quickly fired three **Meteor** blasts, out of three blasts two hit it's target while Mundus managed to evade third.

Music ends

Music - Devil May Cry OST – Ultra Violet

Vergil dashed toward currently defenseless Mundus and used **Demonic Rush**, Vergil punched Mundus in the face. Then, he hit him with a barrage of punches and kicks before kicking Mundus into the air, however just as he was about to finish his technique Mundus used **Explosion Wave** and Vergil had no other option but to defend with **Energy Barrier** which now surrounded him in orb like shape as he moved out of Mundus' techniques range, Mundus incereased power he put behind his technique and it crashed Vergil's defense, but young demon quickly reacted as he used **Dark Lightning Dragon's Guard** in same way he previously used **Energy Barrier** and while he was protected by his technique he quickly powered it up with another **Energy Barrier** and then prepared to continue his attack, still Mundus' attack seemed like it was never going to end so Vergil activated his own **Explosive Wave** and moved toward slightly surprised Mundus and due to Vergil using more energy on smaller amount of space he could move with ease even though Mundus' technique was still active, sensing that it's time for another round of close combat two demons stopped using their techniques and once again collided in intense close combat, sparks created from clashing of two swords flied everywhere as area around them suffered tremendeous changes in bad way, earth cracked, rocks crashed and multiply craters were already made on the ground. Finally two demons stopped as their swords pushed against each other.

With their physical strenght being equal they were eventually pushed back a little before but even after intense fighting two demons continued with firing multiply **Ki Blasts** at each other making distance between each other longer and longer, in order to prvent any demage they either deflected, countered or evaded each other's blast only to make as much space between them as possible and one they felt like it was enough Vergil used **Double Cannon** one of his most powerful techniques as Mundus used **Light Force**, huge energy ball and also one of Mundus' most powerful techniques, two attacks collided and even before smoke cleared out two demons once again returned to close combat which now had slightly better effect for both of them as they managed to land a hit or two from time to time but Vergil finally gained upper hand by using **Final Revenger**. Due to Vergil's powerful technique Mundus had no other choice but to counter attack right after Vergil finished his assault, he fired **Energy Wave** which hit Vergil, albeit with smaller effect due to Vergil using his forearms as an shield. Both demons had multiply wounds from already half an hour long combat but Vergil used **Transcendent Wave**.

It was about to hit Mundus but he quickly used **Teleportation** to teleport behind Vergil and use **Light Blow **to gain upper hand however Vergil was ready and quickly used **Sword Of Ruin** which sent Mundus flying back but not before Mundus menaged to stab Vergil into said demon demons left hand. But Vergil continued his attack with **Buster Blade** and cut Mundus' abdomen. Two demons stared at each other as their transformations faded into Shine Greymon Burst Mode and Lucemon Rage Mode due to exsaution and wounds both demons felt and recieved.

Music ends

Music – Devil May Cry OST – Public Enemy

Vergil and Mundus stood in their Shine Greymon Burst Mode form and Lucemon Rage Mode form and just like only few moments later they continued their battle, however this time Mundus attacked first, he used his chains to attack Vergil, but Vergil used **Fire Shield** to protect himself. Still he didn't end with only defending himself he powered up heat of his flames and fire caught on Mundus' chains, on the other hand Mundus used **Lampranthus** to save his chains and eventually his body from burning, yet Vergil decided not to stop as he created **Blaze Sword** and while protecting himself from **Lampranthus** improved chaines he dashed toward Mundus. Vergil attempted to cut Mundus, however Mundus used his chains to block approaching blade, Mundus wraped his chains around Vergil's right arm and white flames started burning it, however Vergil used **Shining Burst** to defend himself and in the same time to wound Mundus.

Two demons stepped back as Mundus fired **Light Wave** which was evaded by Vergil who dashed toward Mundus and punched him right into the face before cuting Mundus' abdomen with **Flame Sword**, but Vergil's eyes widened when he realized that Mundus has used **Light Clone** to deceive him and before young demon could react his body was binded by chains which wraped around his entire body, flames stared burning Vergil as he strugled to free himself.

„Damn..." Vergil cursed under his breath as he beared the pain that he recieved due to enourmous heat and burns that were created by flames. He felt his Burst Mode weakening and he knew that once it was gone that he would most likely lose, still he decided to go for different method and his Burst Mode disappeared leaving him in only his normal Shine Greymon form.

Mundus showed up in front off Vergil and blasted said demon's face with point black **White Cannon**, at that moment Mundus let his guard down as he believed that Vergil was unconscious and soon to be dead when Vergil's eyes opened and in blink of an eye he was back into his Shine Greymon Burst Mode form, needless to say surprised and unguarded Mundus was hit by full powered **Final Shining Burst** which not only demaged Mundus and destroyed chains but also made Mundus' transformation fade into normal Lucemon form, albeit with price, Vergil's body returned back into Shine Greymon form, now both of them knew it all to well, this battle was most likely going to last until neither of them have any strenght left.

Music ends

Vergil and Mundus were about to continue their battle when someone raised his voice.

„Father!" Nine years old boy shouted as he ran toward Mundus.

„Father?" Vergil questioned as he saw young boy with black hair and golden eyes.

„Odio... Why are you here?" Mundus asked in almost furious but still cold voice.

„But father I thought that I could help you." Young demon said and mundus smirked.

„Let me introduce you to our enemy. This is Odio Mondiale, my dear son." Munuds said but he said „dear" as if he was spitting poison.

„I didn't know you had a son." Vergil stated.

„Well now you do. Here..." Mundus said as he picked Odio up and threw him at Vergil.

„He'll share you fate, death by my hand." Mundus coldly said as he fired **Energy Wave** at two demon but Vergil caught Odio before **Air Hiking** above Mundus' attack.

„You actually decided to save your own enemy. You are pathetic." Mundus announced.

„As your father, it's my duty to protect you as long as I can, after all that's what father is for, to protect his child." Sparda's words choed in Vergil's mind.

„I am pathetic? This boy is your own son! Yet you threw his life away as if he was complete stranger, forget stranger you treated him as if he was an object! How dar you attack your own family! Mundus!" Vergil roared as young boy looked at him and then to his father who just betrayed him. Being betrayed by his own father, the person that he loved the most and then being saved by complete stranger who was supposed to be his enemy, that was about as much as young boy could take before he started crying.

„See? He is crying. He is nothing but a weakling, yet another weak creature. Weaklings should dissappear from this world. If he is weak then I don't need him." Mundus stated calmly.

„I've had enough of this Mundus, you shall die." Vergil said as he left the boy on his own for now.

Music – Devil May Cry 3 OST – Damned Chess Battle

Two demons settled for hand to hand combat and Vergil menaged to land three powerful uppercuts directly into Mundus' jaw while Mundus menaged to kick Vergil's head and punch his stomach in very first moments of their continued combat, Vergil back flipped and before he landed he sent a powerful kick to Mundus' left, however it was blocked and Vergil used the moment to use **Shine Hammer** this slammed Mundus deep into the ground, however before Vergil could continue his assault Mundus raised to his feet with amazing spped and Vergil was hit by **Paradise Lost**, to finish his attack Mundus kicked Vergil and sent him towad the ground. While flying towad the ground Vergil's eyes openned and he quickly fired **Big Bang Attack** and while Mundus defended from it he used **Dark Splash** and pushed Mundus back.

Mundus regained his balance and fired **Grand Cross** toward Vergil who used **Energy Barrier** to block it albeit it was destroyed by first two blast and so Vergil recieved the rest of Mundus' attack, however before Mundus could even try to relax Vergil hit him with powerful wave, **Shine Shoot**. Sensing that Vergil now had slight upper hand Mundus decided to go for sure destructive power as he used **Dead Or Alive**, energy that Mundus used for it surrounded Vergil and trapped him in white box, once it faded Vergil's armor was cracked and blood dripped from his wounds, but he was still in Shine Greymon form.

Ignoring his current state Vergil used **Glorious Burst **which made heavy demage to Mundus who decided to begin their battle from square one as he Teleportated in front of surprised Vergil and used **Ultimate Sacrafice** which made both demons fall another level down, to Emperor Greymon and Daemon.

Music ends

* * *

-The Human world, Fairy Tail guild-

* * *

Entire guild was silent for a long period of time but then Makarov came out with request paper.

„Erza we need S-class mage. It's emergency." Makarov stated and Erza nodded, however before she could take request Mira who just left the infirmary took it.

„We'll do it." Mira said.

„Mira let Erza take this one." Makarov insisted.

„Vergil left... again... didn't he?" Mira asked and Makarov's eyes widened but before he could say anything Mira continued.

„I need something that can take my mind off of this situation. Don't worry, Elfman and Lisanna will go with me." Mira said and left with Elfman to find Lisanna.

* * *

-The Demon world. Battlefield-

* * *

Vergil and Mundus prepared to continue their battle in now new forms, Emperor Greymon and Daemon, however out of nowhere Mundus started laughing.

„What's so funny?" Vergil asked with caution.

„Vergil, it's time to end this, both you and me know that if we continue this fight we won't end it any time sooner." Mundus said as his voice gave away malice.

„What are you talking about? You just said that we won't end this battle any time sooner and before you said that it's time to end this. Seriously Mundus, are you out of your mind?"

„Do you know how much power holds keeps this world existing?" Mundus asked and Vergil's eyes widened as he forced himself into transforming into Wargreymon.

„I'm not going to let you to even try something like that!" Vergil announced as he flied toward Mundus at high speed and pierced said demon right through his chest. Mundus' transformations started fading as he finally returned to his normal form. Vergil took his sword out and returned to human like form.

„_There's something wrong with this, there is simply no way I could kill him with such ease, don't tell me I just helped him, if it's state like this that's needed for him to... Damn it what have I done!_" Vergil cursed in his mind as he watched Mundus' body which suddenly began glowing.

Mundus' eyes opened as he started levitating, energy from entire world started surrounding now laughing demon and he began absorbing it. Vergil tried to stop him but energy was too strong and he was pushed back. Mundus' body began glowing in a blinding light and Vergil had no other choice but to cover his eyes, few moments later light died out to reveal six-leged demon, Armageddemon.

„Do you see now Vergil? After taking that power I can now crush you, go into human world and destroy everyone in it, as a bonus this world will fail to exist. With that only thing that will continue existing will be noone else but me! Age of freedom isn't going to end, there simply won't be anyone who will be able to enjoy it, I will have control over everything!" Mundus laughed as Vergil desperately tried to transform once again albeit in vain. Seeing how his opponent struggled to at least put up some sort of resistance Mundus decided to end his misery as he fired **Destiny Destroyer** which completely surrounded Vergil and was about to kill him, however seeing that he had no other option and that Vergil's survival and with that survival of humans depended on that Wargreymon unleashed his true power.

Wargreymon forced Vergil's body into transforming and two combined their power along with Rebellion creating ultimate transformation Chaos Wargreymon.

Vergil's now transformed body erupted with energy and it completely negated Mundus' ultimate technique.

„You got one thing right Mundus. This is the end!" Vergil shouted as he dashed toward horrified and surprised Mundus, he stabbed said demon right into Mundus' head and energy left his sword and started destroying Mundus' body. Demon's body finally disappeared and Vergil looked down to see his home tearing down.

„**Termination**. Completed. Now there is only one thing left to do." Vergil said to no one but himself.

* * *

-The Human world, Fairy Tail guild, twenty minutes later-

* * *

Blaiddmon suddenly stood up with horiffied expreion on his face.

„Blaiddmon? What's wrong?" Makarov asked as he couldn't understand what just happened.

„The Demon world... it's gone. Vergil isn't back so there could be only one reason for that... He died." Blaiddmon said and for the first time mages in Fairy Tail saw a demon who actually cried and they realized... Vergil Leonidas was gone, he was most likely dead.

* * *

-About an hour later-

* * *

Three siblings sat in train with oldest one having worried expresion, Mira looked through the window and toward the sky.

„Mira-nee is something wrong?" Lisanna asked and while Elfman turned his attention to his sisters, but Mira continued looking to the distance.

„No, why are you asking?" She replied and Lisanna frowned.

„Mira-nee don't hide things from us, your magic is disturbed and your face shows that something's bothering you. Are you worried about Vergil-nii?" Lisanna asked.

„He'll be all right. This is Vergil we are talking about after all. That reckless idiot won't die so easily, I know he won't." Mira assured them although she felt as if she was trying to make herself believe in those words.

„You are right, speaking of Vergil-nii, when are you going to confess? Or are you two already together." Lisanna teased and Mira's eyes widened as she remembered kiss two mages shared.

„I don't know what you are talking about." Mira stated but blush on her face betrayed her.

„Mira-nee! You two didn't get together without me knowing it, did you?" Shocked Lisanna asked.

„Elf-nii-chan can you leave us alone for few minutes I want to find out what happened between Mira-nee and Vergil-nii." Lisanna said and Efman nodded before getting out.

„We kissed once..." Mira murmured and Lisanna's eyes widened.

„So... two of you... two of you are already together... Why were you hiding this from me Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked.

„We aren't together, he lost control when I went on that S-class job and I kissed him in order to calm him down, he doesn't even remember it." Mira defended and Lisanna's expression turned into disappointed one.

„I see, but you have to tell him sooner or later. Or do you want me to tell him?" Lisanna asked.

„Don't tell him..."

„All right, I won't but you have to promise that you will tell him soon."

„I don't even know if he feels the same way!" Mira snapped.

„He does!" Lisanna retorted.

„How can you be so sure?!" Mira challanged and Lisanna was about to tell her about what Vergil said but changed her mind.

„Because I hope he does..." Lisanna said.

„Now you are sounding like Blaiddmon." Mira joked and two sisters laughed, however that night... Lisanna died...

* * *

-Three days later-

* * *

Mira and Elfman finally calmed down enough to return back to the guild and Mira at last noticed that Vergil still didn't return.

„Blaiddmon, where is Vergil?" Mira asked and entire guild became dead silent.

„Mira, maybe you should forget about Vergil, you should try to move on from Lisanna's death. Vergil won't return." Blaiddmon slowly said.

„What are you talking about Blaiddmon? He will return, he protected me from The Beast." Mira stated but just as Blaiddmon was trying to say something no one else but Laxus announced what Mira wasn't supposed to hear, at least not yet.

„Dark Slayer is dead. The Demon world disappeared about twenty minutes after you left on that S-class job, your dear Vergil is dead." Laxus coldly said only to recieve furious punch from now transformed Blaiddmon.

„Blaiddmon... Tell me he isn't telling the truth. Vergil is alive isn't he?" Mira asked but Blaiddmon only looked down.

„Come on, anyone, just tell me that he is alive..." Mira pleaded but looks on her guildmates' faces told her everything, Vergil really was dead. With that Mira ran out of the guild and surprisingly it was her Erza who followed her.

„You are all lying! He isn't dead!" Mira screamed as she reached the hill near town, that same hill where Vergil saved her and her siblings for the very first time.

„Mira we aren't lying. You have to calm down. Do you think Vergil would have wanted you to act like this?" Erza asked.

„He protected me. His **Demon Trigger** was above me, at least half of it. It stopped Elfman and returned him to me, Vergil protected me once again. I know that he is still alive! How could he protect me if he wasn't?" Mira screamed.

„Mira... He died, you have to face the truth... I know that it's hard but you have to continue living. I don't know what you saw but it couldn't be Vergil." Erza said as she refused to believe that Vergil could protect Mira, after all if what Mira said is true then Vergil is still alive and that's something that he currently couldn't be.

„It was Vergil!" She screamed and fell down unconscious.

* * *

-One months later-

* * *

-Fairy Tail-

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild had to endure heavy loses, Lisanna who was killed by Elfman due to him losing control and previously Mira failing to use **Galick Gun** and second was Vergil who never returned from the Demon world. Fact that boct mages were lost during same day had huge impact on mages and even mages from other Guilds. Guilds of Fiore and it's cityzens grieved for loss of such a powerful mage, even Council and some Dark Guilds paid their respect to him and his sacrafice as everything was explained by Blaiddmon few weeks after the huge battle.

As for fairy Tail, they took it as bad as they could, minor mages were grieving for their loss but those who had deepest connection with him suffered the most.

Macao talked to his son Romeo about Vergil's strenght and Wakaba was there to join him in stories that were already told.

Even Laxus changed, once he realized that Fairy Tail lost it's strongest mage he decided to give all he got to the promise two mages made a year ago.

Gildarts who had found out about events almost returned to his Guild only to be there for everyone, but he was prevented in that by Makarov who had sent him a letter.

Makarov himself had drowned himself in alcohol for few days to somehow try and overcome pain of losing one of his children.

Levy and her teammates, Jet and Droy spent days in crying and even though Jet and Droy didn't have much contact with Vergil they still cried and tried their best to comfort Levy who had decided to study as much as she could in order to try and find out if there is a way to reach demon world once again.

Cana has been drinking even more then Makarov himself and soon girl drank alchohol more than anything else, she was almost addicated to it now.

Gray stopped striping for entire month and then decided that he needed to become stronger.

Erza didn't even bother to stop guild fights which were to be frank caused by those who debated whether Vergil was still alive or not.

Happy was ironicly not happy, in fact he was so sad that even fish couldn't get small blue cat to smile.

Natsu stopped fighting for a while and dedicated himself to training.

Elfman was in deep grief due to loss of both Lisanna and Vergil and it took Natsu's speach about being a man to make him snap out of it.

Blaiddmon spent his time on his own and desperately tried to open portal to the Demon world, but he had to face the truth, Demon world was no where to be found, it simply didn't exist any longer.

As for Mira, she had complete switch of personallity, from rebelious girl who insulted everyone and fought with Erza she turned into sweat girl who took care of everyone and her magic power was almost comepletely lost. She put up a smile and looked happy, but everyone knew, she had taken it worse then all of them combined, maybe only Blaiddmon took it as bad as her and Elfman knew it all too well, after all he did hear her crying herself to her sleep every single night.

* * *

-17 months later-

* * *

Golden eyes opened.

* * *

Chaos Arc – Finished

* * *

Fairy Tail's Dark Slayer (this part) – Finished

* * *

_**It's not as long as some other chapters but it's mostly battle chapter, so that's it for this chapter and this part of story, I decided to end things in this chapter and Fairy Tail's Dark Slayer 2, chapter 1 is out. I decided to release last chapter of this part of the story and first chapter of the next part of the story in the same day and I plan on making it a habit if I'm continuing the same story.**_

_**Who won? Is Vergil really dead? What saved Mira? What happened to the Demon World? If you want answers read Fairy Tail's Dark Slayer 2!**_

_**Anyway, Mundus' character is currently shallow, he is enemy who wants to destroy both worlds and erase **__**„**__**weaklings", but his character isn't developed, reasons for his actions are barely touched but I just want to make sure you know that this will be explained at some point, probably in Fairy Tail's Dark Slayer 4 or 5 (2 will cover up to end of Oracion Seis Arc, 3 will cover up to X791, 4 will cover until the end of Grand Magic Games Arc and 5 will cover Tartaros Arc, so far of course, I can't say how many parts will this story have since Fairy Tail isn't over). Although this is the only part where Mundus will make actual appearance.**_

_**As for Mira's reaction I think that's how she would react, she lost Lisanna and now out of blue they tell her that Vergil is dead.**_

* * *

_**-Relationship-**_

* * *

_**-Vergil and Mundus-**_

_**Hate that's probably the only feeling Vergil can feel for Mundus. Same can be said for Mundus, although he finds amusement in Vergil's resistance. They are two demons with completely differents opinions and which one won is yet to be decided.**_


End file.
